Surviving a City
by Another Lone Ranger
Summary: The city is no longer the place it once was. Now it's run by gangs of humans and demons alike. I always tried to stay out of it, but when I saved a girl on the street, I found myself thrown into the middle of something worse then I thought. Completed!
1. Rescuing Wenches in Distress

Hello to all of my readers and welcome to this first chapter of my new fic! This is my first Inuyasha story, but I have a few more on the brain. I also have 2 Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics going on, 'The Fighter' and 'Full Moon Equinox' so feel free to check them out. Please be kind to me as this is a learning experience. *bows in forgiveness* The entire story will be done in the first person point of view of my main character. Some guy by the name of Inuyasha, if you've ever heard of such a thing. So don't get confused. With that in the open, please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Rescuing Wenches in Distress  
  
The morning light woke me, streaming threw the window of my room. The digital numbers on my clock flashed 9:26 am. I yawned, stretched, and got up. It was a typical morning. I never had to get up at any specific time, never had to get to sleep at any specific time. I have always lived for myself alone. No responsibilities, no attachments. That was my vow to myself.  
  
It was quiet outside which was suspicious. The streets of my city are never quiet anymore, but the bright sunlight was a rare thing so it probably sent all the decrepits fleeing until the evening. Daylight made them cautious even though the gangs ran the streets no matter the time of day. It had been this way since I was a child. What happened to start it off, I'll never know, but whatever set it off, it hadn't stopped. Slowly at first, the humans who ran this city began to fall. Law was no more. There were only two kinds of people now, those who were in the gangs, and those who were scared of the gangs. You were either aggressor or victim. It was that way for demons and humans alike now. The gangs ran every life in the city. But all the gangs were different.   
  
There were three kinds of gangs in our city. There were the 'Pure' gangs. These were groups made entire of pure-blooded demons or normal human. They never mixed and openly hated one another. It was the Pure gangs that had the most power, and caused the most trouble. They were always trying to see which were better, humans or demons. Always a stalemate and there were always casualties. The worst of the Pure gangs was a group who called themselves 'The Golems'. There were an all demon gang run by a demon named Naraku and his girlfriend, Kagura. They were the most feared in all of the city. All the other gangs respected and feared them, no one ever interfered or went against The Golems or it would mean your life.  
  
There are also gangs that are called 'Mixers'. These were gangs that were made up of both humans and demons together. They were often targeted by the Pure gangs, but the strength in numbers theory usually saved them from death. It was the 'Mixer' gangs that were in the majority, but because of their fear of the Pures, they never went against them.  
  
The third group really isn't a type of gang, it's more a type of person. 'Loners' are the people who aren't in a gang, but they are friendly with the gangs. Being on a first-name basis with the gangs was a good thing if you wanted to get out of trouble. Loners could also be called on for favors that required someone of a neutral position, such as messengering and outside information. Loners are humans or demons, but in certain cases it can be both. I am a Loner, when the price is right. My name is Inuyasha. I am neither human nor demon because I am both. Born to a human mother and a demon father, neither of which I remember much about.   
  
There are not many half-breeds in this city, as surprising as it is to say. There are very clear lines drawn between the two creatures, marking the territory. Most prefer to stick to their own kind anyway. Friendships are easily formed because they can be more easily broken. Occasionally you find a couple with what I like to call 'Romeo and Juliet syndrome'. The star-crossed lovers fate. Half of the time it's because of the thrill that they dare to embark on such a crazy situation. But very rarely you find a human and a demon who are really in love. That is when it's usually a smart thing to leave the city. If you don't leave, then you die. It's really that simple. Life in this city is simple, if you know how to survive. I know how to survive. I've survived for twenty years pretty much on my own.  
  
Hunting around my small apartment, I located some clothes and struggled into them just as there was a knock at my door. "Are you decent?" came a voice from outside. I found my trademark hate, hanging on the hook behind the door to the bathroom, which was the only other room in my small apartment.   
  
"No, but I'm clothed," I yelled back as I jammed the hat on to my head, covering my dog-like ears. Standing in my doorway was the only human I ever fond that I could tolerate being in his presence. Miroku, a friend a business partner. He was sporting his usual violet shirt that I have practically never seen him without, his black hair held back in a small tail at the base of his neck. His dark eyes glinted with eagerness to begin our usual day. It was a standard business arrangement between us, one that was only supposed to have lasted six months. We've been partners for five years.   
  
"Good, you're ready. Shall we get started?" I eyed the man leaning against my door with such ease. Miroku was a strange individual. He was brilliant in his own way, a master charmer. He had a tongue of gold, able to con anyone out of everything they owned. Demon or human alike, you let that man talk and you'd give him the shirt off your back. That's what I liked about him. For all his thieving virtues, he had one fatal flaw. The man was a lecherous as the day was long. He said he enjoyed the thrill of the hunt. I think he's a glutton for punishment. But, who am I to judge? He does get his share of the ladies, it just never lasts.   
  
"Sure, get outta my house and we'll start." I raised a threatening claw at him. He smirked and left, me behind him.  
  
"I don't see why you call that rundown place a house. It's barely above being condemned. It's abandoned apart from you. Haven't you ever noticed? Even the vermin avoid that place." I snorted.  
  
"Feh," was all I said. We walked down the street, looking around, careful to avoid trouble if we saw it coming. There were few people on the street that morning, a few looking around fearfully before ducking into stores and buildings. Some human, some not. This was one of the mixed parts of town, near the outskirts. It was where I liked it best. No one bothered you out here. The closer you get to the heart of the city, the more you risk your life. Miroku and I are not that stupid, especially being a human and a half-breed.   
  
There were marks on the walls of some buildings, graffiti calling cards of the gangs that called this neighborhood home. We ignored them, going further into the city and toward the western edge of town. We never work the same neighborhood in the same week. The would be suicide if you're caught. But Miroku and I devised a system to prevent such a catastrophe.   
  
When we reached our targeted neighborhood, we separated wordlessly. This was rule number one. Never look as if you know your partner, if one of you is caught the other can live another day to break you out. I went to the left; Miroku to the right.  
  
There were more people in this part of the city. I eyed the open out-door shops, lifting the occasional object but mostly picking pockets as I went. Stealing was my one talent. Well, apart from fighting. But it was stealing that put money on the table and food in my mouth.  
  
I walked past an open alley. The mouth was surrounded by about eight guys. All of them were decked out with a red bandana somewhere on their body. They watched as I past, but they hadn't seen me lift anything so far. I pulled down on the brim of my hat, not making eye contact with any of them. They were only a Mixer gang, one called the Red Foxes. Not much of a threat to me, but I didn't feel like a fight right then, so I walked on. Rule number two: Never draw unneeded or unwanted attention to yourself. The hat on my head kept them from noticing my ears and marking me as a half-breed. My long silver hair, which I never cared about enough to cut, was enough of a neon sign. Eye contact would make it worse, but none of them gave me a second glance.  
  
The rest of the morning went the same. I met up with Miroku a little after two that afternoon. We headed to our favorite hangout, a small bar owned by an old woman named Kaede. She's a nice old hag, always serving anyone who came to her place. Her bar was a neutral spot to all of the gangs, there was no trouble for her. Kaede was also one of those human women who had powers against demons, so no one ever thought of messing with her. Old as she was, she still had a bit of power in her bones.  
  
Miroku and I entered the familiar dark little building. It smelled of warm food and beer, a surprisingly mouth-watering combination. Kaede, the old woman herself, was behind the bar. She looked up to see us as we entered and sat at the bar.  
  
"Well well well," she said, still cleaning her glasses. "If it isn't my two favorite costumers, Miroku and Inuyasha." We both smirked. She called everyone her favorite costumers, but we had to admit, this was the only place that we would actually pay to have a drink and meal. "Back from hard day of thievery I see." Her tone was dry, but she didn't reprimand. These were hard times on everyone. We only did what we had to do to live.  
  
"Hi Grandma," Miroku said with a smile. "Could we get some grub and a drink?"  
  
"You have money today, sonny?" she asked, eyeing him. Kaede was the only person I ever saw who was immune to Miroku's powers of persuasion.   
  
"Of course I do! You suspect me of cheating you?!" He sounded absolutely indignant. Kaede didn't even look at him as she just got us both a drink and then a plate of food each. She gave him a knowing old-woman smile, then went about her business. Over lunch, we counted up our stash. Rule number three: Always have a secure location to count the loot, a place no one with steal it from you. And of course, the ominous rule number four. Never let your partner palm a few bills under your nose. You always get a fair share, no matter the sob story.   
  
We spilt up by four that afternoon, Miroku heading off toward his place, me toward mine. He said he's come get me tomorrow at the same time so we could hit the eastern neighborhoods. I gave him a resounding 'feh', then went off. For some reason, I didn't feel like taking my normal route home. I took the long way, cutting right threw the center of the upper side of the western quarter. It was a bold move on my part, seeing as that the Uptown in the western neighborhood is part of The Golems territory. They controlled the Heart of the City, a channel of streets and neighborhood creating a circle around the center of the city, an ever expanding circle.  
  
I was cutting threw a few of these streets when I heard a few yells, nothing out of the ordinary, but they were close by me. I hung back, hugging the building-side sidewalk, so that the disturbance could pass me by. There were a few more yells from behind me, a savage sound that was like a kick. The disturbance passed me alright, in the form of a teenaged girl running at high speed. She was a blur of black hair and green clothes as she charged down a corner nearby. I knew a pursuit when I saw one, and the cavalry was not far behind. It was six demons.  
  
They were low level. I could sense their energy. They were nothing more then snakes and lizards, but I still found it odd that it took six of them to take one girl. Unless they were thinking of doing something to that girl that would involve the six of them. I cringed at the thought, but didn't want to get involved. Rule number five: Never stick you neck out for anyone and never get into anyone else's business. It'll only end bad.  
  
I heard a scream. The demons caught her. I hung at the mouth of the alley that she ran down. Surprisingly, there were no pleas for mercy or release, just more sounds of struggle. The demons were saying things like 'hold her' and 'don't bruise the merchandise'. I was stunned to see a few flashes of light, and then another scream.  
  
"Let me go you slime-brained reptiles! You're not taking me back!" There was the sickening sound of a kick, then the louder sound of a slap. That was all it took for me to get in there. Stupid. I was stupid and it would cost me later, but I couldn't just leave that girl to something like that.  
  
The first two demons were cake, I took them down in a series of a few blows. The next two were harder, and the last two nearly got me. I slipped away of course, cuz I am just a slippery little devil. But I got them all in the end. Oh yes, I am that good. I grabbed the girl's hand from where she had been on the ground, breathing hard and wiping a small stream of blood from her nose. She looked up at me, very surprised.  
  
She had a pretty face, framed in long black hair. She couldn't have been more then eighteen. Her eyes were dark, intense, like they could see right threw me. I looked away, pulling her out of the alleyway behind me. She kept up pace, glancing back every now and then. And that was my grand rescue. I couldn't believe my stupidity. I busted in there like some kind of hero, and now landed myself a hostage.   
  
Behold, chapter nermero uno. I hope you like. Please review, but I'll write more even if you don't, hehe. But please do!  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	2. Fairy Tales

Ok, here is chapter two of my story! Now, I want to extend my apologies cuz then end of Chapter 1 was rushed and I know it didn't come out as good as I had hoped it would. This one will be a little better, I hope. I'm trying my best to make a good fic. I think the story is pretty darn good, if I can say so myself, but I'm not much of a 'fluff' writer and I think the ending I have in mind will probably get me chased by a bunch of people waving pitchforks and torches. I don't want to be burned alive! *weeps* If you have no clue what I'm talking about, GOOD! You shouldn't! If you do, STOP READING MY MIND! With that said, behold chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? I don't own it, I never have, I never will. Unless by some miracle my lawyer does his job, hehe!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Fairy Tales  
  
Have I mentioned that I'm stupid? I'm not talking just a little touched in the head, one of those whoops-I-seemed-to-have-dropped-something stupid. No, I'm talking full, all out, someone-shoot-me stupid!  
  
There is one rule, ONE CARDINAL RULE that everyone in this city knows. That rule is simple, you NEVER get involved with anyone else's problems. You never bring the wrath of others on yourself for the sake of another person because you can damn well be sure that no one will stick their neck out for you. That's the way life is here. There's no heroes anymore. Life is not a fairy tale. Life is hard and cruel, but if you can survive the life then you get to live another day. No one helps each other, it's just not worth it. Helping always gets you killed, or worse. And yet, I put myself in the line of fire for a girl I had never seen before and would probably never see again. Have I mentioned I'm stupid?  
  
"Where...are...we...going?" she asked between each breath she took as we ran down the street. I still had her hand clutched in mine, leading her threw the crowded people on the streets. It was getting late, the sun was setting. You never want to be caught out on the streets at night. Night was when the gangs all came out to play. Night was when everyone was in their homes, snuggled under warm blankets, shivering and praying that no one will come to their place that night. Hoping you'd get to see another sunrise. That was just the way it was.  
  
"I don't know," I called back to her, not bothering to turn around. I really had no clue. My place was out of the question, besides the fact that it was too far to get to before dark. Then we'd both be in trouble. Even Miroku's pad was too far from where we were. I was an idiot to have taken the long way.  
  
The girl tightened her grip on my hand and sped up to run alongside me. I was surprised that she was so fast. Looking to the side, I saw she was panting hard, but taking deep breaths like a long-distance runner. Her face was flushed and her hair flung out behind her. There was the scent of dried blood clinging to her, but the blood was not only hers. She turned to look at me, a mixture of fear and gratitude on her face. I managed a half-grin before turning back to what exactly we were going to do. But then I found myself in a familiar part of the city again. We were near Kaede's bar. My heart seemed to stop from relief. If we could get there without trouble, then we'd at least be safe until tomorrow.   
  
There it was, just across the street from us. Kaede's Place. The neon light in the window that advertised beer blinked brightly, even though it was dimly lit inside. I could smell the food from here. It was like seeing an oasis after traveling threw the Sahara Desert. I squeezed the girl's hand and she looked over at me. I nodded toward the bar and she nodded back, looking around for any signs of followers. So far, we weren't being perused.   
  
The last few yards to the bar, my heart was in my throat. I don't even think my companion was breathing anymore. But then we were inside and we both fell to the floor, panting, hearts racing. But the time air was naturally coming back to my lungs, I looked up to see Kaede standing in front of me, handing me a glass of water. I drank it like I hadn't seen liquid in years. I opened my mouth to thank the old crone, but she wasn't even looking at me anymore.  
  
"Oh! You poor dear!" she said, helping the girl to her feet and over to a chair at the bar counter. "You look completely worn out, are you alright?"  
  
The girl nodded and grinned, still panting slightly. When Kaede handed her a glass of water, she sipped it politely rather the gulping it down like I did. I sat on the floor a few more seconds, then took a seat at the bar also. "Thank you very much, ma'am," she said to Kaede with a smile.  
  
"Oh, what a polite thing you are!" Kaede beamed at her. "I'm Kaede, and I own this here establishment. What's your name, child?"  
  
"I'm Kagome," she said with a grin, handing back the empty glass. "Kagome Higurashi." Kaede refilled my water by then and I was gulping to down, watching them out of the corner of my eye. This girl was way too polite to be local, she had to have been from the inner city, or from outside the city all together. I think she saw me watching her because then she turned to me. "I want to thank you so much for what you did back there," she said, eyes shining happily. I raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what did I do?' but I didn't say anything.  
  
"And what did this rascal do that you're grateful to him?" Kaede asked, eyeing me suspiciously. Kagome looked at her eagerly, clasping her hands together as if recalling a great battle of heroic proportion. I felt myself blush and pulled the front of my hat down further.  
  
"I was being attacked by six thugs in an alley down the street and he save me!" Kaede raised her eyebrows in surprise, then turned in my direction.  
  
"You saved her Inuyasha?" she asked, looking flustered.  
  
I shrugged my shoulders, fiddling with my empty glass. "Yeah, I mean, I couldn't just let the girl get violated in broad daylight while I was around. I mean, I'm 'completely' without morals." Kaede clicked her tongue in wonder.  
  
"I would never have pegged a pick-pocket like you to go off rescuing girls in distress, that's all I have to say." I grumbled a few obscenities under my breath as she turned back to Kagome. "You look worn honey, do you have somewhere to stay for the night?"  
  
I noticed that Kagome dimmed at that, her eyes looking lost and dark. But she shook it off quickly and smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm afraid I don't, but I'm sure I can manage." Her hand went to her neck, as if feeling for something that was there but I couldn't see anything.  
  
"Then you'll have to stay here!" Kaede said as if it was nothing.   
  
"Oh no!" Kagome said, shaking her head and frowning. "I couldn't! I don't have any money to pay you with and--"  
  
"Nonsense, you'll stay here whether you can pay or not!" I was taken aback by this. Old Woman Kaede, offering room and board to a girl off the street? To a penniless girl from the street, no less. I mean Kagome was polite, sure. She was pretty, definately. But Kaede was a cunning as she was cheap. Never had this offer been made to any of the usuals, like me and Miroku.  
  
"Then I insist you let me earn my keep," Kagome said, getting to her feet with a cheerful smile. Kaede smiled back at her.  
  
"I could always use a hand."   
  
I was totally speechless at this. I openly gaped at them. This...girl just waltzed in here and charmed Kaede into free food and a place to crash. Stunned beyond words, I just sat there, empty glass still in my hand. Behind me, a few men sitting at a table called over to Kaede and she retreated out from behind the bar. "I'll be right back," she said to Kagome as she hurried over.  
  
"What a nice woman!" Kagome said, looking over at me with a smile. I stared at her blankly. She just looked mildly back at me with a small smile, like she was used to getting stares. For all I knew, she probably was. "So, what's your name?" she asked me suddenly. I blinked, dumfounded, until I found my voice.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
She smiled at me again, tucking her hair behind her ears and bowed her head. "Thank you very much for all of your help. I don't know what I would have done had you not assisted me."   
  
"Just for curiosity's sake," I commented, looking to where Kaede was telling off a few guys at another table. At least she wasn't possessed by the kindness fairy as I had first thought. She was just charmed by a pretty face and a polite attitude. I myself was not so easily swain. "Why were those guys after you?"  
  
I watched for her reaction out of the corner of my eye. She didn't balk as I had thought she would, nor did she look caught off guard. She was quite, pensive, but I could tell by her eyes that she wasn't looking for a lie, just trying to form words. Over the years I had gotten used to reading a person. Her eyes were easy to read. They looked sad, and guilty. Most of all, she looked stark lost.  
  
"They were working for a man who I ran away from." Her reply was truthful, her eyes told all. She looked away from me then, sighing aloud. Her finger idly started twisting around a strand of her hair, while the other one still held at something at her neck.  
  
"And who might that be?" I asked, pushing for more answers. Kaede interrupted us.  
  
"Leave the girl alone Inuyasha! Can't you see she's been threw enough for one day. Come on honey," she said to Kagome, easing her off of the chair. "Let's get you settled in for the night, shall we?" Kagome nodded, following the woman into the back of the bar and then up of flight of stairs to the apartments overhead. Kaede owned the entire building, and lived above the bar.  
  
I watched them go, sighing aloud. I got the uneasy feeling that she was running from something I was better off not getting involved with. I waited, sitting on my stool, lounging back against the counter. I watched the last of the costumers leave a tip on the table and walk outside. Even the toughest of demons and humans knew better then to walk the streets at night alone. The sun had just set, I could see from the window. The streetlights were all on and the sidewalks were vacant. I was stuck at the bar for the night as well, unless I dare to brave the outside world, which I really didn't want to.   
  
I heard the muffled voices of Kaede and Kagome talking upstairs. I was getting frustrated as I paced around the now empty bar, even flipping off the blinking neon sign that said 'OPEN'. After a little while, Kaede came back downstairs to clean up.   
  
"What are you still doing here?" she asked me. I gave her a blank stare. "You expect me to put you up for the night as well?"  
  
"Come on Kaede," I whined. "You want me to risk my life by trying to get all the way home? Come on, I did my good deed of the day, I saved the girl. I have money, let me stay."  
  
"Alright Inuyasha, don't start whining." I hugged the old woman, knowing she was just being ornery because she didn't care whether I stayed of not.  
  
"So where is she?"  
  
"Taking a bath and getting into some fresh clothes. Looks like she's been threw hell and back, that one. Her entire shirt under the jacket was covered in blood." Kaede shook her head worriedly.   
  
I was thoughtful for a few minutes. "Sounds like she got mixed up in something bad," I commented.  
  
"Who hasn't?" came Kaede's reply. "She's young and pretty. That's not a good match in this city. Especially for a girl from out of town." I looked over at her. "I can hear it in her voice, and the way she acts. No teenaged girl in this city is that polite. She was raised outside of this hell hole." I snickered.  
  
The door upstairs opened and Kagome came back down. Her long hair was still wet and it fell across her face to the point that she kept swiping at it. She was dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and pair of jeans. I looked over at Kaede. She only shrugged at me. "Figured she could use a change, and she's about the same size as my daughter." Kaede's daughter had moved away from the city years ago, but she kept in close contact with her mother.  
  
Kagome came over to Kaede. "Thank you again Kaede, you really are being to kind to me. I didn't think anyone in this city was nice, and here I met two in the same day." It was meant to be a compliment; I shrugged it off. Kaede laughed at her and smiled.   
  
"Such a sweet girl you are Kagome." I leaned against the counter as Kaede went about busting the tables and Kagome helped her. It was quiet in the bar, and I was feeling sleepy, yet I was determined to talk to Kagome again, to find out just what was up. I told myself that my curiosity was well founded, but I wasn't so sure that it was my business.   
  
"Well, I'm off to bed youngins!" Kaede said once the bar was clean. "Don't stay up too late now, I want you out of here by morning Inuyasha." I grumbled and she laughed, heading up the stairs.  
  
"Good Night Kaede," Kagome waved, sitting down on the stool next to mine with a sigh. She wore a smile and looked quite pleased with herself. My eyes narrowed in suspicion. Could she be pleased cuz she just pulled one over on the old hag?  
  
She looked over at me calmly, the smile still on her face, as if she read my thoughts. I looked at her dark eyes again and I felt the same thing I did when she looked at me in that alleyway. It was like she could look straight threw me. "Go ahead and ask away," she said, taking me off guard. "I know you're dying to interrogate me." The smile faded a little and she let out a little sigh, looking at something very interesting on the ceiling.  
  
"What are you running away from?" That was the first thing out of my mouth. I surprised myself. She didn't look at me, still too fascinated by the ceiling.   
  
"Destiny," was her answer, hands clasped in front of her as she brought her knees up. "I'm sure by now you know I wasn't raised in the city." I didn't need to answer. "I was born here, and I lived her until I was five, that's when I was sent away to school outside of the city."  
  
"So what are you doing back here?" I asked, confused by her words.   
  
"My parents died." I opened my mouth to say something, then closed it, not knowing what to say. She was calm, almost dreamy. "It's been a little less then two years. Grandpa called me and my little brother, Souta, home after that."   
  
"Are you running from them then?" I asked, but pretty sure that wasn't the answer. I could see from the look in her eyes and the way she held her body, she loved them.  
  
"No, not them. I'm running from a person who wants something I have." She sighed then, like letting a great weight off of her shoulders. "I had to run away, or he would have killed them."  
  
"Wha...?" I was lost now. She blinked at me and smiled a sad, lost smile.  
  
"I come from a long line of humans with mystical powers. My family line have protected a sacred object for many generations. Grandpa, his time to protect it is over. He's grown too old. My father was to take care of it, but since he's gone.... I'm the oldest, and the strongest with power. I'm the heir, it's my duty to protect the object from all who wish to use it for ill purposes even at the cost of my own life." She sounded like she was reading it from a text book, and that was weirding me out. She really did look lost then, like she was running from destiny.  
  
"So...someone is trying to steal this 'sacred object' from you?" She nodded her head.   
  
"It's never supposed to leave our shrine but...they attacked our house. If I hadn't taken it an escaped, they would have killed Grandpa and Souta, then me." She sighed deeply, pushing off the counter and getting to her feet. "I was very, very selfish. My family is supposed to protect until death, but I couldn't just watch my family die." Kagome hugged herself, running hands up and down her arms, like for warmth, still not looking at me. "My family is safe now that I have the object with me, but I'm toying with many lives if I get caught."  
  
"Sounds like you got it rough, kid," I said, trying to lighten the mood. She looked at me with steel in her eyes.  
  
"I would appreciate that you refrain from calling me that again." I took the hint, for now.   
  
"So don't you have anywhere to go?" I asked her. Kagome shook her head, black hair falling into her eyes.  
  
"I can't return to the shrine. My family can sense my presence, they know I'm alright. But if I went back, it would endanger them again. I have a few friends, but I couldn't endanger them for myself."  
  
"So you're running on empty?" She looked at me with both eyebrows raised. "You've got no where to go, no money, and no idea what to do."  
  
"Basically," she said with a shrug, sitting down again. "But I'm sure things will get better."  
  
"What makes you say that?" A lifetime of bitter endings and experience lead one to question the simplest of positive answers. This is a city that gave up on hope a long time ago. What's the use of something that alone can do nothing?  
  
"Because things have a way of working out in the end," she said with that serene smile of hers. I scoffed at that, and saw a flicker of something in her eyes. Was it anger? "You know something, Inuyasha?" I was startled. It was the first time she said my name and I was startled by how it sounded.   
  
"What?" I asked as she got to her feet and headed toward the stairs.   
  
"I know the world isn't a fairy tale. Things are hard and often end badly. Good doesn't always triumph over evil. I'm not naive. I just have something that no one can take from me, even if they take my life."  
  
"What's that?" I asked, curious to the point of blinking in anticipation.  
  
"Hope that I can, even in a small way, change something for the better." Then she went upstairs, leaving me to my thoughts. And believe me, there were many of them to ponder.   
  
Well, there you go, chapter 2 is up and pretty! Now, I want to make one thing very, very clear in this little commentary paragraph of mine... I have read a lot of Inuyasha fanfics and I am very upset with this universal prejudice against Kouga. Let me explain. Kouga is conceited, he's loud and can be obnoxious (sound like a half-dog-demon we know????) and he is a loser. But I love him! He's one of my favorite characters. And for once, in this fic, you're not going to see him as some kind of sick, perverted ass. He'll be a loser who yells a lot, but that's just his appeal. Please, don't hate me for this, but I really do worship that guy. My name even reflects my devotion to my role model *points to the 'wolf demon' part of my name* Yeah, now that that's out of the way... Please review and tell me if you like it? I know this may sound strange so far since I haven't introduced the other characters yet. Sango is gonna be in the next one and maybe Shippou if I can swing it. So please stay tuned, and review!  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	3. Recognitions, Roommates, and a Grand Ent...

*Gets all starry eyed* You like my fic, you really like my fic! I'm so happy! I have fans, this is so great! I'm going to try to keep my code of honor (and not get a big ego) and update once a day, maybe every other day. But I feel so loved that today, I'm gonna do another chapter!   
  
*puts on a pair of glasses and whips out a list* I, Jesse the Wolf Demon, would like to thank the following:  
  
Mousas: I'm so happy you like it! Fear not for I will update as soon as I can, or I will sacrifice Kouga, my role model, to the rain god! *Kouga in a toliet paper cacoon slowly being lowered into a vat of boiling cheese*  
  
chibi moon baby: You love it? Really? You've totally made my day. I'm trying really hard on this fic and you're support makes it all worth it!  
  
Trina3: Thanks for the encouragement, it means a lot.   
  
And so, this update is officially dedicated to you, my three reviewers. I'm really happy you like it and I'm not simply writing for myself. *getting all comically teary-eyed* Knowing at least one person (but I have three, tee-hee) makes it soooo much better! Arigato!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Recognitions, Roommates, and a Grand Entrance  
  
The morning light woke me from my sleep, much as it had the day before. But it took me a few seconds of panic to realize where I was. I was not in my apartment. My clock was not blinking the time at me. I could hear voices coming from upstairs. This was Kaede's Place, the bar I ate at just about every day with Miroku. I was curled up into a little ball on one of the booths in the back of the small tavern and there was a huge creak in my back that needed a good stretch. So that's what I did; I stretched so that my back cracked really loud.  
  
"Ow, that must have felt good," a voice and a laugh said to me. I looked up at a face leaning over the table above me. "Kaede sent me to wake you up anyway. She's opening in a few minutes." The events of yesterday flew threw my mind. The girl, the gang, the tavern. Quick flashes that left me with a headache and a lot of random thoughts left over from when I drifted off.   
  
"'Morning to you too Kagome," I muttered, sitting up and running the back of my hand over my eyes. Still half asleep, I pulled off my hat and ran a hand threw my hair. There was a small meep and I looked up to see Kagome, her eyes wide, looking at my head. I froze, ears twitching.  
  
"I thought so," she said after a few silent seconds. Her eyes held a look of triumph, like she had been puzzling for a while and now found the answer. "You're a half demon!"  
  
"Glad you have eyes," I muttered rather briskly, getting up and jamming the hat back on to my head. I was not a happy camper when people started to pry. Kagome seemed undaunted by my tone, and seemed to have forgotten the tense conversation the night before.  
  
"I felt the demonic energy around you, but it wasn't the same as a regular demon's. So you're a dog demon?" she question, poking me in the shoulder until I looked at her again.  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" I barked. She looked a little miffed, but let it slide.  
  
"Nothing, I was just asking." She shrugged, then went to go flip on the tavern's 'OPEN' sign. Kaede came down from her room, apron tied around her waist, and began bustling around to make breakfast. Kagome went to help her and I just sat at the bar, waking slowly. There was a tug at my sleeve and a mug was placed in my hands. I looked down at the coffee, then up at Kagome, who flashed me a lightning quick smile before getting back to her task at hand. I sipped the drink and found that she had even put sugar in it already.   
  
"You certainly know your way around the kitchen, my dear," Kaede told her proudly, patting her on the head even though Kagome had a good foot on the old bat.   
  
"Survival," Kagome said with a cheerful smile. "When you live with your culinary failure of a grandfather and a little brother who plays with food more then he eats it, you learn to cook really fast." They both laughed. I watched the scene like I was set apart from it, like watching it on TV. It looked really natural for them to serve the people as they started to come in for breakfast. I felt a strange feeling of contentment, sitting there, sipping my coffee, watching the two women.   
  
At least I did until I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to see my very pissed off business partner, tapping his foot, which is never a good thing, and crossing his arms. "I looked around half the city for you, Inuyasha," he said with a frown. "And where do I find you? Sitting in Kaede's Place, drinking tea like it's--"  
  
"Coffee," Kagome corrected as she walked by, placing a breakfast plate in front of me and grabbing another for Miroku. "Would you like something?" Miroku just blinked at her stupidly.  
  
"Pardon me?"  
  
"I said he was drinking coffee, then I offered you breakfast. It's on me, since you seem to be a friend of Inuyasha's." She gave him that lightning smile of hers, and handed him a fork. Miroku sat in a seat, still blinking at her with a dumb expression. Never faltering for a second, Kagome refilled my coffee and handed one to Miroku. "Could I get you two anything else?"  
  
"No, I think we're good Kagome, thanks," I said. She bowed her head and ran over to Kaede.   
  
"Since when does Kaede have an apprentice?" Miroku finally said, eyes following the girl around. "And is it just me, or is she yummy to the point of a stomach ache?!"  
  
I calmly sat there, drinking my coffee. "Roll your tongue back into your mouth Miroku. Her name is Kagome, she's why I didn't go home last night."  
  
"Inuyasha, you dog! You were here, with her, all NIGHT!" Although his voice was low, he still got a few glances because of the absolutely idiotic expression on his face. I felt myself blushing hard before I whacked him over the head.  
  
"Not like that you baka!" I yelled at him, before quieting myself. "She was getting roughed up by a few thugs last night, I rescued her, brought her back here. End of story. It got dark so I crashed until morning." Miroku looked let down, and sighed heavily before eating his breakfast. Then his face brightened.  
  
"Wow, this is really good! Try some Inuyasha!" I did, and he was right. This was better then Kaede's usual, way better. It was because Kagome had made our food. There were murmurs around the room of how much better breakfast was. Kaede made a few unladylike remarks and Kagome laughed aloud. "So you were like what? A knight in shining armor or something? 'Oh Inuyasha, you're my hero!'" Miroku had enough sense to dodge my fist, but I caught him off guard with the backhand.   
  
"I don't know what possessed me, I really don't. I just saw six really large demons about to assault that," I pointed to Kagome. It went without words that she was a pretty, defenseless girl. Though not totally defenseless. She gave a couple of those guys some nasty reminders, but the numbers were too great for one girl.  
  
"I would have done the same thing," Miroku said seriously. We both watched Kagome a few minutes until she looked up at us and we quickly went back to breakfast.  
  
"Miroku, the only reason you'd have to save a girl is that you'd hope she'd sleep with you out of gratitude!" Miroku thought this over.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." We both laughed and I shook my head. The guy had absolutely no shame whatsoever.   
  
Miroku and I hung around Kaede's Place the rest of the morning. We had a good haul the day before, there was really no rush to go out for more money today. We could survive. Kaede didn't even threaten us to get out, she was far to busy chatting with Kagome like a school girl. And Kagome looked like she was having the time of her life. The costumers in the tavern were smitten with her polite attitude and her cooking. Some flirted with her and she'd laugh and converse briefly. It was quite a sight to behold. She blended so well into the tavern atmosphere. Maybe she could stay here for a while, Kaede would love to have her stay without a doubt, since she really had no where else to go.  
  
Once the breakfast rush was gone, Kaede shooed Kagome off to take a break. She flopped on to a stool next to me and Miroku. "Hi," she said cheerily. "You guys ok over here?"  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," I said. Miroku had suddenly disappeared from my side and I saw that he was next to Kagome, taking her hand in his.  
  
"Thank you so much for the most delicious meal I have ever eaten, miss," he said dramatically, but with just enough charm to usher a blush from her. Despite her words from last night, Kagome was naive to Miroku.  
  
"I'm so glad you liked it. My name is Kagome, and you are?"  
  
"Miroku," he replied with a dashing bow. Kagome smiled.  
  
"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miroku," she said in return.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." And he meant it literally. That was his cue for his classic attack of lechery on any female. I awaited the outraged scream and a loud smack while sipping my coffee again, but it never came. I looked over and saw the Kagome had Miroku's hand in her own, inches from where it would have grabbed at her chest. She was bending his finger backwards, hard, and Miroku was on his knees, crying like a little girl. Kagome had a calm look on her face. Maybe she wasn't so naive after all! "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Miroku whined.  
  
"Don't try anything funny with me Miroku. I know all the tricks in the book." Her voice was dry as she released his finger. I watched the exchange and tried my best not to snicker, but laughed into my coffee anyway. Miroku went back to his original seat, rubbing his hand.  
  
"What a brutal chick," he mumbled.   
  
"Serves you right. Not every girl is ready for your 'Bag of Lechery Tricks', my friend."   
  
"Oh ha ha, did you think of that one all by yourself Inuyasha?" he asked me. I thought a moment.  
  
"Yes, yes I did." He snickered with me. We both stopped however when Kagome jumped to her feet. "Something wrong Kagome?" I asked. Her face was a mask of horror, and her body was tense. She was looking at something outside. I followed her gaze. Standing just outside the bar were two of the reptile demons from last night, but with them were four other men. Men who were wearing jackets with a large puppet symbol on their back. Four members of The Golem gang.  
  
"What are they doing this far from the Heart of the City?" Miroku mused aloud, seeing what we saw.  
  
"He's found me," Kagome breathed as she bolted from the room. Kaede watched the girl run threw the tavern and up the stairs.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong, child?"   
  
"Miroku," I said to my friend. "Those guys, the ones with the bruises. They were with the ones who attacked Kagome last night." He looked at me startled.  
  
"You were fighting with Golems?" He looked at me as if I had lost my mind. In truth, I guess I did.  
  
"I didn't know they were Golems, honest!" But that was the moment that the six thugs took the opportunity to enter the bar. I turned around quickly. It would be unlikely that the two demons from last night would recognize me, but I didn't want to take chances. "They must be looking for Kagome," I hissed at Miroku under my breath.  
  
"Why would they be looking for her?"  
  
"She has something they want."   
  
"Attention everyone," one of the Golems said in a loud voice. Kaede ran up to them.  
  
"What the meaning of this? This is a good place, I want no trouble here!" She warned them with a finger. All the gangs knew the rules about Kaede's Place, but these guys obviously didn't care.  
  
"Shut up hag," one of the smaller ones yelled. "We're busy."  
  
"We're not looking for trouble here, we're just trying to find someone. Our boss's sister ran away from home yesterday and he's really worried about her. Her name is Kagome." The boss of the group reached into his jacket and pulled out a photograph of Kagome and showed it too the people in the booths, even at Kaede.  
  
"I haven't seen any such person," she barked. "Now leave!"  
  
"In a minute," he said, brushing past her. The one holding the photograph came over to Miroku and me, one o the two I kicked the night before. He eyed me suspiciously, then flashed the picture. "You see this wench?" he asked with a snarl. I sipped my coffee, though it was cold now.  
  
"No."  
  
Miroku answered the same and he moved on to other people. Everyone was nervous of the Golems, they were the most feared people in all the city, but if you show them no fear, they'll leave you pretty much alone. As long as you follow the rules. But people still feared them. And when a Golem gives you a murderous stare, it's only a matter of time before the weak crack like an egg.  
  
"She was here!" one such eggs cried, curling up in a booth toward the back. "She was here, but then she run up the stairs before you came in! Please...please just leave me alone." The guy was rewarded for his stool-pigeon-ry with a slap to the face. Then three of the gang members went up the stairs.  
  
"See here!" Kaede yelled at them, trying to block the stairs. "Coming into the bar is one thing! But going into my private property is another, I demand you leave my building at once!" They shoved her aside with much effort. Kaede feel hard to the floor. Miroku and I were at her side in a second.  
  
"Grandma, are you ok?" Miroku asked concerned. I stared daggers at the gang, but they ignored us. All their focus was on finding Kagome. I had to admit, there was a knot in my stomach, thinking to hear her yell at any second. The seconds turned into minutes, but that yell of recognition never came. Eventually the three demons upstairs came back down, scowling.   
  
"Well?" The leader asked them.  
  
"A window in one of the rooms was open to the fire escape. Looks like she crawled out and got away." I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Kaede looked relieved too.  
  
"Hag," the leader yelled at her. "You lied to us..." He took a few steps toward her. I got in between them. Have I recently mentioned that I am the stupidest being ever spawned?  
  
"She's not here already, stop terrorizing an old woman," I growled. "She doesn't want any trouble. This is a neutral zone." The leader snorted at me.  
  
"Half-demon," it was said like a curse. I trembled with the intense urge to crack him across the face with the largest, heaviest thing I could find. That would have been Miroku.  
  
"Come on, no fighting in the neutral zone. It's the rule!" Miroku was next to me. The leader snorted at him too, but turned and the other left behind him. Kaede got to her feet and yelled at the 'pathetic little worm who couldn't hold his water long enough' that had told Kagome had been there. I could help but smirk at the old woman. She still had a hell of a lot of sand to stand up to gang members and costumers and still live the next morning.  
  
My smile faded when I realized that Kagome was out of the frying pan, but likely back in the fire. She was out there, where the rest of the Golem gang was probably scouring the city looking for her. But now that they knew she had been at Kaede's Place, it wouldn't be safe for her to stay. She was lost outside again. I was about to go look for her when someone grabbed my arm. I looked down at Kaede. "Listen to me Inuyasha," she said in a fierce voice. One that even had me scared, just a little. "You go find that girl, and you take her somewhere safe, you hear me?"  
  
"I was just about to do that, if you hadn't stopped me," I growled, but without malice. She let go and pointed to the door.   
  
"My fee for having your lazy ass sleeping in my place." I grumbled as I left, Miroku following me.  
  
"What are we going to do if we find her?" he asked me. "She can't go back to Kaede's if they know she was there."  
  
"I guess she'll just have to stay with me then," I said without really thinking about it.  
  
"Really?" Miroku said, then raised his eyebrows in a rather annoyingly suggestive way.  
  
"Mind out of the gutter, you pervert! We have to concentrate on finding her first." He nodded and we began to look around all the areas she might have hidden in once leaving the bar.  
  
We looked most of the day, and when it was getting close to sundown and we still hadn't found her, I was getting seriously panicked. Like Kaede told me yesterday, she was pretty and young. It was not a good thing to be in the city, especially at night. She wouldn't last long if a gang caught her. Not a sweet girl like her, with those stars in her eyes. Maybe she wasn't naive, but she was innocent.  
  
"Inuyasha, what are we gonna do?" Miroku said, his voice as panicky as mine.  
  
"How the hell should I know? We have to find her fast!" I was getting frustrated, sniffing the air for any trace of her scent. I had been doing it all afternoon, but with so many people, hers would be quickly lost.  
  
"Anything?" Miroku asked, watching me sniff the air deeply. I was about to tell him no when I caught it, the slight touch of her.   
  
"Wait...it's her!" I grabbed his arm and we ran down a west alley. The farther we went, the stronger her scent. It wasn't long before we a distant figure climbing over a fence, sweatshirt caught on one of the rungs, and two large figures giving chase.  
  
"Kagome!" we yelled, racing toward her. All three people looked up at us. The smallest one, the one on the fence, was Kagome.   
  
"Inuyasha? Miroku?" she called, looking a cross between afraid and relieved. The two people chasing her were wearing Golem gang jackets. When they saw us coming towards them, they took off down another alley. Back to tell their boss that their prey had help now most likely. Again I asked myself the question, just what did I get myself into? But we finally reached the fence now.   
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" I asked, looking up at her as she climbed down.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, hopping the last foot to the ground. "Thanks, you two. Those guys were chasing me for six blocks. I just couldn't shake them." She was panting, hands on her knees, head bent over with all her hand curtaining her face. Then she looked up at us. "What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you," Miroku said. Her dark eyes got wide.  
  
"Why? You didn't have to do that!"  
  
"Oh yeah, we're just gonna leave you out here for the night!" I almost yelled at her. "With Golems chasing you no less!" She blushed a bright red, straightening.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really didn't want to get anyone involved in my troubles. And I really had no idea that they would find me so quickly." She sighed, fingering something at her neck again. I shook off the question and just grabbed her arm.  
  
"Well come on, we can't be out here for nightfall," I began dragging her down the alley, back toward the main city streets. Miroku walked next to her, explaining how the gang members looked in the bar and then how we were searching for her. We reached the intersecting streets from where I would go south to get to my apartment and Miroku would go west.  
  
"It's been nice talking to you Kagome, I hope to see you soon."  
  
"Me too," she said with a smile. Miroku tried his attack once more. Kagome denied it, and nearly broke another of his fingers. Then we parted. "Um, Inuyasha," she asked me, looking at the darkening sky.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied, forcing myself to go a slower pace then I wanted to.  
  
"Where are we going?" It was an innocent enough question.  
  
"You can't go back to Kaede's, at least not now. The gang will be hanging around in case you go back now that they know you've been there. So I'm taking you back to my apartment." I explained without looking at her, we were almost there.  
  
"Oh, ok." Her voice was light and she shrugged off my hand to jog beside me. "We almost there?"  
  
I pointed to my place. "Right here." I unlocked the door and we went in, me bolting the three locks before letting out a deep sigh and leaning my head against the door. Kagome turned on a light behind me and looked around. "I know it's small."  
  
"It's really nice," she said. Her smile was genuine and I felt a little bit of relief. I didn't think she would like it. But what do I care if some girl I picked up off the street two days ago doesn't like my place? I shrugged and brushed by her toward a small closet near the bathroom. I grabbed the extra two blankets and tossed them to her.   
  
"Would you mind sleeping on the floor tonight, or do you need a bed?" I know i was sounded kind of mean, but my back was still hurting from last night's booth-bed and I could really use a good night's rest.  
  
"Floor is fine for me." Her tone expressed nothing but good-nature. It was a little strange that she wasn't upset or gonna kick me or something! I'd never met a girl who was so…not fickle.   
  
She spread the blankets out in a little corner next to my bed, making a sort of nest. I coughed and she looked up at me. "Bathroom's in the back if you need a shower or anything," I explained. It was in the back of the place, then came my bedroom/living room with the TV, a table with my digital clock, my bed and now her nest. Further up from that was the kitchen with a small table to eat at. "Kitchen's over there." She nodded, looking around.  
  
"It's cozy," she said with a smile. "Reminds me of the dorms I lived at in school, only bigger." This surprised me. I knew from experience that my pad was very small, but she seemed perfectly comfortable. Like part of the place even, and that was spooky.   
  
"Yeah, I guess. Listen, I'm gonna take a shower, you get used to the place." I headed for the bathroom after she nodded. Happy to get out of my two-day-old clothes, I relaxed a little more. It's been an exciting two days. When I got out, I smelled something cooking, something making my mouth water. I followed the delicious smell to find Kagome in my kitchen, dishing out some food into two bowls.  
  
"I figured," she began, not looking up at me. She was too intent on the job at hand. "While I'm here, I can earn my place. I'm good at cooking and I can keep the place clean and all of that." She looked up at me then, holding out a bowl. "Hope you don't mind that I made some Ramen." I drooled as I walked over to take the bowl from her hand. Ramen, the greatest invention in the history of the world. Ramen. There is nothing it can be compared to, nothing to be said about it. Ramen is just...Ramen.   
  
"You are free to stay here as long as you want," I said, stuffing my face with as much Ramen as I could fit. "As long as you cook Ramen."  
  
She giggled, it was a surprisingly cute sound. "No problems here," she said with a smile. "Ramen is my favorite food in the world!" I think that was when I knew I liked that girl. She smiled at me again, then continued to eat. We were in there, eating Ramen, when there was a knock at the door. I tensed, getting to my feet.  
  
"Who's there?" I called threw the door.  
  
"I'm looking for Kagome," a voice called back. I tensed, knowing not to answer it. But Kagome, who had come up behind me, had a strange look on her face.  
  
It couldn't be..." she said, then unlocked the door before I could stop her. I was about to curse her stupidity (like I am really a judge of that) for opening the door, at night, when people were looking for her, when her shout cut me off. "SANGO!"   
  
"KAGOME!" There was a moment of incoherent girl shrieking, then Kagome pulled someone inside, hugging madly. I locked the door behind them, watching with a confused look and a raised eyebrow.   
  
"How'd you find me?" Kagome asked the newcomer. I saw it was a girl about the same age as Kagome. She had black hair held up in a high pony tail, and lighter eyes. She was pretty, a little taller then Kagome, and looked a little buffer.   
  
"I've been looking for you for three days! I got a led that said you were at Kaede's Place. After I had a conversation with the woman herself, she said that if you weren't at this apartment with a man named Inuyasha, then she couldn't help me. I'm so happy I found you!" There were tears in her eyes, and in Kagome's too I saw. They hugged again and laughed some more.  
  
"Ahem," I said as politely as I could. "I hate to break this up, but who exactly are you?"  
  
"This is Sango," Kagome said in introduction. "She's my dearest friend in all the world!" We shook hands and I landed myself another houseguest for the night. Although Sango, another very polite girl, assured me that she would not be staying more then one night, I had that feeling it would take a while to pry the girls apart. Two room mates for the price of one, but at least the Ramen is worth it, right?  
  
Behold, Chapter 3 is complete. Whatcha think my loyal fans? Was it good? Do you like it? I think that was a good chapter. Sorry I could get Shippou in, I haven't found his opening just yet. But they will be more Sango action in Chapter 4, especially when Miroku gets a grand introduction *snickers* I just love playing God! Stay tuned, I'll try another chapter for tomorrow if I can swing it!   
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	4. What's a Guy to do?

Well, it's that time again. I have a new Chapter in the Surviving a City Saga, muhahaha. I'm really happy that I kicked that wicked writer's block that I had, so now I'm really getting into this story. But I'll skip the talkie and go to the meat, haha!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, not no way, not no how, but I plan to steal it in the near future!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
What's a Guy to do?  
  
I don't care who you are, demon, human, or half-breed, there is nothing better then waking up in the morning to the smell of food. Especially when you have a sensitive nose like mine. Heaven! Heaven I tell you! The scent of meat wafted to me from a dream and my mouth watered. When I sat up, I feared the smell was all from my brain, but then I smelled it still.  
  
Kagome was in the kitchen making us a banner breakfast. She looked rather chipper that morning, hair wet and held up from a shower and wearing different clothes. My guess would be that Sango lent her some from that bag she had with her the night before. Speaking of Sango, she immerged from the bathroom behind me and scampered into the kitchen.  
  
"Kagome, you are a goddess!" she squeaked happily, hopping around and eyeing the food. I mentally agreed, getting up and walking over.  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha," Kagome said with a smile. "I virtually cleaned out your kitchen, so we'll have to go food shopping today. But I thought it was worth it. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"   
  
"Yeah, uh-huh," I wasn't paying attention, drooling at the food in front of me. I think she knew I wasn't paying attention. Sango had the same idea as me as we slinked towards the unprotected sustenance. Kagome only laughed, grabbing a piece of toast before allowing us to attack the rest. Sango and I dug in with our hands, savagely fighting over every crumb. I can honestly say that it was the best meal I had ever eaten.   
  
During this time of food warfare, there was a knock on the door and Kagome went to answer it. "Good morning Miroku!" I heard her chirp as she let him in. "You're welcome to food, if Inuyasha has left any." There was amusement in her voice and I turned just long enough to wave a hand at Miroku before stuffing my face some more. My partner came over, beating away my hand for some toast, but froze when he noticed the unknown female located next to me, eating just as quickly.  
  
"And who might this be?" he mused aloud, looking her over. Sango looked up at him from her plate, mouth full, and gave him a glare. I almost choked on my toast when Miroku's eyes lit up like he had just got fifty bucks. Oh boy, this wasn't good.   
  
"This is Sango," Kagome told Miroku, eyeing him apprehensively. It seems she had the smae thoughts I did. "She's my best friend. Sango was looking for me when Kaede told her I'd be here with Inuyasha."   
  
"Is that so?" he said absently, looking from one girl to the other. The smug look on his face told me he thought he was in heaven. The way to my heart is food, the way to Miroku's is to simply be of the opposite gender. I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"Sango," Kagome said, turning to her friend. "This is Miroku, Inuyasha's friend. He also helped save me from Naraku's men yesterday." My ears twitched at this. So it was Naraku who was after her? She knew it was the Golem gang on her tail? I held my tongue however, when Sango swallowed and got to her feet. She bowed in front of Miroku.  
  
"I thank you for helping to save Kagome," she said very regally, but there was something in her eyes that told me she knew very well what Miroku was and was not.  
  
"I'm always out to help a lady in trouble," he said with a smirk. Then it happened, Miroku's super-ultra-lecher-move. Simply, he grabbed her ass before she could do anything about it. I shook my head and looked up at Kagome, she had a horrified look on her face.  
  
"That was not a very good idea Miroku," she said, but the damage was done. Sango's eyes flashed red as she grabbed a frying pan off the stove and belted Miroku across the face.   
  
"AHHH!" Miroku cried, landing about eight feet away, in the middle of my living room. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically at this. He deserved worse, and Sango was ready to pummel him some more, but Kagome stopped her.  
  
"That's enough Sango. I think you gave him enough brain damage for one day!" Kagome pried the frying pan out of Sango's hand and sat her down at the table again, but I think she had lost her appetite. Miroku didn't move for a few minutes. Either he was really unconscious, which I doubted, or he was just laying like a slug until he was sure Sango wasn't coming back to finish him off, which was what he probably did. Miroku can really act like a pussy sometimes. He should be able to take the beatings from the girls he feels up.   
  
Kagome went over to Miroku and helped him to sit on my bed, examining the large bruise on the side of his face. "Wow, she got you good!" Miroku smiled, though I know it had to hurt with a bruise like that!  
  
"It was worth it." Sango snorted, but I saw a faint blush on her face. I raised an eyebrow and she just looked away.   
  
"Well, nothing bleeding or broken. You got away lucky! Last guy who pulled that on Sango was in the hospital for two weeks!" Kagome beamed a smile at him before heading back to the kitchen to clean up. Sango helped her. I went over to Miroku, pointing and laughing.  
  
"Oh man, you should have seen your face when she cracked you with the pan!" I went into another fit of laughter. "You looked like one of those chibi things on a Saturday morning cartoon!" I couldn't help it, I physically cackled! Yeah, I've seen women go off the deep end with Miroku, slapping him around and all, but nothing like what these two girls did. Maybe the inner city was a tougher neighborhood then I thought. That drew my thoughts back to what Kagome had said about Naraku and my laughter stopped.  
  
Kagome was still in the kitchen, talking with Sango about girl stuff I guess. I really didn't want to interrupt them, but I was worried and curious. The Golems were not demons who just let things lie. You'd have to do something pretty big to get the whole gang on your tail, or to get the attention of Naraku. He obviously wanted Kagome back, badly. The scene at Kaede's came back to my mind. They had a picture of Kagome, saying she was their boss's sister and everything. What was really going on here?  
  
"Ah, Kagome?" I said, coming up behind the two girls. She looked up at me, half smiling in expectance. Sango looked up too, but her eyes slid over to where Miroku was still sitting, leaning back smugly. She growled and turned back. "Could I talk to you?" I asked Kagome, rubbing the back of my head.  
  
"Sure! Now that breakfast is gone I was gonna go out to get more food. We can talk on the way." Her logic was simple.   
  
"This meal was on you," Sango said, reaching into her pocket and retrieving a small wallet. "We'll pay for the next ones, in thanks for letting us stay here and all."   
  
"You don't have to..." I trailed off because the fact was, I hadn't been out pocketing in two days. The money I had would be gone soon, so I'd let them treat for now. I mean, my life was probably now being risked, there's nothing wrong with letting girls spring for groceries.  
  
"We want to," Sango said with a smile. From what I read about her, I could see she was very protective over Kagome, like an older sister. She also looked like a fighter, with a slightly colder presence then the soft and warm vibe that Kagome gave off. Not that Sango wasn't friendly, she was just more reserved. I could respect her from the moment she shook my hand.   
  
"Ok then," Kagome said happily, tossing a dish towel into the sink. "Let's be off." She walked to the door, grabbing her discarded jacket from the ground next to the nest she had slept in with Sango. Then she looked to Miroku. "Are you coming?" Sango froze making a few sputtering sounds as she went over to Kagome with a very unhappy expression. "Oh Sango, relax. If he hasn't learned his lessen already, you can always pummel him again." The other girl relaxed, but only slightly. Miroku got to his feet and followed me as the four of us left for the streets of the city.  
  
It was busy this morning. Everyone running this way and that way. We stopped in a few places, Kagome and Sango browsing over the food and picking out only what looked the best to them. My mouth watered at the sight of all the Ramen Kagome bought, flashing me a huge grin. Sango groaned, saying something about how not everyone loves Ramen as much as she does. I openly gaped at her, muttering something about how Ramen is the epitome of all things good. Sango gaped back, then smiled at Kagome saying how I was her Ramen soul-mate.   
  
For a while, I forgot that I had wanted to talk to Kagome about anything. I was too busy watching her. She was absolutely a sight to behold, flashing a pretty smile at everyone she spoke to. It was like anyone who laid eyes on her was totally smitten. Some of the hardest shop clerks I had ever seen, demons no less, went all gooey on her, offering the finest stuff for half the price. Sango watched with a knowing smile on her face. She stood next to me at just such an occasion.  
  
"She's still got it," she commented idly.  
  
"What's that?" I asked. Miroku was off talking to some girl behind a register and she looked two seconds away from flashing him with the price scanner.  
  
"Kagome has always been like that." She seemed to think for a moment, coming up with the words. "She can charm people, but not in a con-like way, like that guy," she waved a hand at Miroku and rolled her eyes. "She's got such a pure heart, everyone seems to be in a rush to be near her. It's been that way since we were small."  
  
I could see what she meant. It was like Kagome could calm the soul of anyone with a look and a smile. I got this weird, flighty feeling in my stomach, but shook it off with a thought of something at breakfast. "You've known her a long time then?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, since we were about five I think." Sango paused a second before continuing her story. "Our families have been friends for quite a few years, before we were even born. It's tied into who she is, and the thing she protects." Sango stopped, like she had said too much, but I ushered her on. "Well, when Kagome and her brother, Souta, were sent away for schooling, my family sent me and my brother Kohaku as well. Kagome and I have been together for many years. When he parents died and she had to come home, I came home as well."  
  
"So you're kind of like her body guard?" I mused aloud, looking from Kagome back to Sango.  
  
"You could say that. Kagome's family are mystics, the ones with power. I'm sure she's told you." I nodded in agreement. Now it was getting interesting. "Her family are the ones bound to protect the scared jewel. My family are the ones bound to protect the guardians of the jewel. I am her body guard in a devine right, but basically I'm just her friend. I protect her when I can. But I failed when her shrine was attacked three days ago." Sango sighed. I would have tried to cheer her up, but the wheels in my head were turning. She had said jewel didn't she? Kagome said she protected a scared object, but she didn't say what it was. Suddenly, my eyes widened, and I realized why a demon gang was after her.  
  
"She doesn't protect THAT jewel, does she?" I blurted at Sango. She looked highly upset.  
  
"What jewel?" Miroku asked, striding over. There was a red hand-print on his face and he look very pleased with himself.   
  
"Nothing," Sango said quickly, backing away. "I shouldn't have said anything." She quickly ran over to Kagome's side and whispered to her. I perked my ears, trying to hear.  
  
"--Shikon Jewel. I'm so sorry Kagome, it just slipped out!"  
  
"It's alright, I was going to tell him anyway." This made me feel somewhat warm and fuzzy inside, not that I would ever admit it.  
  
"But what would you grandfather say?" Sango said, still not happy.  
  
"Grandpa can't protect me here Sango. We have to trust them, there's no other choice. They saved my life, twice! I think we can trust them with that much."  
  
Sango sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know. Not everyone in this city can be trusted, especially a half-demon and a lecher." I was miffed with this statement. But it was old prejudice. Being a half-demon just made you more susceptible to insults and blame.  
  
"Sango," Kagome said in a soft voice. "You shouldn't talk about them like that. Especially since Inuyasha can hear everything we're saying." I froze. She was looking at me, giving a little wave from across the store. I waved back, blushing dully. They came back over, Sango looking apologetic and Kagome looking calm. She took my arm and led me from the store. "We should talk now." I only nodded, still kind of surprised.  
  
Sango and Miroku walked behind us, arguing all the way. Sometimes it was a low conversation, other times it was Sango yelling and chasing him around the street with a large and threatening object. They were oblivious to us as Kagome and I walked at a slow pace.  
  
"Like I told you before, I am the guardian of a scared object," she began with a whimsical sigh, her hand at her neck. "This object is known as the Shikon Jewel. I'm sure you've heard of it."  
  
"Who hasn't?" I said off handedly. It was really hard to believe that this pretty little thing was supposed to be the guardian of the most sought after artifact in the entire city. Every demon knew of the Shikon jewel, and every one of them wanted the jewel for themselves. It was said that the humans who protected the jewel were the strongest in all of the city, and could smite a demon in the blink of an eye. "Everyone knows about the Shikon Jewel. Able to grant any demon unbeatable strength and grant a human their heart's greatest wish. For a half-demon it could mean becoming a human or becoming a full demon."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes. My family has guarded the jewel for many generations. Sango's family have guarded us for just as long." We both looked at her 'guardian' as she grabbed Miroku by the back of his shirt and began beating him over the head with a long stick of hard bread. The baker from whom Sango had stolen the bread began chasing after them. I shook my head and looked back at Kagome. She smiled at the scene, then looked back at me and continued with her story. "Like I told you, my parents were killed two years ago and I was brought home to the city by my grandfather. He owns and cares for the shrine where the jewel is supposed to be housed. Being the oldest in my family, Grandpa started my training to be the Shikon's guardian immediately."  
  
"Training? You mean like learning to fight and stuff?" I asked, curious.  
  
"Well, not really. Grandpa is a mystical man, not a warrior. It's Sango who taught me basic self-defense." She sighed a little. "I'm not very good at either, as you've seen. Sango can fight and take care of herself. All I ever seem to do is screw up." I felt bad for her. She seemed to lost here in this place, too good-hearted for the rough and tumble life of a street urchin. I was tempted to put an arm around, but I thought better off it. "Sorry, didn't mean to go on that little self-pity trip. I was talking about training, yes."  
  
She wrapped her jacket tighter around, as if warding off cold, looking forward as she walked. "Grandpa taught me spiritual things. Each member of my family has a certain weapon, a symbol of their power. This weapon best conveys their power. Mine is the bow and arrow. With that weapon, my power as the Shikon Guard is at its height and I could defeat any demon that attempts to steal it. My powers need something on which to focus their energy, the arrows I shoot. But without my bow, I'm a very poor guardian indeed." She sighed again, looking up at me with an ironic smile. She looked really sad in her eyes, really sad. "Last year, Grampa did this whole ritual thing, making me the 'official' Guardian of the Shikon Jewel. That's when everything started to go wrong."  
  
"How so?" I asked. I was genuinely curious about all of this. I had the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel and her body guard staying at my apartment! I couldn't say if I had the best or worst luck in the world. Probably a little of both cuz I'm just that well-rounded.  
  
"Well, that's when The Golems started coming to the shrine. One of them especially. A demon named Naraku." I felt a cold streak of fear in me. Naraku was the most evil, and powerful demon in this entire city. Nothing happened without him knowing about it. If Kagome was being hunted by him, she was in some pretty deep shit. And I was getting dragged right into it as well.  
  
"So Naraku was after the Jewel," I said out loud.  
  
"Yeah, but he wasn't out for it directly. He came to the shrine to learn its history and power. Grandpa didn't like him there, but the shrine is for people and demons to come and pay their respects for the fallen. The jewel is part of that so he couldn't throw Naraku out without good reason. Naraku was an upstanding citizen, even though everyone knew his shady practices. There was really no way to make him leave." She began to shiver slightly. "That's when he started coming for me." I perked at this, looking at her questioningly. "He became interested in me, the new Guardian of the Shikon Jewel."  
  
"But it was more then just innocent curiosity," Sango said from behind us, making me jump. Miroku followed after her, starry eyed in a lovesick way. At first I thought it was from the intense beating that Sango gave him, but then I noticed it was more of a mushy way and rolled my eyes. "He was practically stalking her!" Sango walked close to Kagome, lending some warmth and a concerned smile.  
  
"What do you mean by stalking?" Miroku asked, pushing he way in between me and Kagome. I growled at him, grinning in a way that made my fangs very clear. He gave me an 'eh-he' laugh and backed up a little.  
  
"He or one of his minions would always be following her around. And whenever Naraku was at the shrine, he wouldn't leave Kagome alone. She was polite, as always, but he was persistent until she took to hiding in the house. Even when I was there, he was shamless about what he wanted from her." Kagome blushed a dull red, looking at the sidewalk under her feet. Sango looked unabashedly angry. "It wasn't even in a flirty way like with Miroku, it was a total demand for sex. He'd say little things and try to touch her all the time." I felt my hackles rise. That was not a way anyone should treat a girl, especially a girl like Kagome.  
  
"That's horrible!" Miroku said. At that, Kagome smiled and then started to laugh. I relaxed a little now that she didn't look so humiliated.  
  
"Coming from you Miroku, that makes me feel better." He beamed.  
  
"Always here to help." I was surprised that he didn't try to grab her this time. So was she, but she smiled and looked at Sango. Sango looked at me. I looked at Miroku. He shrugged and we all started walking again.  
  
"So, what happened?" I asked, wanting to know what made her run away.  
  
"Well, one afternoon about a month ago, Grandpa and Souta went out shopping. I stayed home to look after the shrine and to wait for Sango and Kohaku, who were coming for dinner."  
  
"We were finishing up some last minute chores at our home before heading over," Sango explained. "Or we would have been there sooner." Something darkened her eyes. "We should have been there sooner." Kagome placed a hand on her arm.   
  
"Sango," the simple act of Kagome saying her name made the other girl look up and take a deep breath. I could see tears shining in her eyes as she looked away from all of us. Kagome sighed and looked away as well. "I was alone in the shrine when Naraku and two other of his demons came. I had been in the Jewel House, a small building in the center of the grounds that housed the Jewel with pure mystical energy. Only the Guardian can enter the house, but anyone can look inside it to see the Jewel. When I was finished with my duties, I headed back to the house. Naraku stopped me in the open yard."  
  
Miroku and I both tensed. The girls sensed this and they moved closer to us, trying to dispel tension. Sango was rewarded for this gesture by being groped. Miroku was rewarded for groping with a swift fist to the jaw. Kagome continued once they were done.  
  
"He knew I was alone. I tried to get away and all, using a few tricks Sango taught me. But that only pissed him off. He roughed me up pretty good," her tone was casual but I could see the shadows in her dark eyes. I took her hand in mine, knowing at least a little contact would help. She smiled up at me and squeezed my hand, but then she darkened and looked away from me, to sometime before I existed. "I think he would have raped me, he tried at least."  
  
"That's when Kohaku and I got there," Sango cut in, wrapping her arms around Kagome to ward off evil memories. "We chased off Naraku's two henchmen, but he was harder. My brother had his arm broken for interfering. He was like an animal, totally feral that we interrupted him. I was...the most frightened I have ever been, seeing Kagome like that." A few tears fell from Sango's eyes, but Kagome refused to cry, comforting her friend instead.   
  
"Sango and Kohaku distracted him long enough for me to get to the Jewel House. That's where I keep my bow. I fired a shot. It went wide, but I think Naraku knew what would happen if I were to hit him for real. He took off then and I didn't hear from him until three days ago, when he and his gang attacked our shrine."  
  
"I was a setup," Sango said with venom in her tone. "Half the gang attacked another location to draw the Wolf Pack and my family away from the shrine while Naraku and a group of his best demons went for Kagome and the Jewel."  
  
"The Wolf Pack?" I asked. I had heard the name before. It was an inner city gang, one that rivaled the Golems. There territory was no where near as vast, but it was a small circle that kept everyone else out.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said, a smile on her face again. "They're a Pure gang of Wolf Demons, but they act like Mixers. They protect all the humans and demons who live in their territory as if we were their own. The Wolf territory is one of the safest places in the city, but I just couldn't ask them to risk more lives for me alone."  
  
It was actually frustrating looking at this girl. She'd let no one help her under the impression that her life was not worth help. It was getting on my nerves. "You know, people will protect you whether you want them to or not," I said with a tone that dared an argument. She didn't take the dare.  
  
"He's right you know," Sango agreed. "I'm here, and your grandfather and Souta would protect you with their last breath. And you know Kouga would if you'd let him."  
  
"Kouga?" I asked Sango, blinking in a confused way.  
  
"He's the new leader of the Wolf Pack," she explained. "He's got a thing for Kagome, even though they're just friends." I bristled a little bit, but forced myself to be calm. What should I care if some wolf liked Kagome?   
  
"You know," I said off-handedly, as if it was no big deal. I am such a sucker... "I'm kinda already involved with all of this stuff. I did beat the hell outta six Golems and liberate you twice. I'm not gonna just walk away now that I'm in this deep." She looked at me with such gratefulness that I had to salvage my pride with a quick witted response. But I have no quick wit! Ah! Think brain, think! Why have you betrayed me?? "Well, you know, where would the fun in life be if I just walked away? I mean, it could be interesting." Yeah, wait to go Inuyasha. I mentally kicked myself, hard.  
  
"Thank you," both girls said to me, smiling brilliantly.  
  
"What about me? I'm gonna help too!" Miroku said, feeling left out.  
  
"Thanks to you to Miroku," Kagome said. Then she did something that stunned us all. She kissed Miroku on the cheek, quick as lightning, like one of her smiles. He didn't even have time to grope her, not that he could have functioned. Sango looked like she was about to gag, eyes wide and face drained of all color. I just blinked, then went ridged when I received the same thing. Both me and Miroku looked at her and blushed, hard. She just smiled prettily before taking Sango's arm and heading back toward my home.  
  
Now, let me ask you this. When you wake up one morning from a boring, but safe life, you can never imagine that two days later you're thrown into the mix of something that is quickly shaping into an adventure of a dangerous proportion. Rescuing a pretty girl from an ugly situation is one thing, taking her home so she doesn't get attack in the dead of night is another. But when you find out the leader of the worst gang in the entire city is after the self-same girl you happened to rescue, you get a little scared. You get even more scared when you find out this girl could blow you away with a carefully aimed arrow. You become totally freaked when she says she'd the guardian of the Shikon Jewel, something with more power then you could ever imagine. Maybe you should have just shut your mouth and let the girl leave with her friend. Maybe this is over your head. But then she kisses you and everything you had been scared of seems like a small thing. When she kisses you, you know that you have to protect her, and you have to protect her for as long as she'll let you. And if you get it your way, that'll be forever. Especially when this girl is beautiful, sweet, and can cook Ramen like you can't believe! So let me ask you, what's a guy to do?  
  
Hehe, there we are. Chapter 4 is fin! 5 will be in your face tomorrow, I hope. Monday at the latest. I doubt that I'll finish this story before I have to get back to school in two weeks, but if not then I'll have to slow down my chapter output. But who knows, another few days like yesterday and I just might get it all out. Okay, a few people I'd like to thank...*ahem*  
  
Jessie s-d: I love you for loving my story, hehe. Good luck on your mission to kill Naraku, just don't be mad at me if I kill him first. Muhahaha!  
  
AnimeAngel0123: I'm glad my literary skills have impressed you enough to where you enjoy my fic! And don't worry, Kagome will be kicking some major ass later on in the story. Right now I have to wrap out all the background info and get the characters set up. Believe me, once the fun begins, she won't be sitting in a corner.  
  
dangerous-beans: I'm pleased you think it's good. And about the Ramen rant, hehe, Ramen is actually my favorite food too so I like to make my character's Ramen-crazed. I have a little ongoing food joke in all of my fics. In my Yu Yu Hakusho fic intitled 'The Fighter' it's pie that everyone loves. This one is Ramen, glorious Ramen...*drools*  
  
Ok, that's all of you who have reviewed so far. (Now I have 6 fans, hehe *feels loved and is still teary eyed*) Please remember to review the story, that's what the little button down there is for!   
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	5. Peace and QuietOnly a Memory

Dear Readers,  
  
You know, I really have no life so I'm kicking out yet another episode of my fic Surviving a City. If the truth be told, I have a nasty habit of starting a story but not finishing it. But I have a good feeling about this one, yep I do. So I figure, as long as I've got Inuyasha on the brain and I can stay on the computer late since school don't start for another week and a half, might as well rap out as much as I can right? I don't hear any complaints! Yes, here is chapter Numero Cinco. But first I've got a few thanks to give, you can skip threw if you wish. *looks dignified (yeah right!)*  
  
Jessie s-d: Please refrain from shooting the author...being in a cast from the waste down will not only do hell for my already hellish social life, it'll make it hard for me to get down the stairs and to my computer. You can kill Naraku if you must, but leave the scraps for me to finish off!  
  
AnimeAngel0123: I will mosey on over to your fics right after I finish this very chapter, so expect lots of reviews from me. I think you'll find me obnoxious and annoying, bwuhahahaha!  
  
pruningshears: Yes, I do believe that the title of chapter one reflects strongly on Inuyasha's job threw this fic. I was originally planning a third person over-view, but then I thought a first person of Inuyasha would give me a much better chance of messing with his head, muhahah! And yes, he does think himself an idiot for going against the cardianl rule, but hey, if he didn't, where would the story be?   
  
NIGHTSCREAM: You make me blush! Yes, I do put time and effort into everything I write. This idea has only been in my head a few days actually, so I'm impressing myself with how well it's turned out! Don't worry, Sesshomaru shall not be forgotten by me, he doesn't appear for a while though. And Kouga...that goes without saying! He's my favorite character! *points to name* Notice 'Wolf Demon' is part of my title, hehe. So you can expect much Kouga action in later chapters, that you can!  
  
Disclaimer: Buwahahahaha! I don't know anything about the break in at the Anime place! *whistles innocently*  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Peace and Quiet...Only a Memory  
  
Once Upon a Time, isn't that how fairy tales begin? Well, Once upon a time I used to have a tiny apartment all to myself. Now, that's only a memory. Now I share a tiny apartment with two women and my pervert business partner who just refuses to go back to his own house. I would throw him out, if it wasn't already dark. I don't know how I'm expected to house this many people, I really don't. Me and Kagome, that's livable. A little cramped, but livable. Me, Kagome, and Sango....even more cramped but tolerable. Me, Kagome, Sango, AND my pervert business partner...I'll be homeless in a few hours.  
  
"Miroku! Will you grow up and stop groping the girls?!?!" I yelled at him, fuming for the last time. There is something wrong with having that many hormones, I'm serious. It's like he is physically unable to restrain himself from grabbing at Sango. I gave him the eye quite a few times when he made moves on Kagome, though she denied him every time. I think he training gives her heightened reflexes, at least enough to block a lecher's hand. When I told this to her, she smiled and asked if I had ever lived in a dorm with twenty guys before. I guess my question goes without saying.   
  
"I can't help it!" Miroku whined, his fast being ground into the floor by Sango's foot.  
  
"You perverted bastard!" she raged, totally flustered to the point of hysteria. Kagome tried to calm her down, but then Miroku would just turn around and pull some other of his tricks to start it all over again. After about three attempts of this, Kagome gave up. She went back to the kitchen to finish unpacking all the food that she and Sango bought today. Really not wanting to watch anymore of the Sango-to-Miroku beatings, just a tad too much drama for me, I went to help her out.   
  
"I would make him go home if it wasn't dark," I said in apology to Kagome. She laughed, looking back at the battle.  
  
"Oh, she's making a fuss but I think Sango is rather enjoying it." I blinked at her a little bit. Looking back at them, making sure Sango was much to busy to listen in, Kagome leaned over closer to me and whispered, "Sango is very pretty, but while we were at school, boys were very intimidated by her. Her family has taught her to fight since a young age. I don't think any boy has ever shown her a minute's worth of attention, let alone all that Miroku is giving her." I raised an eyebrow at this, she just laughed and went about her tasks.  
  
"But isn't Miroku being a little...I dunno, forward?" I commented, needing to rationalize.  
  
"Yes, I don't think groping her is the right way to go about it. But still, Sango is not your average girl. The beatings alone prove that!" I nodded, watching them duke it out. Sango had a very strong right hook, but Miroku was getting better at dodging her blows. The strange thing was that both of them were grinning ear-to-ear while this was going on. Maybe Kagome's right.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha, you haven't eaten anything since breakfast, would you like something?" I perked at this, ears twitching a little. Could she mean what I think she meant? "I feel like Ramen." I sighed a contented agreement, then sat at the table to await the perfection that is Ramen. Sango and Miroku even called a truce long enough to eat, then went back to their battle. Kagome ate at the table next to me. She even gave me the left over Ramen from the others and herself. Have I mentioned how much I like this girl?  
  
Once again I awoke to the heavenly smell of food. I was have hanging off my bed as I lifted my head, ears twitching, to the smell that wafted to me from the kitchen. Sango and Kagome talked in low voices as they prepared the food. I got up, stepping on Miroku in my haste, and went to investigate. I was met with polite greetings from both girls as they gave me a plate of food. Miroku was met with one polite greeting, and one icy stare. It was a pretty nice meal, considering.  
  
Once the meal was done, the dishes were washed, and everything was once more right with the world, I kicked Miroku out of the house. He begged on bended knee to stay, but I hadn't gotten to sleep until an hour before dawn that morning because every time Sango would fall to sleep, she would awaken from Miroku's 'little examinations' of her. It was the most annoying night I have had. Kagome wished him a nice day, and that he would come again soon. Sango was quiet, not even a threat out of her. Miroku left a broken man; so he says. He'll be back tomorrow, or tonight if he can swing it.   
  
We decided to stay home that day. I went back to bed, attempting to rest myself. Kagome said it was best if I not be in her way as she went about her chores. Sango shook her head.  
  
"Kagome, you are the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel, not a maid. Inuyasha is a grown man, he can take care of himself!"  
  
"Sango, I'm not mooching off of his kindness any more then I have to. I like these chores anyway. They make it feel normal." Her voice was passive, not wanting to really argue. I, the owner of this establishment, was not even invited into the conversation. I simply pulled the sheet over my head.  
  
"But you're above this," Sango said in a rather disturbed voice. "If someone has to be a servant, let me!" At this, I lifted my head.  
  
"I'm not having servants," I muttered. "Kagome is a wicked good cook. Plus she likes Ramen. She wants to do it, leave her alone Sango." Sango looked hostile, but Kagome was determined. Her face was set in a very demanding fashion. She set her hands on her hips and stared down at Sango, even though the other girl was taller. This was Kagome the Guardian, not Kagome the girl off the street. It hit me then that she really was of a higher breeding then all of this.   
  
"Alright Kagome, if you want to do this, I can't stop you. But I will help you." So the girls went about their business, cleaning my apartment from top to bottom and I drifted off to sleep.  
  
I was woken up by the sound of scratching at my door. I lifted the sheet off my head in time to see Sango opening the door. I bit my tongue, about to yell at them never to open the door if I wasn't awake, when I saw Sango kneeling on the ground, petting something small and furry.  
  
"Kirara, I'm so happy you were able to find us!" Kagome stuck her head out from the bathroom.  
  
"Kirara's here?"  
  
"Yes, come say hello Kagome." She didn't need to be told twice. The girl was across the room faster then I would have thought and the furry thing jumped into her arms. Kagome laughed and cuddled it a second, before handing it back to Sango.  
  
The small furry creature looked like a cat, but it had more then one tail. I could smell the demon on it. But somehow it looked more cute then opposing. It was then that the furry creature noticed me and padded over, lifting it's head to sniff my face.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha, this is Kirara. Sango's cat demon companion." A cat demon. It was actually kinda cute, in a fuzz ball sorta way.  
  
"Kirara, huh? Not much of a demon," I commented. The cat looked hurt, but I reached out a claw and stroked it's head. She looked very happy with me then.  
  
"That's only because she's not in demon form now. Kirara gets larger, and fiercer, when in battle," Sango explained to me, on her feet again. "She brought a message from Kohaku." The girls read a small note aloud.  
  
"Sango, Have you found Kagome yet? Her grandfather and Souta are really worried, so is father. If Kirara finds you, which I know she will cuz no one's better then Kirara, please come home to report. We need you here for a day or so. --Kohaku."  
  
"Guess I should go," Sango said, folding up the note. "I can tell your grandfather and Souta that you're safe."  
  
Kagome nodded, looking sad. "I wish I could tell them myself. Souta must be so afraid." She sighed aloud, but then flashed a little smile at Sango. "Give him a hug for me, ok?"  
  
Sango returned the grin. "Of course. If I leave now, I won't be able to get back by nightfall. I'll have to stay the night and come back tomorrow."  
  
"Can you find your way back?" I asked her, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.  
  
"Yes, and Kirara now knows the way. Plus, I won't have to deal with the lecher again until tomorrow then." A contented smile was on her face, bordering on smug. I grinned to, as did Kagome.  
  
"Well hurry and get home," Kagome said. "I promise not to get into any trouble until you get back." Sango looked unsure, flashed a glance my way, then nodded and hugged Kagome. With that, and a wave to me, she was out the door with Kirara. "Don't forget to grab some of my stuff Sango!" Kagome called after her.  
  
"I won't!" she called back. Then Kagome closed the door and we were alone in the house. At it was, surprisingly quiet.  
  
"You go back to sleep," she said to me with a smile. "I'm still cleaning, then I'll fix dinner. No Ramen, except for a midnight snack. I know that Ramen is food for your soul, but too much of it spoils the luxury."  
  
"Aww damn, you just blew my day," I teased. She laughed and went back to her cleaning. I was no longer tired so I stretched and got to my feet. I followed her around curiously, like a puppy following it's mother. I snorted at the analogy in my own brain.  
  
"What?" she asked, looking up at me then back down to spotless bathroom. "Did I do something wrong? Move something to the wrong place?"  
  
I blinked and held up my hands quickly. "No no, it's perfect. You did a great job Kagome! I was just thinking something, that's all."  
  
She looked back down and then back at me. "Ok, but are you sure everything it fine?" I looked around the bathroom, totally clean. The same the true about the living room/bedroom and the kitchen. My apartment had never looked this good as long as I had called it home. In fact, it didn't even look like my home anymore. It was more like something I would have expected Kagome to be used to. Something spotless and perfect. It gave me a hard feeling in my gut, like this place wasn't good enough for her. Like I wasn't good enough for her. But that's dumb! I should just stop thinking about this right now.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you alright?" she asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Peachy," I muttered, brushing past her. I looked up and saw her standing over me, hands on her hips, the same way she had been talking to Sango before. She was back, Kagome the Guardian. I couldn't help but feel a little bit afraid, looking at the calm and commanding look on her face, the sparkle in her eye. Even more whacked was this really strong urge I had to kiss her.  
  
"You know," she said, still calm and cool and collected. "If I'm going to be living here, which I obviously have no choice but to do, I would like to learn a little bit more about you." I blinked up at her.  
  
"You wanna know about...me?" It was a startling thought. I was a half-breed. I was a pick-pocket. A very unenthusiastic yay from the big I-man.  
  
"Yes I wanna know about you. I told you a lot about myself, and some not-so-flattering stuff mind you," she said, looking a bit more miffed then before.   
  
"I'm sorry?" I said. How does one respond to that?  
  
"Talk. Tell me about you and you life. I want to know. We're alone again. Sango won't be back until tomorrow and Miroku isn't coming back for a while either. So talk, I'd really like to get to know you better." Now that was a whopper I didn't see coming. What the hell did she need to know about me other then the fact that I was a half-breed, that I was familiar with the way things worked and the city, and that she could crash at my pad as long as she needed?   
  
"Uh..." I started. Not really knowing what to say. Kagome sighed ad sat down on the bed next to me.  
  
"We'll start slow," she said. "Were you born in the city? Do you have any family here? Stuff like that."  
  
"I was born in the city," I explained, not looking at her. "As you know, I'm a half-breed. My mother was human, my father was a dog demon. He died before I was old enough to remember him, but I remember some of my Mom. She was...beautiful, and warm. She never made me feel like a freak." I shook my head, smiling. I remembered little things about my mother. The way she held me, her smile, her voice when she sang me to sleep. "She died when I was eight. Since then, I've been on my own. I met Miroku years ago, and we've been friends and partners since." I paused before saying more. "I do have a half-brother. He was the son of my father and another demon. I haven't seen him in years though, so I don't know where he is or what he's doing. We never got along well. He thinks I'm below him."  
  
"That's dumb," Kagome scoffed. I looked at her in surprise.  
  
"What's dumb?"  
  
"Your brother thinking you're below him. You're a righteous dude," she said with a huge smile. I just laughed at her. "Seriously Inuyasha, you're such a nice person. How could anyone think that about you?" She shook her head and sighed. "I kinda get what you mean though. Not all the world is excepting."  
  
"You are," I said, not really knowing why. She looked at me and smiled again.  
  
"That's only 'cause you're cute. Why do you think I'm sticking 'round this place?" I laughed. She really was a funny girl.  
  
"I can't imagine why," I said back, shaking my head. "Does all this splendor not please you?" I waved my hand around the apartment.   
  
"Of course it does. It would please me more though, if Miroku could hold back the horny teen bit and Sango could control her temper. Then we might have some peace and quiet."  
  
"Peace and quiet?" I looked at her and she looked back. I grinned. "That's only a memory." She returned my smile.  
  
"You're right." We laughed and talked a little more. I told her about how I spent most of my teen years as a pick-pocket. She told me more about her life in a school outside the city. She made dinner and we ate in a comfortable silence. It was getting dark outside by now and I settled on my bed for a while, pulling my feet under me and closing my eyes.   
  
It was then that I felt Kagome sit down next to me. Not enough to startle me out of my serene state. I kind of liked her being next to me. She made me feel calmer and reminded me of what Sango said about her being of such a pure heart that she could charm anyone. She had even charmed the leader of the most dangerous gang in the city, but that was not a good thing. I dwelled on such thoughts until something happened that made me jerk open my eyes.  
  
Kagome was leaning over me, fingers on my ears. "Uh, Kagome?" I asked nervously.  
  
"Huh?" she asked, too intent on what she was doing.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"You're ears...they're so tweakable!" I looked totally spooked, because I was. Her fingers were gentle on my sensitive ears, not yanking them like other had done over the years. She leaned in a little more, fingers massaging them slowly. I shivered, it felt really good. "You know you like it," she laughed.  
  
"How do you know?" I barked at her, a little disturbed that I did.  
  
"You would have pushed me away by now if you didn't." She had amusement in her voice as she met my gaze, hands stroking my ears softly.  
  
"Arg! Ok, you caught me. I like when you stroke my ears! I'm so weak." She laughed then and I sighed a little, leaning my head closer so she could fondle my ears better. Kagome was more then happy to oblige. After a while, she patted me on the forehead and said her goodnights before curling up in her nest on the floor. I felt sleepy and content. If I had been a cat, I would have been purring. So the lights went out and we went to sleep. For the first time in years, I liked the fact that I had dog ears.  
  
Muhahah! Chapter 5. I had to do the ear thing, I'm sorry. It's a must. This is a short chapter, I know. I needed a little filler to show the relationship between my main characters are growing before I leap head-long into the great battles to come. This is a seconardy romance genre after all! I need a bit 'o fluff! The arrivals of Shippou and Kouga. (BTW: Kouga will be here next chapter, yay!) Thanks for reading, you people make my day so happy. I love your reviews almost as much as Ramen!  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	6. Word from the Front

*Ahem* Yes, now that I have your attention, let us proceed to chapter 6! *laughs insanely* Sorry, getting a little too much into the rush of power, my ego is getting bigger. Must be calm...*deep, cleansing breaths* Anyway, I few things before I begin.   
  
Jessie s-d: please refrain from shooting Kouga, even if you hate him. It's not a good thing to shoot my role model. My inner chibi has a pair of kodachis and by God, he's not afraid to use them.   
  
pruningshears: I plan to do the entire story from Inuyasha's perspective, except for maybe the last chapter.   
  
Sesshomaru13: I'm very pleased that you love me story!  
  
Divine-Heart: *sniffle* you like me, you really like me  
  
This chapter is deticated to everyone who has reviewed so far, so make me feel like Ramen, and that's really saying a lot! muhahaha!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know nothing 'bout no 7-eleven and just because I have Kouga and Inuyasha tied up in my closet doesn't mean I stole them or anything.   
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Word from the Front  
  
A guy could get used to this, waking up in the morning to a home cooked meal. I mean, sure, I used to grab a quick something in the morning before heading out with Miroku, or heading to Kaede's for some grub. But for three days running, I have awoken to breakfasts that I have never in my life experienced.   
  
When I got up that morning, Kagome started laughing at me the second she noticed I was awake. "You look like one of those cartoon characters that floats towards food whenever he smells it," she said in between breaths.   
  
"If the shoe fits," I replied, eyeing the food, ready to devour. "Any sign of Sango and Miroku?"  
  
"I don't think Sango will get here until this afternoon," she said. "She's got a lot of duties being the oldest of her family and seeing as how she's been looking for me for a few days." Then as an afterthought, "Miroku is probably on his way over as we speak though." I snorted. I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up at the door within the hour.  
  
"Well, he can have what's left," I said, rubbing my hands together with a sinister grin. Kagome just laughed at me some more. It would usually annoy me if someone kept laughing at the way I acted. But I know she doesn't mean it in a ridiculing way, she just thinks my mannerism is strange.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see that the way to Inuyasha's heart is threw his stomach." She patted me on the head like you would a small child, then placed a heaping plate of bacon, pancakes, and hash browns in front of me. Not even bothering to remark about being indignantly patted like a kid, I just stuffed my face.  
  
Kagome cleaned up from cooking and joined me, trying hard not to laugh as I savagely shoved everything in front of me into my mouth. I admit it, I could have been a little more polite and taken time to eat, but she didn't seem to care that much. I was still half asleep anyway, so what the hell? When I finished polishing off the last of the food, I leaned back in my chair, ears twitching in contentment. The table was cleared and Kagome washed everything, putting it away to it's proper place. I watched her with curiosity. She seemed totally at ease with everything, the cooking, the cleaning. Sango had been completely against her doing any menial chores, but I think she rather enjoyed it.  
  
As if sensing my thoughts, she spoke up and she dried a plate. "Little things like these make me feel normal. Cooking a meal, washing dishes, these are tasks that normal women do every day. Doing them helps me feel like just your average girl." I tilted my head to the side at this.   
  
"But your not the average girl," I said after a moment. "Your the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel." I watched her hand fly to her throat. I had pretty much decided that she kept the jewel on a chain around her neck, that's why she fingered it so often.  
  
"Yeah, I am," she said in quiet acceptance, but I saw her square her shoulders. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it." Then I heard a sound from her I never heard before. Kagome growled. I was so taken back by this, I leaned back to far and lost my balance. With a loud yelp, I fell backwards and tumbled into the living room. "Inuyasha! Are you alright?" she asked, covering her mouth to hide the smile I just knew was there.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine," I said, trying to regain as much dignity as I could by getting back to my feet. "You growled," I stated.  
  
"You fell," she said back. We both laughed. I shook my head at how normal this was beginning to feel to me. I didn't feel alone in my tiny apartment anymore. I liked the company, the food, even the cleanliness. I truly enjoyed having Kagome staying here. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"May I ask who's calling?" I said in a polite manner. Kagome snorted as she folded up the blankets on the floor, shaking her head at my antics.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, just let me in." Miroku, of course. I opened the door a fraction of the way, the chain lock still inserted.  
  
"I'm not buying anything. Pedal your wares at another place." Then I slammed the door in his face. Kagome and I just laughed at that, listening to Miroku mutter about being the object of ridicule. Swiping the tears on my eyes from the burst of laughs I just had, I opened the door and ushered him in, still unable to form decent words. Kagome did the talking for me.  
  
"I have no idea what's gotten into him this morning," she said, throwing me an exasperated look that only fueled my laughing fit. "Would you like some breakfast, I still have some left over?"  
  
"No thank you Kagome," he said politely, looking around. "Where's Sango?" Kagome smiled and shook her head.  
  
"She went home yesterday, after you left. She should be back this afternoon if you wanna wait." He nodded, settling back.  
  
"Oh no!" I said shaking a fist at him. "With all the trouble you caused me, you're going out to earn your keep buster!" I pointed a claw in his face, then at the door. "You are going to be my nice little messenger, aren't you Miroku?"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You're going to go check out Kaede's Place, see if the Golem's are still hanging around for Kagome. Then you're going to tell the old hag that the girl is fine and safe. I'm sure she's flustered to the point of violence by now. And then, THEN, you're going to get some money. You get all that?"  
  
"Why do I have to do that?" he whined, looking at Kagome for help.  
  
"Uh-uh," she said, shaking her hands and her head. "I'm not protecting you, especially when it's my benefactor who's giving the orders. Sorry Miroku, you're on your own." He looked completely miserable when he looked back at me.  
  
"Alright Master," he said unhappily, getting to his feet. "I'll do as you request." Then he looked back at Kagome. "Can I get some food to go?" She smiled and gave him some bacon and toast. Then he was off.  
  
"That was a little mean of you," she commented at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"First you slam the door in his face, then you deny him the chance to wait for his favorite beater, then you send him on a mission throughout the city." I shrugged. She sighed and looked around. "I actually finished everything yesterday, so I really have nothing to do now." Kagome plopped down on the floor in front of my bed cross-legged, once again playing with that mysterious something at her neck. Unable to remain still, I reached over and moved her hand to see what it was she was messing with.   
  
"You keep playing with this. What do you have there?" She blushed at me, then reached behind her neck, unclipping a necklace. She withdrew the chain, and along with it came a small, round jewel. It was almost a mauve color, but a little lighter. She held it in the palm of her hand.  
  
"The Shikon Jewel," she said, but she needn't have. I already knew what it was. The Jewel radiated power and I had to fight an intense urge to grab it from her open hand. I was stronger, so she kept a hold of it.   
  
"A long time ago," she began telling me, still holding the Jewel. "The Shikon Jewel was broken into many fragments. One of my ancestors traveled all over the land, trying to find all of them. In the process, she befriended many people, saved many lives, and slew many demons. In the end she rebuilt the Jewel again and when she brought it back to the shrine, she placed this chain threw it. It was a precaution so that if anyone ever tried to take the Jewel, the rightful Guardian could keep it close."  
  
"So when the shrine was attacked and you took the Jewel..."  
  
"I was able to hide it under my shirt so it wouldn't be that obvious. It's always with me, and I can't lose it."   
  
"It's a good thing to have." She nodded, putting the Jewel around her neck again. I watched it disappear under her collar, and with it went the urge to steal it.   
  
"The Jewel has power," she said, as if reading my mind again. "That's why it makes demons want it so badly. It wants to be used."  
  
"Have you ever used it?" I asked her.   
  
"No," she said quietly, almost as an afterthought. "I could use it to wish Naraku dead, it would solve my problems for now. But if the Jewel is ever used by it's Guardian, then the Jewel will lose all of its power. No one of my family has ever used it before."   
  
"That's gotta suck." She snorted.  
  
"Yeah, it does." We sat in silence for a while, until there was knock at the door that made both of us jump. I got up and went to the side.  
  
"I told you, we're not buying anything," I called, thinking it was Miroku.  
  
"I'm not selling anything," came a clipped female voice.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome cried happily, waiting for me to open the door. Sango stood at the door alright, looked positively harassed.   
  
"Hi Kagome, Inuyasha," she gave us each a nod, then walked in. She carried in her arms to large bags. Kirara was at her heels, skipping around the room behind her.  
  
"Do you need help Sango?" Kagome asked, taking one of the bags. She smiled at the other girl.  
  
"Thanks Kagome. Sorry it took so long."  
  
"Don't mention it," I said, taking the other bag from her arms and letting her sit down. I closed the door as Kirara followed me, sniffing. I tried my best not to step in her.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome asked her eagerly.  
  
"Kirara got me home fast yesterday. Father was much relieved, as was Kohaku. I told them of your whereabouts and safety, then we went to the shrine to tell your grandfather and Souta. I did as you requested and Souta asked me to hug you back." She paused in her story to hug Kagome. I snorted and rolled my eyes. "They were a little uncomfortable when I told them who you were staying with, but I assured them everything was alright."  
  
"Thank you Sango," Kagome said. Sango nodded and smiled.  
  
"They're still worried, but they are happier knowing that you're alive and safe." She sighed, then brightened. "Oh yes, I brought you your things!" She grabbed one of the bags and dragged it over to Kagome. "Some clothes and all, but most importantly..." She reached in and dragged out a beautifully carved wooden bow and a quiver full of arrows. Kagome took the bow in her hands and there was that cool, determined smile on her face. The face of the Guardian. I shivered a little, feeling the power that radiated from her and that bow. This was the true Guardian, and she was now in her power.   
  
"Thank you for returning this to me Sango."  
  
"I thought you'd like to have that back," was her reply. I watched the transaction with increasing unease. They both looked up at me then.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you're going to help us if it comes down to fighting, aren't you?" Sango asked.  
  
"Um...Yeah, I guess so. I'm a pretty good fighter and all but--"  
  
"Say no more!" Sango said, launching herself to her feet and grabbing the other bag. This one was long and heavy! (Author's Notes: It's like a bat-bag for baseball, where you keep all the different bats in. Only longer for all the weapons. Didn't really know how to describe it, sorry!) She rummaged around and I heard the clinking of metal.  
  
"What do you have in there?" I asked, curious.  
  
"That's Sango's portable armory," Kagome said with a smile. "She carried around a variety of weapons for when we go into battle situations." I blinked, in awe. Then Sango popped back up to her feet, a sheathed sword in her hands.  
  
"Behold," she said, formally handing it to me. I took it from her hands carefully. "This is a demon sword that Father acquired years ago. I think it'll work just perfectly for you! It can only be used by someone with demon blood who protects humans." I unsheathed the blade. It was sharp and well cared for, but it didn't look deadly at all. "Don't be fooled by appearances," she continued. "It transforms in battle, just like Kirara." I shrugged, sheathing it again and buckling the scabbard to my waist.  
  
"You have weapons for yourself Sango?" Kagome asked, reaching into the bag and pulling out a long sheathed dagger that she buckled to her waist.  
  
"Yes, my sword and my wrist dagger. All my other weapons are too large. I would have dragged to much attention to myself." Kagome nodded, strapping the quiver over her shoulder. Both women looked ready to go to the front lines. "Oh, and expect a visitors soon."  
  
"When?" Kagome asked. There was then a loud knock on the door.  
  
"Now," Sango said absently, fiddling with some armor that she was strapping to her arms. I went to the door.  
  
"Who's there?" I asked. I was met by a gruff voice.  
  
"I'm looking for Sango and Kagome, I know they're here. I can smell them." Kagome looked up and smiled, brushing by me to open the door.  
  
"Hi Kouga," she said as she opened the door.   
  
"Kagome!" the voice continued, suddenly sounding happy and excited as a puppy with a chew toy. "I'm so glad your ok! I've been looking all over for you when Sango came and told me you were staying here with some dog guy, but I'm so glad your alive!"  
  
"I'm fine Kouga, really, honestly," she sounded like laughing as she drew him inside. I closed the door, eyeing the newcomer. He was easily as tall as I am, with long dark hair held up in a high pony tail. He looked like a fighter, well built. He wore an armband that marked him as a member of the Wolf Pack gang, one of the inner city Pures. He also wore a headband that marked him as the leader of the Wolf Pack. So this was Kouga. His blue eyes met mine in a stand-offish way.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, eyes narrowing in a suspicious way.  
  
"I should be asking you that," I barked. "You're the one in my house." Then he lost a little of his hostility.  
  
"I'm Kouga, the leader of the Wolf Pack gang."  
  
"I'm Inuyasha," I said. "This is my house." We blinked at each other a little more, then he turned back to Kagome.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? I mean, when I finally got to the shrine your grandfather told me you were gone. I thought I was gonna die! I couldn't believe I feel for such a stupid trick by the Golems, to go fight in one spot while they were really after you. God, I could've kicked myself!"   
  
"It's okay Kouga! Really, I'm fine. Sango's here. Inuyasha said I can crash as long as I need to. At least until I can take care of Naraku and return the Jewel." She gave him that lightning fast smile of hers, and then I nearly gagged when he suddenly hugged her.  
  
"I was really scared," he told her. Kagome sighed and returned his hug for a few moments, then pushed back.  
  
"Honestly, Kouga, I'm fine. I'm so sorry that I worried you and everyone else." He nodded. I don't think he was too thrilled. I could see what Sango told me before, that he was in love with Kagome. It made me mildly anger, though I couldn't explain why. "So tell me," she said finally, a hand on his arm. "What do you know about what's going on at the front?"  
  
"The Golems are regrouping the Heart of the City. I've had no word from my spies in three days, I'm starting to worry." She nodded, looking deep in thought. "We know that Naraku moved him base to the very center of his territory, to make it hard for anyone to reach him. It's an old abandoned skyscraper. We do know that he's sent about eighty of his most loyal demons to look around the city for you, but you disappeared beautifully. Everyone's utterly baffled." She snickered. "The last message I got from my sources was that Naraku was getting impatient with searching from afar, I think his next step is to send Kagura after you."  
  
"Kagura? That's not good," she muttered. "She might be able to find me."  
  
"No kidding!" Kouga agreed, looking a little uncomfortable. "I know you can take care of yourself, and I know that this is the safest place in the city for you right now." He said quietly. Kagome looked appreciative before hugging him again.  
  
"Thanks for everything Kouga. You should get back to the Wolf Pack. Naraku might still try and attack the shrine and I need as much information as I can before I go in." He nodded, stepping out of her hold and back towards the door.  
  
"Kirara can keep me informed of your movement, and if anything comes up, I'll just send Shippou." He opened the door, then beckoned me to come out with him. I looked back, but both girls were already busy talking about plans. I was confused, but what else is new, so I followed the wolf demon.  
  
"Inuyasha right?" he asked once we were out.  
  
"Yeah, that's right."  
  
"Listen, if anything happens to Kagome while she's in your care, you can be damn well sure that I will hunt you down, you get me?" His voice was a low snarl and my hackles raised.  
  
"Nothing will happen to her while I'm with her, got it?" We had a brief stand off. But then, with a snuff in my general direction, he took off at an amazing speed toward the Heart of the City. I watching him go, still feeling the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. He meant business that one, and if it came down to it, it'd be a pretty good fight that I'm not sure I could win. Just as I was about to go back inside, Miroku returned.  
  
"Aw, Inuyasha, you were waiting for me?" he asked, all teary eyed and annoying.  
  
"Of course not, I was seeing out a guest." He looked broken, but then saw Sango inside and looked like a little boy on Christmas day.   
  
"Inuyasha, I think I'm in love," he said dreamily, before going inside. I closed my eyes and sighed as the battle began anew. Why me?  
  
After about and hour of merciless beating on Miroku, Kagome finally got Sango to leave him alone long enough to have rational conversation. "Miroku," she began. "If it were to come to a fighting situation, would you stand with us?" she asked.  
  
"Of course!" Miroku said indignantly, trying to sound brave. Sango grumbled as she went to her armory bag, then pulled out a staff of some kind.   
  
"Here," she said gruffly, shoving it into his hands. "It used to belong to a family of monks. It enhances spiritual powers and can be used as a weapon. If fights arise, you can use it against all kinds of demons." Miroku played with it a second.  
  
"Thank you fair Sango," he said. For a moment it was quiet, then he pulled something and she went off. Kagome rolled her eyes, going back to the bag of clothes that Sango brought with her. I sat in the kitchen, looking at the sword that Sango had given me.   
  
One day I'm just a regular thief living in a city. Next thing I know, I'm a body guard for the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel as she readies to attack the most powerful demons in the aforementioned city. How do I get myself into these situations?  
  
Behold, Chapter 6 is finished. For those who like Kouga, don't worry, he'll be back and we'll get to see him in a few fight scenes. For those who don't like Kouga, he won't be back next chapter. Oh, and I'm gonna spoil a little of the mystery for the next chapter by saying for all of those who are waiting to see Kagome in battle, you're gonna get your wish. Muhahaha! Stay tuned for chapter 7 "Kagome vs. Kagura!"  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	7. Kagome vs Kagura

Readers--I'm making this short. Thanks for reviewing, please remember to do so again....and again! I'm sooo getting drunk on power, this is wicked!   
  
pruningshears: everyone is obsessed with the ears because...well...that's one of the great questions of life. There are five great questions and #5 on the list is Why are Inuyasha's ears so tweakable? (#4 is why do hotdogs come in packages of eight and buns come in packages of ten? #3 is why are the skinny Japanese guys always the winners of the Nathan's hotdog eating contest? #2 is Why is the earth called round when it's actually oval? And the #1 unanswerable question in the world, at least according to me and my friends, is Why is all the rum gone? P.O.T.C. analogy there, Jack Sparrow is another of my role models) So just think of it as one of those unsolved mysteries.  
  
Disclaimer: Me? Own Inuyasha? I don't, but if your offering.....  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Kagome vs. Kagura  
  
The afternoon was basically made up of arguments and weapons practice. Of course, my place was too small for the kind of practice the girls were sued to, so we went to an abandoned building down the street from my apartment. It was here that Miroku and I usually worked out, if we felt that our skills were slipping.   
  
Kagome set up a small target at one end of the room and proceeded to shook every arrow in her quiver, one after the other, from the other side of the building. All of them hit the target until not a piece of the cardboard was visible without a hole of some kind. Miroku and I were impressed...very much.   
  
Sango practiced herself for a while, reflexing dozens of intricate fencing stances, defensive and offensive alike. When Kagome finished archery practice, she pulled that long dagger she took from Sango and the girls proceeded to spar. Miroku and I watched while leaning against the wall. I was humbled fast. Despite Kagome saying she wasn't good at the simple moves Sango taught her, she blew me away. Her speed was incredible and although it was obvious that Sango was more experienced with a blade, there was still a good fight.   
  
When they finished, both panting, they looked over at us. "Aren't you going to play?" Sango called. "You should get a feel for those weapons I gave you. Going into battle with a fresh sword, or staff, can get you killed."  
  
I knew that. So did Miroku. We were just too busy being flabbergasted to form thoughts, actions, or words. Sango was the one to challenged me to a bought. "One swordsman to another," she said with a feral smile. I got a little nervous, but I had used a sword before. I've had experience with a lot of weapons.  
  
Kagome forced Miroku into a corner until he agreed to fight with her, but he was begging forgiveness in advance if her hurt her, stating he would never go easy on a woman just because of gender. The smile on both of the girls' faces led me to believe that he was about to get a severe ass-kicking.   
  
My attention was once more on Sango as she circled me like a cat ready to pounce on a rat. Her eyes watched ever subtle move I made, the eyes of a trained warrior. It's what I expected from the body guard of the Guardian of the Jewel. I unsheathed my new sword, hers already in hand. I crouched low to the ground, her style mimicking mine. Then we both froze, bodies tense for action. She made the first move, leaping forward, blade raised. I parried easily, backing a few steps away.  
  
Her reflexes were sharp, being the sword back around for another attack. I blocked again, this time bringing my sword up to form a blow at her. It was a quick series of actions. She'd attack and I'd block, then I'd attack and she'd block. We were evenly matched. Sango noticed this as well. That's when she activated the dagger she had hidden on her wrist and swung it at my stomach. I blocked, moving fast to block her sword as well.  
  
"Damn," I muttered. "Are you trying to kill me, wench?" I asked her, blocking another double-blow attack. She laughed at me, back a few steps away.  
  
"I'm not holding back. Enemies won't hold back to get at Kagome," she said solidly before rushing me. I did some fancy foot work right then, thanking my lucky stars that I had half-demon speed, and jumped over her head. I rolled and was on my feet behind her in a second, blade at the side of her throat.  
  
"No fair using demon powers," she whined, but I saw the sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"No fair using a hidden blade," I taunted, sheathing my sword again.  
  
"Uh...Inuyasha....Sango?" We both turned to look at Miroku. Kagome was sitting cross-legged on the ground, sharpening her dagger, bow and quiver at her side. Miroku was pinned to the wall by a series of arrows, making it impossible for him to move unless he was let down. "A little help here?"  
  
"Hi Miroku," I said, pulling out one of the arrows. "How's it hanging?"  
  
"Oh yeah, you're such a comedian." I snickered, helping him down. He went over to where Sango was now seated besides Kagome. "You are truly a scary girl Kagome," he said, respect in his eyes. She looked up at him with a smirk.  
  
"Don't you forget it," she said. I had my arms crossed, content for the moment, when I noticed the sun was setting.   
  
"Whoa, Miroku, time to split." He looked up as well.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to leave you ladies," he said in such a forlorn voice that I sighed. "But never fear for I shall return to your side tomorrow." With that, I physically pushed him from the room. Sango and Kagome followed slowly. Back at my place, the three of us took turns using the shower. Kagome fixed us some Ramen for dinner. Sango made a face. She's not the Ramen kind, but she ate without complaint. I bowed out of respect to the Queen of Ramen. She shoved me out of the way, laughingly. This domestic scene gave me shivers when I laid down for bed and thought about it.   
  
  
  
I know now why breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It's the one you want to eat more then any other because its just after you regain consciousness. Ah, the aroma of food. I know I really shouldn't get used to having a breakfast every morning, what with Kagome not going to be here that long and all, but its hard not to hope you'll wake up to that scent every day. Today's breakfast was smaller, quicker, but still delectable.   
  
Sango sat at the table, a coffee mug in hand, looking very refreshed. Kagome sat with her and then poured me a cup when they saw I was awake. "Sleep good?" she asked me.  
  
"Like I rock," I said, drinking the offered liquid before shoving my face into the awaiting food. Have I mentioned before that I love food? I mean, growing up on the streets, you live on as little as you can to avoid confrontation. But as an adult, with a somewhat unsteady income, but at least a home of my own, food is mostly what I splurge on. Especially the food of the Gods, Ramen. Now I know I've said this before, but I like having Kagome here if only to assure myself that there are people out there that like Ramen as much as I do. Makes one feel fuzzy on the inside, but I shook that away quick. Sometime after the coffee and the food, there was a knock on the door. Kagome went to let Miroku in, but he wasn't alone.  
  
"I found this little guy wandering around outside, saying he was looking for Sango and Kagome," he explained, pointing to a small boy at his side. The kid was small, and a demon. He had busy brown hair, as well as a tail. He couldn't have been more then eight or so. He wore an armband like the one Kouga had, so I figured this was his messenger.  
  
"Hi Kagome, hi Sango," he said with a wave. Both girls waved and Kagome went to greet him, picking him up in her arms.   
  
"Shippou, I'm happy you didn't get lost!" she said, giving the boy a hug. "Did Kouga send you with a message?" He nodded, hopping from her grasp to the floor.  
  
"He wanted to come himself, but Spike returned from the Heart of the City last night pretty beat up and he needed to stay with him. Patch didn't make it." Both girls and the boy looked grim.   
  
"I take it those were Kouga's spies," I asked Sango. She nodded.  
  
"He sent in Spike and Patch, his two most loyal friends, to keep an eye on the Golem's movements. They disappeared a few days ago and we figured that they had been captured. This confirms it." Shippou hopped up on to Kagome's vacant chair and grabbed some food, stuffing his face before continuing.  
  
"Spike told us some pretty scary stuff last night. It seems that Naraku has called back all the demons he has searching for you until the pretense of you being his 'lost sister.' Every one of the Golems and their allies seem to be gathering in the Heart of the City for some reason. Spike and Patch weren't able to find out what reason that was before they were captured."  
  
"Hmm," Kagome mused. "Why would Naraku be calling everyone to the city heart? I know he desires the Jewel, and me, but I didn't think he would go to such lengths to get it. I had hoped once I disappeared he'd let it go."  
  
"No," Shippou said, shaking his small head. For some reason, he smelled of wolves, but not like a wolf. He was a member of the Wolf Pack, but the closer I looked at him, the less wolf-like he appeared. "Naraku knows you're still in the city somewhere, but he hasn't figured out where your hiding. It's getting him frustrated and angry."  
  
Sango got to her feet. "Maybe we should leave the city Kagome," she blurted. "Your family would understand, you have to protect the Jewel. Father and Kohaku know I need to stay by your side. We could get out of here, go somewhere else...and...and..." Kagome shook her head. A single tear rolled down Sango's face, startling me.  
  
"I can't run away Sango. It is my duty, as the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel. I have to end Naraku's life so that he can no longer plague this city. It has been the cause of my family for many years. But I can't ask you do help me Sango. If you come with me, it has to be what you want."  
  
"Of course it is!" Sango cried, suddenly throwing her arms around Kagome. "I'd be a baka! I can't leave you alone for five minutes or you'll get yourself killed!" Kagome laughed, hugging her back.  
  
"That goes for you guys too. I have to do this, but you don't." Kagome looked to me and Miroku.  
  
"I thought we already went over this," I said with a raised eyebrow. "I got dragged into this. I'm not gonna be left hanging. I'm seeing it threw." I drank more of my coffee like I didn't just sign my own death warrant. But I told Kouga I'd protect this girl, and I wanted to do it.   
  
"That goes for me to," Miroku said. Sango looked at him with admiration and gratefulness. We were all silent for a moment.   
  
"Um, I still haven't finished my message," Shippou said, looking back up at Kagome and Sango. "Kouga wanted me to tell you most of all that only one Golem is still on the streets."  
  
Kagome looked at Shippou and sighed knowingly. "Kagura, am I right?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. She's looking for you as we speak, and I'm pretty sure she'll find you. Naraku sent her to bring you to the City Heart, that's what Spike said before he passed out last night."  
  
"Oh no Kagome," Sango breathed, looking afraid.  
  
"Don't worry Sango, I'll just have to get her before she can get me." With that said, she calmly strapped on her quiver, picking her bow up from the corner and going to the door. "Shippou, can you give Kouga a message from me?"  
  
He hopped over to her and nodded. "Thank him for the heads up, and tell him to see if he can find out anything more about the gathering in the Heart of the City. Also, tell Spike to get well, and my condolences for Patch."   
  
"I'll tell him. Good luck Kagome." I could see his eyes sparkling with tears and he hugged her leg before scampering off into the street.  
  
"I hope he finds his way home alright," I muttered.  
  
"Oh he will," Sango said. "That fox kit knows the whole city like the back of his paw." Fox, that explained it. I didn't comment however, watching Kagome look out the door and at the sky.  
  
"I can feel her coming," she said idly, no fear at all. "She should be at the house in about ten minutes."  
  
"Shall we move to a better ground?" Sango asked, strapping on her sword and wrist dagger.  
  
"Yes, it won't do to fight in Inuyasha's apartment." I watched this going on like it was in slow motion. Miroku had the same clueless look on his face. Sango went out the door but Kagome lingered.  
  
"We'll be back in a little while. Kagura is almost here and we have to take care of her first." Then she calmly closed the door. Hold the phone! Did she just say what I think she said? Is the girlfriend of the most powerful demon in this city, and one hella power bitch herself, about to do battle with Kagome and Sango? DID I MISS SOMETHING?  
  
"Come on Miroku!" I yelled, grabbing my sword and running after them. He was on my heels. The girls were walking calmly toward the building we were fighting in yesterday. Miroku and I gave chase. "What the hell are you thinking?" I yelled at them.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked. I saw she was looking non-to-pleased. I didn't know if it was at me or just in general. "I just need to take care of her."  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Just like that." She brushed past me, heading up the stairs of the building to the roof. Sango following her, head high. I swallowed, eyes wide. They were really freaking me out. Miroku looked the same as me.  
  
"What are they gonna do?" he asked me. I shrugged, simply watching. Kagome took off her quiver for a moment to shrug out of her sweatshirt. Underneath was a plain tank top. She wore a pair of sweat pants too, I guess they have freer movement then jeans. She strapped leather wrist guards on both her arms, then returned the quiver to her shoulder and the long dagger to her side.   
  
Sango was already dressed in her leather armor like the day before, her sword at her hip, the wrist dagger in place. I also caught the glare of a pair of throwing daggers, hidden in the rim of each of her boots. Both girls whipped out a tie to keep their hair out of their faces. Sango stretched both of her legs as Kagome hopped up and down, flexing her arms. I caught a glimpse of the Jewel at her throat.   
  
"I'm a little afraid about this," Miroku whispered to me.   
  
"Me too," I said just as quietly. As if any loud noise might break the tension surrounding both girls. Then Kagome stilled, eyes in the sky. I followed her gaze and saw her too. Then the smell hit me, the smell of a Golem. It was so distinct, so vile I coughed. The smell of a demon.  
  
"She's here," Kagome said unnecessarily. All eyes were already on the demon woman as she landed gracefully on the roof top.  
  
"You're Kagome, the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel, yes?" she asked in a rather bored voice, picking up the feather that she had just ridden in on and sticking it into her hair.  
  
"You're Kagura," was Kagome's reply, stepping toward her.  
  
"Let's make this quick, alright? I have to bring you back to Naraku in one piece or he'll be even more pissy then he already is. Frankly, I don't have time to play with you, but I see you won't come without a fight."  
  
"I intend to remain where I am," Kagome said, bow clenched in her hand.   
  
"Whatever," Kagura said with a yawn, pulling a fan out from a pocket hidden in her jacket before shrugging off the bulky gang symbol. "Let's play." There was a sinister glint in her eyes that I seriously didn't like, but Kagome was unfazed. Her dark eyes were cold and so unlike they were before. It struck something in me, something cold in their depths. This wasn't Kagome as I knew her. This was the true Guardian.  
  
Before I had time to blink, Kagome had notched an arrow and let it fly at Kagura. The demon seemed to be expecting this because she opened the fan and brought it down quickly, releasing some kind of wind energy that snapped the arrow in two. Kagome shot off two more arrows that glowed with energy, hoping to catch the demon off guard as Sango ran to the left, throwing both of her hidden daggers.  
  
Kagura blocked the arrows easily, but the daggers caught her by surprise, forcing her to dodge, giving Kagome the opportunity to run up and shoot again. Kagura let out a growl of annoyance as she leapt to her feet, and twirling her fan in a motion that sent a small wind tornado Kagome's way, blowing apart the arrow she had shot. I froze, ready to jump out and grab the girl out of the way, but Kagome shot a power-filled arrow and dispelled the tornado.  
  
"Impressive, as I would expect from the Guardian," Kagura said, circling Kagome warily. Sango, meanwhile, was hiding back, her sword drawn and poised for the attack.   
  
"As are your skills, Wind-User," Kagome countered. Kagura smiled smugly.  
  
"My reputation precedes me. I'm so happy you've heard of me." Kagome didn't dignify that with a response. There was an arrow notched and ready at her bow, but she didn't let it fly. There was a blur of movement to the left of them as Sango rushed Kagura.   
  
Kagura closed the fan quickly, using it to block the sword that was meant to cut her. She pushed Sango back, and just narrowly avoided the arrow Kagome had sent at her. The arrow ricocheted off the wall near me and Miroku, causing us to duck lower on the stairwell.  
  
Kagura brought her fan down in a sweeping motion several times, releasing four mini tornados that were bound for Sango. She managed to sidestep the first two, but the third hit her in the side, sending her to the ground. Kagome quickly shot an arrow to dispel the fourth before it could hit her wounded friend, but this was the opening Kagura needed. She rushed Kagome before she could notch a new arrow.  
  
Kagome threw the bow aside, pulling her long dagger and forcing Kagura to jump back. The long distance weapon would no longer help her in a close range face-off. Kagura opened her fan, sending a few more of those wind blades that she had used on Kagome's arrows, but the Guardian avoided them all. She could even block them with the dagger, the blade glowing with the same energy she had infused with her arrows, but a lighter color. Her dagger was not as powerful as her arrows.   
  
By this time, Sango was on her feet again, ready to pounce at Kagura, but Kagome's voice stopped her. "Don't Sango! You're hurt, go wait by the others."  
  
"Others?" Kagura purred. "Naraku knew you needed help to survive. You truly are a weak Guardian, aren't you?" Kagome's eyes remained the same deadly and empty dark pits they had been since the beginning. The words meant nothing.  
  
"Go Sango," she said, not even sparing a glance. Sango limped over toward us. The closer she got, the stronger the scent of blood was in the air. There was a bloody trail dripping down her leg from an open wound on her side. Miroku paled, leaping from the safety of the stairwell to grab her and pull her down beside us. He took off his shirt, pressing it to her side. Sango whimpered as she held her blood covered hand over his. I turned back to the fight.  
  
Kagura and Kagome circled one another. Kagome took a few steps closer to her opponent, not giving her enough room to launch any more of those wind blades. Kagura noticed this as well, her face looking nasty. In a split second, she rushed Kagome. I held my breath, ready to yell out her name, but it was too late. The fight was already over.  
  
(Author's Notes: You see, if I was an evil author, I could just leave it like this. But because I am as eager to write this as you are to read it, I'm gonna be nice. *love and peace*)  
  
Kagome's dagger had been forced aside a few feet across the roof. I watched in horror as Kagura didn't stop, making to slay Kagome with the folded fan that looked about as sharp as any blade, but she stopped short. For a few unbelievably excruciatingly long seconds, everything was still. The slight breeze on the roof ruffled Kagura's hair as she blocked Kagome from my view.   
  
"Kagome," I whispered, thinking the worst. Blaming myself for being a baka and not jumping in when Sango got hurt. She was dead, to be brought back to Naraku with the Jewel. She was just a girl, just an 18-year-old girl. And I remembered her words from the other night echoing in my brain.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
'You and me are a lot a like Inuyasha. When you mother died, you didn't know what your future was, almost like you didn't have one. When I was born, my entire future was already planned out for me. Neither of us really had much of a choice to get us where we are, other then to just live.'  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
"Kagome!" I yelled this time, not really sure why. I jumped to my feet, racing across the roof as fast as I could, but halfway across, I froze. Kagura pitched forward, then slumped to the side. Kagome stood there, perfectly unharmed except for three bloody scratched across her cheek. I saw the shafts of two arrows sticking out of Kagura's chest as her body began to fade into a dusty outline of her shape. She had been killed by Kagome's arrows, even without a bow. Kagome watched her, her hands still held out in front of her from where they had stabbed her, shaking slightly.  
  
I finally regained movement in my legs as I closed the distance between me and her. She didn't look at me, eyes still looking at where Kagura once was. "Kagome?" I asked quietly. She looked up at me, eyes like they were supposed to be. There was no trace of the cold Guardian, there was just Kagome in her eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked, brushing my claws carefully over her bleeding cheek.  
  
"I killed her," she said quietly. I nodded. She nodded back at me. "I think I need a drink," she said. I gave a half smile, putting an arm around her shoulders and helping her across the roof. She paused to retrieve her bow and dagger, but left the arrows.   
  
When we got back to the stairwell, she knelt at Sango's side, tenderly touching her wound. "Kagome, you won huh?" Sango asked with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," she said, helping Sango up.  
  
"Anytime." Sango draped and arm over Kagome's shoulders, Miroku still holding his shirt to her wound. I followed at the rear as we returned to my apartment. Kagome dropped her weapons just inside the door, rushing into the bathroom for medical supplies, then grabbing a shirt from her bag and ripping it to shreds. "I'm ok Kagome, it's just a flesh wound."  
  
"Shut up Sango," she said with a smile, taking Miroku's shirt away and peeling back the blood-dried cloth. I led Miroku into the kitchen while Kagome helped her friend, just so Miroku wouldn't get in the way. He looked really scared, face pale. I grabbed one of my shirts and tossed it at him.   
  
"Here, put that on before you scare the girls."  
  
"Ha ha," he said without much feeling, shrugging on the shirt. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Kagome came into the kitchen with us. She didn't say anything, just went to make coffee.   
  
"She lost blood," her voice was soft. Both me and Miroku jumped and looked up at her. "She'll be ok with some rest. She's in your bed Inuyasha, so you'll have to sleep on the floor tonight."  
  
"No problem," I said, not really knowing what to say. Miroku got up from the table abruptly.  
  
"It's getting late and I should get home. I'll be back tomorrow. Goodnight Kagome, Inuyasha." Then he left with a quick glance at the now-sleeping Sango. It was very quiet in the apartment now. I sat at the table, watching Kagome as she stood over the sink. She shoulders started shaking and it took me until the smell of her salty tears until I realized she was crying. There was a small sniffle and a sob stifled by her hand.  
  
"Hey hey," I said, going over to her. "It's ok, there's no need to cry."  
  
"I could have....gotten her....killed," the words were punctuated by her taking in sharp breaths. "All they want...is me."   
  
"Come on Kagome, it's not your fault. It's that bastard Naraku's fault for all the trouble he's causing." She shook her head, not facing me. I put my hands on her shoulders and turned her to face me, her bangs shielded her face but I saw the tear tracks. I caught one on my finger before it could reach the cuts. She hadn't even washed off the blood yet, too busy taking care of Sango. I forced her to meet my gaze. "This is not your fault, do you hear me. Sango will yell at you for crying over this, you know."   
  
"I know she will," I was rewarded by a watery chuckle. And I was caught off guard when she suddenly flung her arms around my neck.  
  
"You're not gonna get soft on me now, are you?" I asked when I regained the ability to breath.  
  
"I think I just did, baka," she said into my ear. Her breath was warm on my neck and I gulped, loudly. She stepped away when he coffee was done and I felt kind of cold after that. It left me with more thoughts. Ah! Why does this girl keep making me think? I'm a half-demon of action, but all I seem to be doing as of late is thinking and watching girls fight. I sighed, in my own little world as she offered me a cup. She drank it black and I felt another pang of respect for this girl. She composes herself fast.  
  
"What are we going to do tomorrow?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't know. I'll probably send another message to Kouga, see what he knows. And tell him that Kagura is out of the picture. This will only make Naraku more angry." She sighed, her head in her hands. "I've made a real mess, but I need to clean it up."  
  
"Hey," I said, grabbing her hand in mine. I don't know what it was about this girl that made me so...approachable around her. God, it was so unlike me! She was so soft and welcoming, I just felt like a different person in her presence, unlike my rude normal self. I'm not a hero. I've never pretended to be one. But Kagome made me want to be one, made me want to be one really, really bad. "You don't have clean-up duty alone. Sango will be on her feet quick, Miroku will be better after that. And I'm here. I know I'm not much help, but--"  
  
"You are," she said, flexing her fingers around mine, but looking into her coffee. "You are." We were silent after that, for a long time. Then when sleep overtook us, Kagome went to her nest and I rested by back against the wall and slept sitting up.   
  
Wooo, that was a fun chapter to write. I love fight scenes, they're adrenaline pumpers, hehe! I'm actually not sure what to do next chapter. It's a toss up before the first showdown of Inuyasha, Miroku, and the girls against Naraku's boys, or the introduction of Sesshomaru. I think I'm leaning toward the latter. What do you guys think? Review and I'll go from there!  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	8. The Heart of a Demon & The Heart of a Hu...

Dearest Fans--Hello again! It's everyone's favorite Wolf Demon again with another wonderful, action-packed episode of 'Surviving a City'. Now, I'm really excited because I have now accumulated a solid fanbase. I love you all! *fake crying like I just won an Oscar* Now, because we are so close, I want to explain a few things.   
  
First and foremost, I was recently asked why Kikyo was not included in my fic, or if she would appear later. Ok, I'm not going to lie, I really don't like Kikyo, but I'm not biased. That isn't the reason why I'm not including her. I don't like Kagura either, but I put her in there. The reason I'm not including her is because she basically wouldn't have any importance to my story. Kagura was important because she showed the stronger side of Kagome's character, and the more desperate side of Naraku. Kikyo, however, would do nothing except take focus away from the real importance of my story. That's why she's not in here, even though she plays an important part in the actual Inuyasha storyline. Sorry to all of those who like Kikyo, I just don't want her to be there for the sake of being there. All the characters in my fic have some basis for their placement, no lie!  
  
Now, as for Fluffly... I'm sorry, but he's just too important to cut out on a whim. I love Sesshomaru and I find his character will enhance the degree of my story. I am pro-Fluffy, he stays. And in fact, I'll be introducing Sesshomaru in this chapter. Now, there is just one more thing I want to say before I skip to the chapter itself. I want to say that the next few chapters will be very much involved with fight scenes. I am a very big action fan and I want to make this story as exciting as possible. Forgive me if it gets a little too feisty, I'm just trying to keep it real! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, there once was an old lady who lived in a shoe...she didn't own Inuyasha, and neither do I. But I always loved that rhyme, hehe!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
The Heart of a Demon & The Heart of a Human  
  
I was surprised. This has been the first morning that I didn't wake up to the smell of food. No, this time I woke up to the smell of demon...wolf demon. I blinked my eyes open, quickly adjusting to the dim light. Sango was still asleep on my bed, the even rise and fall of her chest signally that nothing had happened to worsen her condition over night. Kagome was curled into a tight ball in her nest. It was also the first morning I woke up before either girl. But that changed when the door next to me was all of a sudden being pounded on.  
  
"Kagome!" a voice called from outside. I got to my feet, grumbling under my breath about wolves and not having enough patience to fill a tea cup. The second the locks were gone and the door was slightly ajar, I was pushed back against the wall with my door crushing me. A blurry shape raced past me and the pressure of the door stopped.  
  
"Dumbass! What the fuck did you squish me against the wall for?!?!" I yelled at him. Have I mentioned that I am not a morning person? Especially when woken from a lovely dream that had something to do with Ramen and a girl petting my ears...hard to recall. Anyway though, I am soooooooo not a morning person. Being squashed by a freaking door doesn't help much either, if you ask me!  
  
"Kagome, are you ok?" He wasn't even listening to me! The guy had his nerve! Breaking into my apartment, squashing me with a door, then kneeling next to Kagome like that and shaking her shoulder...What the hell is with him anyway?!  
  
"K...kouga?" she said in a sleepy voice, rubbing her eyes and looking up. "What are you doing here?" She looked around then, not really sure where she was. She noticed me, closing the door, looking irritatedly at Kouga's back. "You got my message."  
  
"Yeah, Kirara gave it too me last night. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, I had to stay and help the pack." Kagome yawned and patted his arm as she got up.   
  
"It's okay Kouga, really. I'm..." she trailed off, eyes flicking to Sango. She brushed Kouga to the side as she crawled over to the bed on all fours and lifted off the blanket to check Sango's wound. Kouga went over to help and I listened to Kagome whisper the details of what happened yesterday on the roof to him. As they spoke, she changed the bandage on Sango's side. I noticed that the wound was already starting to heal, pretty fast for a human, but then again, Kagome was a Guardian. Part of her powers stemmed from helping others. I suppose healing is all part of the greater good.   
  
When they were done, Kagome got to her feet, careful not to disturb the still-sleeping Sango, and went to make some coffee in the kitchen. I followed; so did Kouga. There was something about this guy that I just didn't like, something about him made my hackles rise if he so much as looked at me wrong. I brushed it off as simply the fact that he was a wolf, and I never did like them much.   
  
"Once Naraku finds out that Kagura is really dead, he won't be happy," Kouga said as we all stood in my kitchen. Kagome handed him and me a cup of coffee each and we all stood in an understood silence; it was all downhill from here. Somehow, that wasn't a comforting thought. Kagome killing Kagura was now a red flag of all out war with the most feared demon in this entire city! And of course, with my luck and lack of self-preservation skills, I'm right in the thick of things. I sighed, sipping the caffeinated beverage for no other reason then to wake me up more.  
  
"I need to know what he's up too," Kagome said suddenly, fingers clenching the table top so hard her knuckles turned white. Her bands hid her eyes, but I saw the set of her mouth. This girl was pissed off, and I mean royally. This was not a girl you wanted to piss off royally either, not if you wanted to make it to the age of twenty-one whole! I did, thanks ever so.  
  
"I have my scouts on it," Kouga said, laying a hand over hers on the table. This made me tense. This simple, tiny action between two friends who have known one another longer then I could know, made me tense. Ahhh! What is with me? I understand it with my head. Kouga means a lot to Kagome, he's her friend. Kagome means a lot to Kouga, he's in love with her. I understand it with my head. So why does my heart not except that? Why is it practically yelling at me to 'take this outside'? Why do I suddenly have the urge to rip Kouga into a bunch of undesirable parts? Well, maybe that urge isn't a sudden one. It was more gradual.  
  
"How's Spike?" Kagome asked him, trying for a more casual tone.  
  
Kouga sighed. "He'll live. He took it hard, Patch's death. But we were lucky enough to get to him in time. The Golems really did a number on those two, it'll take him weeks to heal. Even as a demon, those aren't the kinds of things that just disappear."  
  
"I wish I could have been there to help him," she mumbled, suddenly draining her entire cup of coffee in one long, drawn-out gulp. Then she winced, like she'd just downed a rather wicked shot. Then she let out that noise that all people let out after they drank something bitter and hot way too fast. "Ahhhhckkaa."  
  
Kouga's blue eyes widened as he looked at her, but then simply smiled fondly. Maybe she did this more often then I thought. His face got more serious when she turned to him again. "I've got a few contacts still inside the Heart of the City. They aren't from the Pack, but I trust their word. Whatever is going on in there, I'll know about soon. Just trust me Kagome."  
  
She smiled a half smile his way, leaning in to elbow him in the side. "Of course I trust you, goofball," she said with a little laugh. He smiled too, slinging an arm around her shoulders in a friendly-but-possessive way. She didn't seem to mind, relaxing for a minute, then getting up for another cup of coffee. I couldn't resist the growl that rose from the center of my chest. Kouga's eyes shifted to me when he heard it, narrowing, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Kouga, you should get back to the Pack," Kagome said, getting her drink and leaning against the wall to let out a long breath. "I need that information as soon as possible, and I'd feel better if you were there to get it." He nodded. I don't know if this was a brush-off to him, or a genuine favor because I saw her eyes flash between us just for a moment.   
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again, going to her side. She smiled.  
  
"Geez, get a little more protective why don't you?" she mock grumbled playfully. I coughed and they both looked at me.  
  
"What? It's the Joe," I said, innocently pointing to my mug. Kouga's eyes narrowed on me again and Kagome rolled her eyes, leading Kouga to the door.   
  
"Send Shippou or come yourself if you here ANYTHING, got it?" Kagome emphasized 'anything' very obviously. She meant business.   
  
"I know, I know, don't worry Mom," he mocked. At that she kicked him out the door, laughing. "I'll try to hurry things up. Just don't do anything stupid, ok?"  
  
She saluted him, closing the door. Kagome let out a little sigh after her left, a frown resting on her mouth as she went over to Sango again. The body guard was healing at a rate that even made this half-demon blink. Maybe it was something in her that made her heal faster then the normal human. I couldn't begin to understand, not that I really wanted to anyway. Things are always easier to accept then understand.   
  
"She should be up and around this afternoon," Kagome said, a little more perky now. "It was a flesh wound after all, I'm glad." She grinned at me, and I returned it. Then there was a knock at the door. I went to get it, but I knew the smell. It was Miroku. He whisked in, happier then he was last night.   
  
"Is Sango feeling better?" was the first thing he asked Kagome. She nodded and smiled.  
  
"She's still sleeping now, but she should be back to beating you up by tonight." Miroku beamed, and I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. It's kind of creepy how much of a masochist that guys is sometimes. Or maybe it's just that he likes bothering Sango. Who am I to tell? I'm too busy trying to understand my inborn hatred of the wolf-wimp. Why me?  
  
No one seemed in much of a rush to go outside, but we were running low on food. Kagome was probably the least willing to leave, but she suggested that we do something other then cower in corners all day long. I would prefer the cowering idea, but I have to be a man sometimes. So she grabbed the wad of cash that Sango brought with her last time she went home. At first, we thought it best all three of us go. But Kagome shot down that plan in case Sango woke up and saw she was alone and panicked. I thought we could wake her and tell her, but that wouldn't do, she'd probably forget in her slumber-state. I suggested then that Kagome stay behind, but I could see she really needed something to do other then sit around. Her fight with Kagura had left her pretty shaken. The last scenario was to leave Miroku behind, but neither of us liked the idea. It was only after we beat Miroku into swearing on his own life that he wouldn't touch her while injured. I didn't think he would. He likes it a lot better when they're conscious enough to slap him for his roving hands.   
  
After Kagome had a few hushed and harsh words with Miroku, she and I went out into the city to shop. We walked in silence most of the time, just taking comfort in the nearness of the other person. Kagome had a calming effect on me. I didn't feel the urge to beat the shit out of anyone on the street that morning. She looked rather unfazed by everything around her, more subdued then she usually was. I think Kagome was really getting in the frame of mind, fully excepting everything that was in front of her. It was sobering, to say the least.  
  
We went into a few of the stores we had been in a few days ago, the same cashiers talked with Kagome. She smiled slightly, going along with conversation, but I could see that her heart was not in it. They did too, soon giving up with a sad and dejected look.   
  
We still walked in silence, after being on the streets a few hours, when we started heading back home. It struck me then that I had just referred to it as home, no longer was it 'my' home. Just home, as in the place where I live with Sango and Kagome. As in 'our' home. That shook me a little bit, but I pushed those thoughts away when a tingling sensation began in the back of my head. It felt like someone was watching me, familiar eyes. But when I sniffed the air, I smelled nothing out of place.   
  
It was beginning to bother me the closer we got to home. That feeling of being watched, of being followed...it just wouldn't go away. Even when I turned to look behind me, there was nothing there. After a while Kagome noticed this.  
  
"Inuyasha, is something wrong?" she asked quietly, looking behind us as well.  
  
"I think we're being followed," I said quietly, looked back ahead.  
  
"We are," she said simply. I blinked at her slowly. "I saw him when we came out of the last store. He's been keeping out of sight, but I sense a demon on our trail."  
  
"Can you tell if it's a Golem? Someone after Kagura or you?" She shook her head, her face taking on a thoughtful expression.  
  
"He's not a Golem, or at least not one that I've ever felt before. His powers are very strong, very old. Like a long bloodline of power." She closed her eyes, reaching out with her senses. I felt a ticklish sensation along my skin, realizing it was her. "I don't know who he is," she said, opening her eyes and looking to me. "But he's not after me. He's looking for you."  
  
"Me?" I said, taking a step back, blinking rapidly. "Why the hell would a demon be after me?" She shrugged and kept moving.  
  
"I don't know," she replied. Her expression darkened, as did mine.   
  
"Let's keep moving. Once we get to the apartment, I'll take my sword and go to the building down the block. If it's to be a fight, that's where I'll make my stand." I curled my claws into the palms of my hands, feeling the sharp nails digging into my skin. There was only one demon in my life who had a nasty habit of popping up when I least expected...and least wanted...him there, and I really, really hoped it wasn't him.  
  
We got to the apartment fast. I ran in, grabbed my sword and was out the door before Kagome even had a chance to close it the first time. Miroku watched me from his seat on the bed, next to Sango. She was awake now, and watched my movements as well. I heard Kagome call my name but I didn't pause to look at them, I just took off down the street.   
  
It was him, I could make out his scent now. Now that he was close enough. I winced. Why, oh why, do these thing always happen to me? I mean, I'm a good person. I don't vote! I prayed to every deity that I had ever heard of to just make this end quickly so I could get back to the more important matter at hand, like protecting a girl and a jewel from the likes of a psycho!  
  
I reached the abandoned building with time to spare, leaping up the stairs five at a time. I pushed threw the roof access and stood on the open ground, looking to all sides. His scent was in the air, I knew it wouldn't be long until he made himself known to me. I gripped my sword in my hand tightly, looking around with a scowl and a narrowed eye. Then, there is was.  
  
He stood on the open roof, not fifty feet from me. How is it that some people can manage to look smug and arrogant without an expression on their face? How is it that some people can just look down on you, even if you were fifty feet taller then them? If there was a name for the physical manifestation of the phrase 'palpable superiority' it would be Sessohmaru.   
  
The cocky son of a bitch. God I hate that guy. Just the look of him makes my skin crawl. I growled just looking at him there. He hadn't moved, hadn't even seem to acknowledge that I was there. He simply held that air of disinterest in me, yet he was here anyway.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?" I asked him, adding just enough metal to my voice. Smooth Inuyasha, very smooth. He ignored me, of course, finding something else on the street much more interesting. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. He looked put out! I wanted to beat the look right of his face. Bring it Fluffy! I'll beat you down so hard there won't be a big enough piece of you left to fit under my nail. I flexed my claws, ready to kick his ass, when he spoke.  
  
"I don't understand what all the fuss is about." There was a lazy tone, but I heard the annoyance beneath it. That took me off guard. What could annoy Sesshomaru more then me? What could my brother possibly be doing here, in the middle of my mental crisis? Why is it always the last person you want to see that comes when to kick you when you're down?  
  
"What are you bitching about?" I asked, not relaxing my guard again.  
  
"That human girl. She doesn't seem to be such a threat, and yet she has the fiercest power in all the city up in arms against her." Kagome! He was talking about Kagome. What the hell is he talking about her for? What did he know? I narrowed my eyes, doubling my hostility. "I don't understand what the fuss is about. She's just a human." Yeah, and Japan is just an island!  
  
"And what does she matter to you?" I hissed, moving a few steps closer to him. He looked over at me, the same look of disgust in his golden eyes as there always was.  
  
"She doesn't. I was just curious as to why she was so upsetting the balance of power in this city. You can imagine my surprise when I tracked her scent and found you. When Naraku summoned me to fine the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel and kill all who aid her, I didn't realize it would have been worth my while." He faced me now, hand poised, ready for the attack.   
  
"So my high-and-mighty half-brother was working for Naraku. Oh how the proud hath fallen," I taunted, grasping the hint of my sword, ready to pull.  
  
"Do not delude yourself with falsehoods, Inuyasha. I only agreed to this little venture becasue Naraku has something I desire returned to me. Killing you is just a bonus." Then the attack came, swift as ever. Talking was done, it was time to fight or die. Frankly, I still want to live to see twenty-one, so I'll fight. FIGHT TO THE DEATH!   
  
The first blow came swiftly, easily blocked by my arm. I was not so slow as I was when a teenager. I had matured into greater strength, and more power. I made an attempt at retaliation, but he moved too fast for me to strike him. I had to rebound quick as his second blow came at my face. I hit the ground on a bad angle, but kept my feet, quick enough to roll away as his third and forth blows came at me. There wasn't enough time to pull my sword, Dammit!  
  
I needed time, a distraction. I needed something to give me that split-second so I could at least arm myself against this attack. That distraction came in the form of a power-charge arrow whizzing between me and Sesshomaru. I was quick enough to avoid it, as was he. We both turned to the stairwell. Kagome stood there, bow in hand, already reaching for a second arrow. Miroku was next to her, holding his staff, and Sang leaned heavily against him, but had her sword in hand.  
  
"Stay out of this," I called at them, finally drawing my sword. "This is my fight!" So far they obeyed, Miroku and Sango staying in the stairwell. Kagome still stood in the same place, arrow still drawn, but she didn't release.  
  
"What's this Inuyasha? You need the aid of humans now?" Sesshomaru taunted in his dry-toned way. God I hated him. I mean, he's just so fucking irritating. Does this guy ever shut up about the superiority bit. 'Demons are prouder and better then humans' and all of that shit. But in the end, where do most of the demons end up anyway? Dead, or worse. I don's care who is better or who is worse. Life is better then status if you ask me.  
  
"Shut up, let's do this!" He was happy to oblige me, coming on fast again. I blocked his attack with my sword, but it was only a deflected blow. My sword wasn't a strong defense against Sesshomaru's demon power. Didn't Sango say this this was supposed to transform in battle? Oh...but only to protect humans, wasn't that the catch? Stupid catches, always ruining everything.   
  
Sesshomaru didn't give me time enough to ponder how in hell I was supposed to use this piece of junk. He rained another heavy assault on me, knocking me off my feet and to the ground. Blood started running from a gash he gave me across the side of my face. Bastard. I was bleeding on my favorite shirt too.  
  
He hit me while I was down, just like the little bitch that he is. Kicked me hard in the stomach, knocking the air out of my lungs and making me hack. The sword was knocked from my hand as I clutched at my midsection. He had his foot on my back, I couldn't get up quick enough. The blow was coming. But then it didn't. I saw another flare of bright energy, but then it shattered as Sesshomaru caught it in his hand. Kagome's arrow. I rolled out from under his foot and grabbed my sword again. But he was no longer looking at me, he was looking at Kagome.  
  
"You should no better then to interfere in this," he began slowly. "Naraku wanted you alive, but I suppose as long at your body is delivered, everything will be alright." He moved faster then the eye could see at her. Kagome stood without fear, readying a third arrow, but I got in-between them. My sword rang as Sesshomaru's claws collided with it.  
  
"You'd be wise to leave her alone," I hissed at him, placing myself between my brother and Kagome. Suddenly, the sword hilt in my hand felt strange. A weird energy stared to be admitted from it, an almost pulsing sensation. I watched the skinny, virtually useless blade in my hand morph before my eyes in a huge, sharp killing machine. Yeah baby! This is what I'm talking about! "Let's go Fluffy," I said under my breath as I charged at Sesshomaru. He dodged the first and second attempted attacks.  
  
"What kind of sword could do such a thing?" he mused aloud, eyeing my sword. "It's an impressive weapon indeed. Most unfit in the hands of you, Inuyasha." My name was said like a curse. I held my ground. Sesshomaru made one final sweep at me, both claws extended. I blocked them with my sword and made a swing at his midsection, taking the armor he wore over his body clean off. He looked from the broken armor on the ground, then back at me. "It seems that I have underestimated you. This battle is at an impasse. I will retreat for today, but I will return." With that, he turned from the roof and jumped off. I ran to the edge, but I saw him disappear before my eyes. His scent was heading north, north toward the Heart of the City. North to Naraku.  
  
"Inuyasha?" came a voice from behind me. I saw Kagome, arrow and bow placed in the quiver on her back. She took a few hesitant steps toward me, eyeing the cut on my face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok." I relaxed a little, sheathing the sword and letting out the breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. "I could have sworn I told you guys not to interfere?" I asked, half-annoyed and half-thankful.  
  
She flushed. "I'm sorry. I panicked! I saw him about to...and you were...I'm sorry." It's strange, she didn't look sorry in the least, just more flustered that I caught her. I smirked at her, that I'm-so-right-and-you're-so-wrong smirk.   
  
"Hmph," Kagome said, hands on her hips. "Well let's just see me help you again." With that she walked up to me, turned my face to the side non-to-lightly, and looked at my cuts. I put up with it, what else could I do? Maybe I was just happy that I was able to get out of that skirmish alive. Maybe I was just happy that everyone else was ok too. Or maybe I was just happy to feel Kagome's fingers on my face and watch her assess me with the eye and air of a healer. It was kinda cute, in a way. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. You're bleeding all over your shirt." Dammit! My poor, poor shirt.  
  
Miroku and Sango went first, both happy they didn't have to get involved in fighting. Both happy everything turned out well, so they say. When we got back to the apartment, Kagome sat me down at the kitchen table in order to wipe off the blood and put on this creamy stuff that smelled really bitter. I told her I'd be healed by morning, but that only got a snort from her. I sighed and sat at the table while she made us some food. I got Ramen, for being in a fight and all. Miroku decided to stay the night, so he curled up on the floor. Sango was still in my bed, so I would take the floor again. Kagome would have her nest. But when I looked around after eating my dinner, I noticed the said person was no where to be seen.  
  
"Hey, where'd Kagome go?" I asked Sango as she sat on the bed watching TV with Miroku.   
  
"Shippou came with a message from Kouga while you were stuffing your face. She said she needed some air, so I assume she's with him."  
  
"You assume? It's night! What if she's attacked or something?" Sango looked up at me with annoyance all over her face.   
  
"What do you want from me? She said she'd be right back. Trust her a little bit. She wouldn't go far and she took her bow with her." It did make me feel better knowing she was armed, but still. That girl was gonna get herself killed! I just knew it!  
  
"I'm going to go find her, if anyone cares." Miroku and Sango both raised a hand, but were too involved in what they were watching. I shook my head and went outside. I picked up two distinct scents. One was Shippou, the fox of the Wolf Pack. His scent led north, back to Kouga's territory. The other scent was Kagome's. She was south, toward the building where she fought Kagura and I fought Sesshomaru.   
  
I followed the scent to the building, and up to the roof. Why is it that everyone likes the roof? Sure it's open and spacey, there's a nice breeze, it's got a nice view when you need to think...ok I answered my own question. I saw her sitting on the edge of the building, dangling her legs off, her hair caught in the light breeze. I walked up slowly, not wanting to startle her.  
  
"Oh how I figured it's be you to come and fetch me home," she muttered, eyes never leaving the expanse of the cityscape. Her voice sounded older then usual, it sounded sad. I looked at her, but she kept looking forward.   
  
"It's dangerous to be out here at night," I said, not really knowing what else to say. I feel dumb, like a broken record. The same words over and over again. With a sigh, I sat down next to her, legs hanging over the side. "You really shouldn't come out at night, what if one of the gangs caught you?" Sighing again because she still didn't face me, I asked another question. "What are you doing out here anyway?"  
  
Her words were soft, almost blown away by the wind. "I'm watching the city burn." I cocked an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Look there," she said, pointing out to the western block of the city. The entire cityscape was bright with lights from inside and outside. It was only dark in the sky above us. The city still seemed to burn with light and with life. I followed Kagome's finger over to the westfold territory. There were buildings set ablaze. Fires torched most of the abandoned part of that territory, smoke and flame dancing in the darkness.   
  
"It burns," I whispered. She nodded. Then she pointed to something else, a parade of lights flashing in the streets from the westfold, heading toward the Heart of the City. "What's that?"  
  
"The Steel Dragons," she told me. "The gang of the westfold. They've joined Naraku. That's what Shippou came to tell me tonight. That makes it final. He has the strongest gangs of the Westfold, the Eastside, and Downtown gathered in the Heart of the City. The only gangs he hasn't taken over are the Wolf Pack, the Red Foxes, the Death Dealers, and the Ravens." I sucked in a breath. That was a lot of missing names. That was a lot of bad-ass power.   
  
"He's raising an army," I muttered.  
  
"Yeah, he's going to let it grow in the Heart, and when everything is filled with tension, he'll let it spring. Like some kind of sick trap. He'll let him hordes come down on this city until there is nothing left to stand in his way." I winced. Her voice was so cynical, so cold.   
  
"Is that all we know?"  
  
"So far. Kouga hasn't been able to get more details. But he's trying and I have to wait it out." She leaned forward on her elbows, letting out a sigh that lasted a full minute. Like she carried the weight of the world. "Part of me wants to run away," she whispered suddenly, stilling my breath. "Get away from this city. From anything that knows my name and knows the Jewel. I'm only eighteen years old Inuyasha," she said, turning to face me. "I don't want to die. I don't want to have the fate of all these people riding on what I do." I saw fear in her dark eyes, fear mixed with anger and sadness. I wanted so much to take away those feelings that swirled to form a bitter shell inside her. Like poison, bitterness eats a soul away.  
  
"Then why don't you go?" I asked, barely daring to breathe.  
  
"Because the other part of me won't let me run away, tail between my legs. I knew I'd have to face this my entire life, the destiny of a Guardian. It won't let me run away. I won't let myself be that weak." She turned back to the city, looking out over the lights and the buildings. "There is that little voice inside of me that keeps telling me the one thing that's the most important."  
  
Little voice? I have a little voice inside of me, it's called sanity. It's called self-preservation. If I had any, I'd run as far away from this girl as I possible could. But I can't, I just can't run from her and I don't know why. Then another voice spoke, something about maybe feeling the L-word? That thought gets squished before it can finish.  
  
"What's your little voice telling you?" I asked, trying to keep her talking rather then sad.  
  
"That there is hope for a better future," she whispered. I was frozen by her voice as she spoke these words. This small, beautiful, seemingly-defenseless girl who I had rescued on the street barely a week ago. "That there is good in this place, good that's worth dying for. It's telling me that I can make a difference here, that I can make it better then it is." She looked at me, a forlorn smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "You think I'm fooling myself?"  
  
"Not at all, I think you're incredible." Why in seven hells did I say that? HOLY SHIT! I sound like MIROKU! NO! My worst fears have been realized! I'm putting the moves on a depressed teenaged girl. I'm going to hell, in a fucking hand basket even. Oh, I need a hug....And then I got it.   
  
Before I realized she even moved, her arms were around me. I froze yet again, too utterly shocked to form rational thought. I couldn't even continue cursing myself! She smelled really good, I can remember that much. That was the one thought in my hazy little brain. Kagome smells really good. And she was very soft and very warm and I liked the feel of her holding on to me. When I regained the use of my arms, I returned her hug, a little more hesitantly.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha," she said in a low voice. "I'm glad it was you who saved me."   
  
"Anytime," I said, and I meant it.  
  
This is what makes me different then my brother. I had been thinking my whole life what it exactly was that separated Sesshomaru and me, apart from the demon thing. He was different from me and it wasn't just the demon blood. It was our hearts. No matter what happens to him, Sesshomaru will always have the heart of a demon. He might be able to change, but it will always been part of him. But me, I have the heart of a human. No matter what happens to me, I'll always have the heart of a human, and for that I am very thankful. Even more thankful for the girl that was hugging me when I realized this fact. I think it was because of her that I finally understood myself a little better. So we sat there, Kagome and me. Understanding of ourselves drew us together that night as we sat on the roof, embracing one another, while behind us the city burned.  
  
Yay, chapter 8 is done. *wipes a sweating brow* That took a while to write. Now, I know it wasn't a lot of fighting in here, but I wanted to set up my master plan. The next chapter will be a bit more physical, hehe. Watch as everyone' favorite Gang of Goodness heads out for the Heart of the City to see what they can see, and beat down whoever stands in their way of course! By the way, thanks to all of you who reviewed. Please remember to do so again, hehe. I'll try to update as quick as I can!  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	9. The Shrine of Four Souls

Wow, I mean it, Wow! You guys are so good to me, I'm not kidding. I never thought anyone would like this story, hehe. I mean, I'm not exactly sure why I even started writing it, or how I'm keeping it going. It came to me in a vision, yeah, that's it. Rule #1: Always blame the unexplainable on the unexplainable (Example: Visions, alien abductions, flying cows, exc.) Yes, well, I think I really have gotten the handle on Inuyasha's male psyche for this fic, what'd think? Oh! I'm also happy that you think I did a good job on Sesshomaru. I was a little worried about him, but I think he turned out pretty good.   
  
Okay, a little more of Jesse the Wolf Demon's methods of madness here... I want to get a little more of my stuff out in the open here, for all my readers to see. You'll notice that the language is going to be going up slightly in the next chapters due to Inuyasha taking on a lot of stress, lol. This is really a habit of mine. When I'm under pressure I curse A LOT, so he's gonna be the same way. I have a long line of obscenities to share, it makes up for my lack of quick wit. And one more thing, I noticed that a lot of stories use the Japanese words for demons and half-breeds (youkai, hanyou, and such). I catch myself typing these things on occasion, but the reason I don't want to use them in my fic is not because I don't want to make it authentic, I just want to make my story as easy to understand as possible. I'm not Japanese, and I'd probably end up making a fool out of myself if I mess with another language. My characters live in a city, they speak English, let's not go there, alright? Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Anyone who wants to sue me can go to hell! I don't own Inuyasha, but I did implant a small microchip in his brain that makes him obey only me!  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
The Shrine of Four Souls  
  
Okay people, minds out of the gutter please. Nothing happened last night, I swear. Not that anything would...I mean, she's not that kind of girl! And as for myself, I'd like to pride myself with a little self restraint, when it comes down to things like that. I mean, not concerning food and stuff. AH! I'm confusing myself again. Nothing happened, end of story. Moving on...  
  
Rather then waking up to the lovely smell of food, or even the annoying smell of wolf, I woke up to the sound of Sango kicking Miroku's ass some more. Now that the body guard was up and on her feet, Miroku deemed her grope-worthy once more. There is seriously something amiss with that man, there really is. Kagome was sitting in the kitchen, leaning on her hand, watching them with half-lidded eyes of annoyance and amusement. I went into the kitchen, pouring myself some coffee and leaning against the wall next to her.  
  
"How many?" she asked aloud. I blinked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How many kids do you think they'll have?" she asked, smiling wickedly up at me before turning to look back and Sango and Miroku. Sango happened to here this question and stopped mid-stomp to looked dumbly over at Kagome as if she had just betrayed her in the worst sense of the word.  
  
I smiled too and looked at them. "I'd say at least six." I nodded at my conclusion. Sango, one final kick to Miroku's stomach, marched up to me with murder on her face.  
  
"What did you just say dog-boy?" she bellowed, a finger jabbing me in the shoulder.  
  
"Sango, please, you're so obviously in denial," Kagome laughed. Sango whirled on her, marching over and glowering at her friend in that if-I-stare-long-enough-you'll-start-to-melt kind of way.   
  
"Young love," I cackled, holding on to the wall for support. Sango's eyes flickered between me and Kagome as we both laughed so hard we thought we'd die.   
  
"And just what were you two doing last night while you were out?" Miroku asked when he crawled into the kitchen. That made me sober up, and quiet down. Kagome blushed a little, still giggling madly as she sipped at her coffee. Sango looked smug. At least until Miroku made his way to her chair and started rubbing her again.  
  
"Pervert! Can't you keep your hands to yourself for five minutes?" she cried, jumping to her feet, about to bash my buddy over the head with my chair.  
  
"Whoa, Sango!" I yelled, prying the chair from her hands. "Can't we all just get along?" Kagome started laughing again behind me. Sango glared, but released the chair. She stepped on the small of Miroku's back to get back into the living room. Miroku made a small sound of agony before turning around and crawling after her. I rolled my eyes, putting the chair back down with a sigh. "I'm not going to have an apartment left if those two don't learn to use non-violent approaches."  
  
"Well, Sango is a warrior, and Miroku is a lecher," Kagome rationalized. I snickered. "I think they'll have at least eight kids," she whispered across the table to me.  
  
"I heard that Kagome!" Sango growled. We both laughed again. When a familiar scratching was heard at the door, it was Sango who unlocked the door for Kirara to enter. "Good morning Kirara," she said as she stroked the demon cat. "What have you here?" I looked over at them and noticed that Kirara was carrying an envelope in her mouth. I also noticed Miroku's hand traveling dangerously near Sango while she was bent over.  
  
"Uh, Sango," I said. "Stand up." She blinked at me, but did as I said. Miroku's hand sent past her and into Kirara. The demon cat did not like that, so she spent a full ten minutes chewing on Miroku's hand as he cowered in the corner, begging forgiveness.  
  
"Kagome," Sango said, joining us in the kitchen. "Kohaku sent this letter with Kirara. It's from your grandfather." Kagome brightened, taking the envelope from Sango's hands. She tore it open and read the letter to herself first, then aloud to us.  
  
"Kagome, I know that it may be dangerous to send this letter to you in case Kirara is intercepted, but I have to chance it. When Sango told your brother and me that you had been rescued and were now living with people who can protect you, I felt nervous, but relieved. But I have to make this request to you, even though it may be peril-less. Child, I need you to return to the shrine. Not for long because we know the risks, but since Naraku's people have all gathered in the Heart of the City, it is now a good time for you to come back. Please Kagome, your brother and I miss and worry for you dearly. We need to find a way to protect the Jewel. --Grandpa"  
  
"So, are you going to go?" I asked after she finished reading. Kagome looked thoughtfully up at me, then back down to the letter. Then she looked at Sango.  
  
"Yes. I miss my family, and they might be able to help us come up with a plan. There I can also check in with the Wolf Pack for information. He's right too, now that the Golems have retreated to the Heart of the City, it's the safest time."   
  
Sango and I nodded, both considering the options. It was a risk, possibly even a trap. But now that Sesshomaru knew I was helping Kagome, it would only be a matter of time before Naraku knew as well. Then he'd know where we were hiding. Then...I didn't want to continue on that train of thought. It left a cold, empty feeling in the pit of my stomach.   
  
"Well then, we can head back to the Shrine this morning Kagome. I know Souta will be so happy to see you," Sango said with a smile. Kagome smiled back and got up from the table, emptying her coffee into the sink. I did the same.   
  
"Well, come on then." She looked up at me in surprise.  
  
"You...you want to come?"  
  
"Uh...well, yeah. I mean, I am supposed to be protecting you right? You think I'm letting you boldly march forth into the unknown dangers of the City Heart without me? Whatever are you thinking?" I asked, hand to my heart, in mock outrage. She laughed.  
  
"Well, we have a problem then," Sango said. "Kirara can only carry too people, and I know Miroku won't let us leave him behind." There was a feigned sigh in her voice. Kagome and I both knew it was fake. Maybe Kagome was right, I think Sango's got a thing for my partner.   
  
"That's no big deal," I said with a smirk. "You and Miroku can ride Kitty over there. Kagome can go with me." Both girls looked at me with surprise. "I AM a half-demon, aren't I?" They smiled and nodded. Sango went over to kick life back into Miroku, explaining the game plan. Then, the four of us went outside.  
  
In the middle of the street, Kirara--seemingly harmless kitty of a cute and fluffy nature--went from being puff ball to titan of feline power in 1.2 seconds flat! Engulfed in a bright flame, she grew five times to the size of a pony! Damn! I'll never question kitty-power again. Sango hopped onto her back, Miroku getting on nervously after her.  
  
"Just follow us Inuyasha, and if you get lost, Kagome knows the way to the Shrine," Sango yelled as Kirara rose into the air and flew off. I stared, dumfounded for several seconds.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, poking me in the shoulder. "Shouldn't we get going?" I shook my head.  
  
"Yeah sorry, got a little side-tracked." Then I crouched down lower to the ground and looked up at her. She blinked back, confused. "Get on my back," I commanded. She blinked again, making to back up. "Just do it Kagome," I said again, more commanding. Rolling her eyes, Kagome climbed up piggy-back style. Her arms went around my neck and I held on to her legs. "Don't worry, I won't let you fall." I felt her nod, but I knew she was nervous. Anyone should be, ridding on a demon's back is a bit scary I first, I'd imagine. But then I took off, getting to the roof of a building in one bound, then hopping along roof tops, always keeping the flying cat in my view. Kagome squeaked after the first jump, tightening her arms around my neck. I tried to repress any 'impure' thoughts that came to mind and focus on the task at hand.   
  
"Don't go so fast!" she pleaded. I laughed a little because this was only about half my normal speed. Oh, this girl was not used to me at all. But she would be, I thought to myself. She would be.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome," I said, turning my head a fraction to see her face hidden by her raven hair. "We'll be at the Shrine before you know it." There was a grunted reply. I smiled, continuing after Kirara, Sango, and Miroku until I saw then descending to the ground. We had covered a fair amount of ground. I looked ahead of us as I paused on a taller roof.  
  
The Heart of the City met my eyes, a few miles to the northeast. It was a large city of territory, abandoned by all people. The buildings were ruins, falling apart and in disarray. They crumbled into one another, dark and dead. It was like a vast wasteland surrounding one, huge, perfectly cared for tower. The tower reached up so high even I couldn't see the top of it. The entire building was a smooth black stone, like those towers from a medieval story or something. I felt Kagome shiver when she followed my gaze.   
  
"That's Naraku's tower," she whispered to me. "Where all the gangs of the city are gathered." I narrowed my eyes. Maybe that would help me see the tower better, see my enemy better. Kagome's arms flexing around my neck brought me back to myself. "Come on, the Shrine is just down there," she said, pointing to a strange old building. I heard the excitement in her voice. Sango and Miroku had already landed.  
  
I hopped down beside them a few seconds later, just in time to see an old man hobble out of the building and come toward us. His hair was a mixture of gray and white, held back in a tail, and his eyes were dark, but seemed to see everything. He walked in a hunched way, hands behind his back. "Sango, you've returned," he said happily, then he saw Kagome climbing off my back. "Kagome!"  
  
"Grandpa!" she squealed, pushing me to the ground in her haste. I did a head first dive into the dirt and came up sputtering. Kagome didn't notice, she was much to busy throwing her arms around the old man. "Grandpa, I'm so glad your alright!"  
  
"Oh Kagome, we've been so worried about you!" I smelled the salt enough to know both of them had started crying. That helped my wounded pride as I regained my footing and dusted myself off. Miroku, that little... He had the nerve to look all amused and smug. I cracked him one on the back of the head. Sango grinned at me.   
  
"Grandpa, these are my friends, the ones who have been helping me and Sango," Kagome said, turning back to us with a large smile. "This is Miroku," she introduced him and he shook the old man's hand.  
  
"A pleasure sir." I rolled my eyes.   
  
"And this is Inuyasha, the one who saved my life," Kagome said, pulling me over. I coughed and fidgeted as the man looked me up and down with a strange look in his eye. He looked from the ears on my head to the claws on my hands, back up to my face.  
  
"A half-demon, eh?" he asked. I nodded and Kagome gave him a warning glance. "I thank you for saving my grand-daughter." His voice was even, but I could tell already that he didn't like me. Or at least, he didn't trust me. Not that I could really blame him. Demons had been plaguing his family for generations, especially one that had tried to kill him and take his grand-daughter just that week.   
  
"It was nothing," I said, fidgeting some more. Just then, the door of the building opened again, sparing me and the old man from any other words.   
  
"Kagome?" a voice came and the head of a small boy appeared. He couldn't have been more then twelve years old. His hair was cut short, but was the same raven black as Kagome's and his eyes were just as dark. It had to be her brother.  
  
"Souta!" she cried, falling to her knees and opening her arms. Souta ran from the building and threw himself on her. "I missed you so much, little brother! I'm so happy your safe." Kagome squeezed him to her and hung on for dear life. He started crying on her shoulder.  
  
"I thought you'd get killed! Don't leave anymore!" he cried, hugging her just as tight. Sango looked at them with a fond smile.  
  
"Souta and Kagome are very close," she whispered to me. "Since their parents died." I nodded, understanding perfectly. It had always been obvious that Kagome cared a great deal for her younger brother. It was obvious that he loved her just as dearly. "Listen, I'm going to go to my home, just a little ways down the block. I'll be back in a little while." Sango hopped back up on Kirara and they took off down the street.   
  
When Kagome got back up, Souta still clung to her waist. She turned to us and pointed. "Souta, these are my two friends. This is Miroku, he's very polite and you don't have to worry about him because he's only annoying to Sango." Miroku blushed at this and made a show of good will towards the boy. He huddled closer to Kagome. "And this is Inuyasha. He's the one who saved my life and he's a great fighter." The boy looked me over and spotted my ears. His entire demeanor changed and he suddenly lunged at me.  
  
"Wow, you look really cool!" he yelled, jumping up and down and trying to reach my head. I reeled back from the sudden attack of pre-teen hero-worship. Kagome started laughing as she pried her brother off of me.   
  
"Souta, I think you're frightening him. Inuyasha has led a pretty sheltered life." I looked at her with that surely-you-jest look and she only flashed me that blinding smile she has. Miroku snickered; it earned him a face-down trip into the dirt. "Come on inside you two," she said to us. "Sango and her family will be back soon. Might as well get comfortable." Miroku and I followed Kagome's family into the building that had a sign over it which read Shrine of Four Souls.   
  
"Shrine of Four Souls?" Miroku read aloud. "What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
Kagome's grandfather whirled on him. "You've never heard of the Shrine of Four Souls?"  
  
"Grandpa, calm down. Their from the outer city," Kagome sighed in explanation, but it was too late. Her grandfather had launched into an explanation.  
  
"The Shrine of Four Souls was constructed during the first four lifetimes of our family line. It has stood in this very spot of generation upon generation of the Guardians who've protected the Jewel. It is called the Shrine of Four Souls because of the Jewel itself. The very first of our line, the creator of the Jewel. She was a powerful woman named Midoriko who fought and killed countless demons." Kagome looked on her grandfather fondly as she ushered all of us into a large and lavished living room. Just as I expected, Kagome's house was huge and beautiful, a sign of great wealth.  
  
"I'll be right back," she said to us, hurrying off into another room. Souta followed her, leaving me and Miroku to listen to her grandfather's tale. I was really not that interested, but Miroku looked absorbed, so I lounged on a couch and listened. It was best not to tick off the old man.  
  
"Please continue, Mr. Higurashi," Miroku said politely, sitting himself on the ground across from the old man.  
  
"Well, I can tell you that the demons that Midoriko fought were not very happy that one woman was able to defeat so many of there kind." I repressed a snort. No kidding. I mean, if all of a sudden a woman showed up in an age where demons reigned supreme and started kicking ass, I'd be a little pissed too, you know? But I held my tongue of course, sticking to my approach.  
  
"The demons formulated a plan to kill her. They combined their bodies together, to fuse their power, then attacked Midoriko. The battle raged for seven days and seven nights, and finally, Midoriko could fight no longer. With the last bit of energy she had, she took the soul of the combined demon into her own. The result of such a sacrifice is what we now call the Shikon Jewel. The Jewel and this Shrine were named in her memory, in tribute to the powers she had." Miroku nodded. I could just see the wheels in his mind turning.   
  
"And so the Jewel has strange powers," he said after a slight pause. "In the hands of a demon it can multiply their powers to incredible lengths. In the hands of a human, it can grant any wish the master chooses."  
  
"Unless the wisher is the Guardian," old man Higurashi interrupted.   
  
"Pardon me?" Miroku asked, blinking.  
  
"The Guardian of the Shikon Jewel can't make a wish," I said to him. "If she were to do so, the Jewel would lose it's powers." Old man Higurashi gave me the evil eye. "What? Kagome told me that." I was on the defensive. What was with this old man? Sheesh.  
  
"His words are true," he said, turning back to Miroku. "If Kagome, who is the official Guardian of the Shikon until her child is old enough, were to wish upon the Jewel, it's powers would be laid to rest, never to be used again."  
  
"But wouldn't that be a good thing?" I asked suddenly, sitting up. "If she wished on the Jewel and it disappeared, then Naraku or any other demon for that matter could get their hands on it. She wouldn't have to be the Guardian anymore." The old man shook his head sadly.  
  
"It is not that easy. If she were to just make an idle wish upon the Jewel, it's powers would rebound into an evil manifestation. Only a wish made when there is no doubt in her heart, when it is desired by her heart and soul. Only then can a wish be truly made. If she were to make it any other time, the power would simply kill her." I felt my eyes go wide. Kagome could die from that stupid Jewel? By making a fucking wish? What the Hell!?! The old man smirked at me in the only way an old man can. "It is not a simple matter to be the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Kagome knows this."  
  
"But this Jewel is going to get her killed!" I said, getting to my feet. To hell with polite, this old man was pissing me off. The way he rationalized his own grand-daughter's life. It was a simple matter to him.  
  
"What's going on in here?" the said grand-daughter said, eyeing us both. "Grandpa, stop provoking Inuyasha with your talk of the Jewel." I felt happier that she was scolding him and not me. Souta was right behind her, carrying a tray with tea on it. She took it from him and placed it in the space in between her grandfather and Miroku. "Alright, everyone have some tea and calm down." We all obeyed.   
  
Sango appeared in the room a few minutes later, quickly followed by a young boy who looked about fifteen and a large older man. He was imposing to the eye, well built and had a menacing look. His dark hair was held back and his light eyes took us in. He had to be Sango's father. "Hello everyone," she said cheerily. "This is my father and my brother, Kohaku," she said, pointing to the man and the boy. "Father, these are mine and Kagome's friends. The one with the ears is Inuyasha, and the other one--" She was cut off as Miroku rushed past her to shake her father's hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, I'm Miroku," he introduced himself with enough charm and polite eloquence that I had to roll my eyes. Miroku had certain 'rules' when going about a woman. This was rule number twenty-something. When meeting a woman's father, always be polite and never, never grab her in front of him. That usually makes them unhappy.  
  
"Yeah, that's Miroku," Sango sighed. Miroku then shook her brother's hand. Kohaku seemed to see right threw my poor partner. He frowned and mentioned something suspiciously like, 'Stay away from my sister." This made Miroku blink and Sango blush. But then Souta took Kohaku's attention and the two boys ran outside.  
  
Once they were gone, Sango's father took a seat next to old man Higurashi. Kagome sat next to me and Sango was next to Miroku. The two older men were eyeing us younger men with something close to distain. I blinked back but I could tell Miroku was starting to sweat. I was used to cold stares, he wasn't. Finally Kagome broke the silence, clearing her throat.  
  
"Well," she said with a light-but-angry tone. "If the staring contest is over, can we get to the reason why we're here?" Both men turned their focus to the Guardian. "What do we know about Naraku's plans?"  
  
Sango's father sighed and shook his head as he sipped his tea. "Kouga has been back and forth between our home, the Temple, and his Pack's den for the last week. His sources are exhausted, and so is he. The Tower is like a closed fist now, no one unknown can get in and no one known can get out. Spike was lucky to make it home alive." We heard this before. "Now Naraku has gathered to him all the loose gangs he could. The only ones we have on our side are the four left, Kouga's people, the Ravens from the Eastfold, the Death Dealers from downtown, and the Foxes from the west. It's a small number compared to what he has."  
  
"At least we have them on our side," Sango commented. "It would be even worse if the only ones we had were the Wolf Pack. Many of them were still hurt from Naraku's last attack when I was at the den a few days ago. The three other gangs at least take off the strain." Her father nodded.  
  
"It's still a lower number then I'd like."  
  
"If it's all we have, it'll have to do," Kagome said seriously. "There is nothing that can help it now. Wishing won't change their hearts." We all nodded at this. She was a pretty good strategist and I couldn't help the twinge of pride I felt. Then I caught Old Man Higurashi eyeing me again. What's with that guy? I'm really getting creeped out now. "So there has been no other news from the inside?"  
  
"I'm afraid not Kagome," he said sadly. She nodded, looking pensive. "Then I'll have to go in myself," she said more to herself then to us.  
  
"WHAT?!?" was the yell that came from everyone else in the room. "Are you out of your mind?" I yelled.  
  
"I can't just sit around, twiddling my thumbs at this!" she shouted back. "I have to kill that bastard before he can kill anymore innocent people!"  
  
"But committing suicide won't save anyone!" I countered.  
  
"It's recon!"  
  
"It's certain death!" We growled at each other, not noticing everyone staring at us. "Well if you're going I'm coming with you."  
  
"No your not, I move better alone!"  
  
"I'm supposed to protect you, aren't I?" No smart mouth replay came from that, only a death glare.   
  
"Kagome dear," her grandfather said, drawing our gaze to him. "You can't waltz into the Heart of the City, even if you wanted to. There are demons all over that place now, and Naraku's reach is long to find you. It would be better if someone else went. It's not that we don't believe in your skills, but Inuyasha is right. For you to go there would be suicide." Kagome sat back, silent.  
  
"So be it. I'll ask Kouga to send in his runner." As an afterthought she added, "I need to know when Naraku plans to attack. If we can find that out, then we can mass our allies around the Heart of the City to intercept Naraku's army. He's too much of a chicken ass to fight himself, he'd hide behind in the Tower. That would give me enough time to sneak into the borders and kill him."  
  
Maybe my eyes were tricking me, but she seemed to shimmer with power during that last statement. I think it was just me, but I can't be sure. She let out a sudden sigh. "No sense taking war right now." She looked up with a small smile. "Until we know anything, it's just more stress." Her grandfather nodded and got up.   
  
"Come dear, we can put the Jewel back in the House for now." She hesitated, hand flying to her neck, then she nodded and followed him. I watched them leave by the same door as Souta and Kohaku had.   
  
Sango's father got to his feet then. "I should be getting back home, Sango." His daughter walked him to the door and embraced him before he left. She walked back in with a sigh, collapsing on the couch next to Miroku. What shocked me was that he didn't even try to grope her, he just sat there, deep in thought. I got up, the tension in the room too much for me.  
  
I walked outside, watching Kohaku and Souta run around in a surprisingly large yard that held a huge tree and a smaller house in the back. It was the biggest tree I had ever seen, and I hadn't seen a tree since I was a kid. I looked up at it for a while, until Kagome came up to me.  
  
"It's over five hundred years old," she commented.   
  
"It's big," I said back. She laughed.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Is the Jewel Safe in that little house?"  
  
"Yes. Only I can get threw the barrier that protects it. It'll be safe until we leave in the morning." I looked at her, startled.  
  
"We're leaving in the morning?" She looked back at me calmly.  
  
"It's still safer at you apartment then here, whether your brother knows or not. I don't get the feeling he'll share too much information with Naraku either way." That was true. Sesshomaru wasn't one to over-share. And I couldn't help feel a little happier knowing Kagome was coming home with me again. "It's ok then, right?"  
  
"But of course," I commented, nonchalantly. "Um, Kagome, could I ask you something?" She looked up at me expectantly. "What's up with your grandfather? I mean, he's been looking at me weird since we got here."  
  
Kagome blushed crimson and looked very uncomfortable. "Grandpa...well, let's just say Grandpa's not happy knowing that I've spent the night, alone, in a man's apartment. He's...presumptuous." I blinked, realizing what she was implying, then joining her in a blush.  
  
"I'd never...you know."  
  
"I know that, you know that, he doesn't know that." We both sighed and walked back to the house. Just as we reached the door, however, Kagome froze. I saw her back go ridged and she whipped around to face the back yard again. "KOHAKU! SOUTA!" she screamed, racing passed me and toward the side of the Shrine.   
  
"Kagome?" I called after her. Miroku and Sango were also roused by her yells. Sango had her sword in hand and Miroku held his staff. I hadn't noticed he brought it with him, the miracles of life, right? I had my sword at my hip of course. After the tousle with Sesshomaru, I'm not leaving this baby off me for quite a while. The three of us raced after Kagome and skidded to a stop at the side of the Shrine.  
  
Kagome was a few feet ahead, yelling at a pair of rather large looking demons. One had a hold of Kohaku, the other was holding Souta. Both boys looked roughed up, but not harmed. "You let them go this minute!" Kagome yelled at them. Her bow and quiver was in the Jewel House again. She was unarmed. I made to go to her side, but one of the demons stopped me, holding out his human hostage. Souta.  
  
"Not so fast," he said. The wind changed around the Shrine and I got a good whiff of demon. There were some kind of bird demon. I eyed the talons on their fingers as they inched them closer to the soft throats of the two boys. I didn't move, but I growled. You can be sure of that.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome yelled at them again. Her voice was not happy. I ignored the small feeling of fear at that sound. Somewhere, deep down, my demon instincts told me that when you hear the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel sound like that, you run away screaming.  
  
"We want you, pretty girl, and we want the Jewel," the one holding Kohaku said. He looked over to Sango, begging forgiveness. His sister was tense for battle, looking like she wanted to tear him apart, limb from limb. Sango is another woman you don't want to upset.   
  
"Let the boys go and I'll come with you," she said evenly, hands balling into fists. I would have called out to her then, but the look in Sango's eyes told me to keep my mouth shut. The boy's lives were on the line. If I knew anything about Kagome, it was that she would do anything to protect hr family. The two demons considered her answer, then slowly let go of the two boys.  
  
"Now come on over here sweetness," the one who had had Kohaku said. Kagome took a few steps closer to them, signaling both boys to move. They didn't need telling twice. Kohaku and Souta ran from those demons and hid for cover behind Miroku and Sango. That was their first mistake, letting the hostages go without any insurance.  
  
Their second mistake was trusting the word of the Guardian of the Jewel. That woman is as cunning as she is beautiful. One second she was standing in front of them, the next she charged and drop kicked one in the gut. He cried and fell back.  
  
"Why you little--" The second said, making a grab for her. Kagome dodged, but got a slice across the arm from his razor-sharp talons.   
  
"Inuyasha!" she called, dodging another attack as the second demon got to his feet. "A little help?"  
  
"But of course!" I yelled, rushing the two demons with my sword drawn. Sango and Miroku were two steps behind me. Kagome, unarmed and bleeding, went back to the two boys. Sango and Miroku took on the demon who had been holding Kohaku, and Sango hacked at him viciously with her sword. I took on Souta's holder.   
  
I blocked a double attack as he swung talons at my throat. My sword transformed again as I held it up. I was protecting Kagome and the boys. Hell yeah, I love this sword! I swung my sword once, but he dodged. Swung it twice, caught him lightly on the arm. Swung three times and he was outta there. The demon took a blow from my sword to the stomach, then I ran him clear threw the chest. Sputtering and coughing up a trail of blood, the demon feel to his knees, then forward, unmoving. The jacket on his back was a symbol for the Steel Dragons. I saw the same jacket on the corpse of the demon who Sango and Miroku had killed. At least they weren't Golems. They wouldn't be missed immediately. But it proved they were still watching the Shrine.  
  
"Thanks," both boys said when we came back over. Souta was nursing a long but shallow cut along his spine. Kohaku had a small puncture on his neck from where his capture had clutched him just a little too hard. Kagome's slash was the worst, along her upper arm. She smiled and wrapped it herself, saying she'd be good as new in a day or so. I smell of her blood sent shivers threw me. I never wanted to smell that, ever.  
  
Old man Higurashi scowled at the attack, but he was grateful that no one was seriously hurt. He gave me another evil eye, like it had been my fault. I shrugged it off, thinking him an older version of Miroku, dirty-minded. But he was as good a healer as Kagome, and both boy's wounds were good as gone by nightfall. Maybe the old guy wasn't just a weirdo after all.   
  
Sango took Kohaku home just before nightfall, leaving Miroku to look forlorn. He and I had to share the Shrine's guest room for the night, oh well. It could be worse...I think. Then the old man headed in to bed, telling us not to stay up very long. Miroku and I were both tired and Kagome looked beat. She sighed, saying her good nights.  
  
"I think it's best if we leave first thing tomorrow," she said, her voice low. "We'll go over to the Wolf Pack den and see Kouga before heading back to your place." I bristled, really not wanting to deal with the wolf-boy, but I knew that Kagome had to see if there were plans made and discuss stuff. Just my luck, right? So we all headed in for the night. Gee, I wonder if this crazy whirligig of fun will ever end?  
  
*sigh* Finished with this baby. Getting a little more intense now, that they are. I really don't know how many chapters I'm gonna make this thing, I'm projecting somewhere in the neighborhood of 15. I think that would be a good thing. Any less would be cheap, but more is...more. Oh well, no sense thinking that far ahead. Fans, glorious fans, beautiful wonderful fans, please review? I love your reviews more then Ramen, it's official. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me and I'll answer them, guaranteed! *cheesy smile* Don't change that dial, I'll be back!  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	10. Just This Once

YAY! *streamers and balloons hanging from the ceiling* I'm celebrating my tenth chapter! Woot! We're going strong, yay. Come on everyone, join the festivities! *gives a pointy hat and a noise-maker to all of the readers* After the chapter, everyone gets Ramen and Cake!!!  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update my glorious fans, but I hit a major writer's block for about a week. Then school started again and I was all like AHHHHHH!!! And then the writer's block was there and I was like AHHHHH! But now I'm revived (It's Friday after all!) and my block was chiseled into a mighty likeness of my role-model, Kouga! *gets teary eyed* Anywho, new chapter, yay! I'm afraid to say that it may take me a while to post now that I have school and junk, but I'll try my best ya'll! Oh! And stay tuned at the end of the chapter for I have a treat in store for you all!  
  
Reminder:::: ( ) = Author's notes  
  
Disclaimer: When you wish upon a star...maybe Inuyasha will magically become mine! But for now, it's not. *silently weeping*  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Just This Once  
  
Finally, I woke up to the smell of food once again! Oh, the glorious aroma of edible substances. My mouth waters in the mere thought. Miroku thought the same, so we both pulled on a shirt and bolted down the stairs. We fought with each other over who'd get into the kitchen first. I won, of course.  
  
Kagome was piling a stack of pancakes onto Souta's plate. His eyes were huge and he was grinning evilly. But then again, it had been a week since he had his sister's cooking. I'd be the same way. I also happened to notice that the old man was watching me out of the corner of his eye, as he seemed prone to do even more now. I bristled a little, but he was Kagome's family. I don't want to get killed by the old guy just when I started getting soft on his grand-daughter. Don't even ask me to attempt an explanation, because there is none. I like the girl, I've known that for a while. Anything deeper then that...well, it'll be a while before I have enough mental processing brain cells to determine the depth of said feelings.   
  
"Good morning Inuyasha," Kagome said with a pretty little smile, handing me a plate of breakfast food of my very own.  
  
"'Morning," I replied before stuffing my face. She laughed and got something for Miroku as he sat in the chair next to mine at their table.  
  
"Here you go Miroku," she said and his eyes sparkled at the food. How can one as for anything more when one is blessed with such people? A girl chef, a lecher more excited over food, a boy eating faster then me (and what a feat that is!) and that old man who glares at me.   
  
We ate in silence, until there was a knock at the door. Kagome hopped up and ran through the kitchen. She then paused to skid across the tile floor in her socks. My ears twitched as I watched her, perfect ecstasy written into her features. "I've missed doing that!" she laughed at me with a smile as she opened the door for Sango. (Ok, let me just say that the whole skidding in socks thing is a habit of mine. It stems from my early envy of Tom Cruise in 'Risky Business'. There is a little sock-skidder in a us all I think, hehe)  
  
"Good Morning Kagome, are you guys ready yet?" Sango asked with a chipper smile. She looked very well rested and relaxed. I also noticed a huge weapon of some sort slung over her back in the shape of a huge boomerang. My first thought was that it was a glider, but it looked solid, not fabric.   
  
"Sango dear," Miroku asked nervously as she entered the kitchen. He eyed her weapon and I saw he was starting to sweat. "What's that thing you have?" Sango blinked and looked at the boomerang.  
  
"You mean this?" Her face went from innocently confused to darkly sinister. "Are you afraid now Miroku?" He gulped; I gulped; Kagome laughed.   
  
"Come on Sango, no threats at the breakfast table. I'm just cleaning up and then we can head out." She took our plates as she spoke, placing them in the sink to be washed. "Souta," she said, kissing the top of his head as she leaned over to grab his now empty plate. "Would you be the best brother ever and clean up for me?"   
  
"You're leaving again huh?" he asked glumly, getting up and heading to the sink. She frowned.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry little man. Until all of this stuff is over with, stuff like yesterday is gonna keep happening. I can't always be there to protect you." This drew from her a self-mocking laugh. "I can't even protect myself half the time." Sango looked sad at this, she looked toward Miroku and me, motioning for us to give them some privacy. Miroku and I followed her into the living room, but I still picked up their conversation with my extra-sensory-hearing, or ESH as I like to call it.   
  
"You don't have to protect me Kag! I can take care of myself. Last night was an accident, they won't catch me off guard again. Just don't leave!" I winced, knowing I shouldn't listen, but unable to tune them out. He sounded like a lost child, which he was, and Kagome was his only lifeline, which she is.   
  
"Souta, I have to go. Until this is over, you and Grandpa aren't safe with me around. I have to kill Naraku and do my duty." Duty...Feh! Fuck duty, I say. What the hell is duty compared to life? Souta took my thoughts and vocalized them.  
  
"To hell with duty!" Then I heard a muffled cry and I knew Kagome was hugging him. There was the scraping of a chair so I knew the old man was up and to them as well.   
  
"Souta, your sister is right. This is why she was given the Jewel and why everything that has happened, happened. This is your sister's destiny. It is yours and mine. There is nothing we can do." I heard his defeated voice. Maybe I was wrong when I yelled at him yesterday. He really did love his grandchildren, and I knew that as a fact when I heard his broken whisper. "It's out of our hands."  
  
After a few minutes of silence, I heard Kagome speak. Her voice was thick with emotion, but it didn't break and she was trying very hard not to cry. "I promise you Souta, I 'will' come back." The 'will' was stressed in a desperate plea for him to understand. My heart broke for her, for her family. It was so wrong, but that's the way it was. Like the old man said, it was out of our hands.  
  
I heard her pad out of the kitchen and up the stairs. The water in the kitchen ran as Souta and his grandfather started the dishes. A few minutes later, Kagome entered the room with a small smile on her face. "Ready everyone?"  
  
Miroku and Sango smiled, nodding. I shrugged getting to my feet and fiddling with the hit of my sword. I've been thinking...Tetsusaiga...kickin' name for a transforming sword right? So I think that's what I'll call it.  
  
"Come on," Sango said suddenly. "I know Kouga will be so happy to see us arrive." That drew a laugh of disbelief from Kagome and a snort from me. Yeah, that pussy ass wolf...(Ouch! Watch it dog-boy...) I can just imagine the look on his face when I come strolling into his den. I smirked.  
  
"Then let's go before he gets pissed and storms the shrine," I commented, heading to the door.   
  
"I'll be out in a second, I almost forgot!" Kagome said suddenly, running for the backyard of the shrine. Sango shrugged and went outside to wait. Miroku trailed after her like a lost puppy. His hands flexed in anticipation. I rolled my eyes and followed Kagome outside. I saw he duck into the small house in the center of the property, so I made to follow.  
  
When I got within ten feet of the small building, it felt like I was hit in the chest with a steel battering ram. I flew back a few feet and landed on the ground, gasping for air. "HOLY SHIT!" I cursed, checking my chest for blood. There was none, but there was an echoing pain burning in my abdomen. Kagome ran out of the building, quiver strapped to her back, bow in hand, and the Shikon Jewel tied around her neck.  
  
"Inuyasha! Are you alright?" she asked, kneeling next to me.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I shouted, pointing menacingly at the small house. She blinked at me.  
  
"Did you try to follow me into the House?" she asked, both eyebrows raised. Suddenly I remembered her telling me about a powerful ward to keep out demons and such. I totally forgot about that. Shit, I was a baka. I felt heat rise in my face and sighed. She gave me a half smile, the corner of her mouth tweaking up. Kagome always had this air of innocence and purity around her, but that little smile she gave me made her seem really sexy. No lost child symptoms in her eyes, it was like before, when she was sparing with Sango, like when she was pulling rank on me in my apartment, like when she looked out over the city that night. No that candy-sweet girl who flirted with store clerks, not that cold Guardian who killed demons. I had a feeling that this was the REAL Kagome, the attitude driven girl who loved her family enough to defy prophecy, the one who had pinned Miroku to the wall with arrows, the sexy-smiling woman with a sarcastic comment in her eye.  
  
"Earth to Inuyasha, are you still living?" she asked, waving a hand in front of my face.   
  
"Huh? What?" was my oh-so-intelligent reply. She laughed and kept smiling that self-same smile that set me thinking in the first place. She put a hand on my arm, ready to pull me up, but I pulled her down instead.  
  
I can't explain the adrenaline rush or pancake-high that made me do what I did, but I did it. She squeaked a little, falling back. I caught her, steadied her, then kissed her. Right there in the middle of her backyard, for the world (or at least her grandfather) to see. Never mind that I was just shocked by ancient magic. Never mind that Sango and Miroku were waiting in the front yard for us. Never mind that the corner of her bow was digging into my leg in a very uncomfortable way. I just kissed her.  
  
At first she was frozen, I felt her whole body tense. The arms I still had a hold of went ridged, but after a few seconds past, she relaxed more and more. It was really just a testing kiss, something to see whether or not she'd pull away and freak out. But here I was kissing her, and here she was, kissing me back! The bow was dropped and she brought her arms up around my neck, pushing herself closer to me. Mind you, I was still sitting on the ground. She was leaning over me at a very perilous angle, so I did what any gentleman would do. I flipped her over so she sat on my lap, arms around her waist, expertly maneuvering it so that my mouth never left hers.  
  
She made a small squeak of surprise when I did that, but she only pressed against me a little more. Oh yes, I may have been the one to start this, but the girl was far from pushing me away. In fact, I felt her tongue pressing against my lips and I couldn't believe it! To hell with sugary-sweetness, I say! Of course, I made her suffer a few seconds before I granted her request of access to my mouth, and after a few brutal seconds of her exploration, it was my turn. And, oh yes, I made her pay. I moved one hand from her waist up to the back of her head, running my fingers through that soft hair of hers. I felt her shiver and I was very pleased with myself. At least I was, until she started the same thing as me, running both of her hands through my hair. I could feel that smug smile of hers and I growled, making her pay some more. Well, I have only one thing to say, I could definitely get used to this! But of course, all good things must come to an end...dammit....(hehe, you know I couldn't resist torture!)  
  
"Ahem," came a voice from behind us. It was like a bucket of ice water was just poured over us as we sprang apart. Kagome blushed from the roots of her hair to her neck. I was blushing slightly, but I didn't regret that little performance, not one iota. I set my sights on one not-to-happy Old Man Higurashi. The interrupter looked very pissed, hands on his hips and a scowl on his face. "I'm sorry to interrupt," he said, but I knew that was bullshit. He was more then happy to interrupt. "But Sango is waiting for you."  
  
"Y-yes, of c-c-course G-grandpa," Kagome stuttered, getting up and grabbing her bow again. I got up too, dusting off my clothes and feeling cheated. She gave a respectful bow to him before heading off toward the front of the house at a trot. I gave a small wave and a smile to Old Man Higurashi, he only glared at me. It didn't take much for me to catch up to Kagome.  
  
"Sorry," I muttered under my breath. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"For what?" she asked.  
  
"Your grandfather seeing us. I could tell he doesn't like the idea of you and me...behaving in such a way." She blushed again, head down so that her bangs blocked her eyes.   
  
"So this isn't an apology for...you know..."  
  
"For kissing you?" She nodded. I scoffed and gave her that surely-you-jest look. "I'm only sorry we got caught!" She looked up at me with a half-shocked half-hopeful expression. It made me want to kiss her again and it took every bit of my willpower to keep from pushing her against the wooden fence and doing just that. But no, we had things to do now. Once we got home...that was a different story. Oh yes, I pat myself on my back for my cleverness. I am one sly devil, aren't I?  
  
"Finally!" Miroku groaned when we got to the street. "What the hell took you two so long?" Kagome blushed when she looked at me so I took to liberty of explaining.  
  
"Kagome had to go get her bow and the Jewel from that little house-thingy in the yard. And me, being the wonderfully brilliant brain that I am, walked into the barrier and got a little sizzled." Miroku laughed and Sango smiled, but she was looking at Kagome with a questioning glance back and forth to me.   
  
"Huh," she said with that I-know-something-is-up tone and her arms crossed.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Kagome mumbled as we started down the street. I fell into step behind Miroku and we let the girls led. Even though they were ahead, I saw Kagome throw a glance my way and they both knew better then to talk. My ESH was too great to be denied.   
  
It didn't take us long to walk to the Wolf Den. It was a large abandoned apartment complex that bordered the Heart of the City and the part of the cityscape they had claim on. When we got close, an arrow landed in the ground beside Kagome. "Who's coming to the Den?" a harsh voice shouted. Kagome looked up, shading her eyes.  
  
"Kagome and Sango. Hi Dakuro," she said with a wave.   
  
"Kagome! Sango! Welcome back!" he called with a wave and let us through. He shot a few shady glances at me and Miroku, but Kagome shrugged them off.  
  
"They're with us, don't worry," she assured him, shooting me that half-smile of hers again. I could get used to that too. Very used to it.  
  
Once inside the building, we saw wolf demons everywhere. The scent of wolves attacked my senses and my eyes watered with it, but I sneezed three times and was better. It seemed as though every wolf in the place was glaring at me, the dog. I gulped, something I do not do lightly. But then they turned from me and greeted Sango and Kagome with respectful words and bows.  
  
"Sister Kagome, we're so happy to hear about your safe return," spoke one wolf. He leaned heavily on a crutch and had a large head of spiked hair. Kagome went to his side, placing a hand on his arm with a smile.  
  
"How are you feeling Spike? Do you need anything?" He shook his head and smiled.  
  
"Just happy that you're safe."  
  
"I'm sorry about Patch. He was a good soldier, and a wonderful person." Spike's head lowered and Kagome squeezed his hand. It was a shared pain at the loss of a dear friend.   
  
"Kouga's in his rooms. He's expecting you," he said, fighting tears and straightening. "Moon's Blessing, Sister." Kagome smiled ironically.  
  
"Moon's Blessing Spike." The injured wolf was helped into a room by a few others and the rest of us took the stairs up to the top floor. Kouga, the leader, was the only one who lived on that particular floor of the complex. The second we reached the floor was the second my nose was assaulted by the scent of that little bitch again. (I would use harsher language, but this is Kouga *sigh* My idol, my role-model...Now when referring to Naraku you shall receive the full wrath of my list of obscenities! muhahaha!)  
  
"Kagome, I knew you'd get here today," a glad voice came to us from across the room. "Come on in, I'll be done in a second."  
  
"Hi Kouga," she said, heading into the huge floor-wide apartment. It was lavish, huge wall-length windows, plush couches and even a stone-carved statue in the center. Kouga lounged across one of the couches, two other wolves bowed on their knees. They spoke so low even I couldn't hear them. Shippou, the fox messenger for the Wolf Pack, leapt into Kagome's arms from where he had been perched on the arm rest of a couch. "Hi Shippou," she said while stroking him.  
  
We waited until the two wolves got to their feet, bowed, then hurried from the room. Kouga swung his legs off the couch and got up, walking over to us. Kagome smiled and he returned it. "How was your visit with your family?"  
  
"It was nice," Kagome said. I noticed her smiles were the innocent sugary ones when she looked at Kouga. They weren't the corner-lifts of irony and sex appeal like they were at me. The made me feel somewhat better. "Have you learned anything at all?" He frowned at her, looking somewhat uncertain. A mental battle was raged, and he relented the information.  
  
"We discovered that Naraku has massed his army to spread out. Our territory is their first target. They figure if they can eliminate their strongest resistance, then the rest of the city will fall." Kagome looked grim.  
  
"I figured as much...when do they plan on attacking?" He shook his head.  
  
"I don't know, but it'll be soon. All of his forces are now fully gathered. It's only a matter of time." Both were looking grim. Sango and Miroku looked pensive. Was I the only one who wanted to go and bitch-slap Naraku? I mean, he's about to run amuck through the city...MY city. May I be damned to all seven hells if I let that happen.   
  
"Then what are we doing here?" I suddenly blurted. All eyes flew to me. I gulped and looked to Kagome. "Go ahead, tell him your little plan, oh mistress of war." Kagome cocked an eyebrow at me, then looked back to Kouga to give an explanation.  
  
"I think the smartest thing we could do it strike first, before he can come to us." Kouga looked interested, crossing his arms over his chest at looking at her with mildly impressed blue eyes. "If you could mass the Wolf Pack and your allies to make a strike, just long enough to hold off Naraku's forces, then we-" she paused to wave at me, Miroku, and Sango, "could get into the Heart of the City and kill that son of a bitch."   
  
"Well if you're going in, then I'm coming with you," she stated simply. Kagome shook her head. "Yes!" he argued. "I'm not leaving you to be killed with just two humans and a...a... half-breed to protect you!" Something flashed in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"Be care of what you say Kouga," she warned, but then the tone was lost and she just looked tired. "Kouga, listen, you are the leader of the Wolf Pack. Your obligation is to your people. I need someone I can trust to led the attack, someone I know that will get the job done." He looked torn, but I could tell something about Kouga. Although he was a brain-dead, wussy, whiny, annoying, bitchy, pussy wolf (try that 3xs fast!), he cared very much for his people and took being a leader very seriously.   
  
With a sigh of defeat, he relented. "Alright, I'll stay to fight." He pressed the heel of his hand into his eyes. Then went back to one of the couches, slumping over tiredly.  
  
"You should send out runners to the other gangs," Miroku commented. "Gather then here, to the Den so that you can organize some sort of attack plan." Kouga nodded.  
  
"That will take at least a day, to get messages to all of them," Sango said with a nod. "Then another day to strategize. If Naraku hasn't planned any attacks within the next two or three days, we'll be alright."  
  
"For now," Kagome said. "But the sooner we're ready the better. If it's true that no runners can get inside, and we can't know when Naraku plans to attack, then we'll have no choice." We all nodded, knowing the truth. In three days, we'll be at war, for the sake of the city and for the sake of ourselves.   
  
"Well, I'll get started," Kouga commented, breaking the deafening silence. "Shippou," he called. The fox appeared on Kagome's shoulder. "I need you to get the two other boys ready. I want you to get a message to the leaders of the Ravens, the Death Dealers, and the Foxes tonight!" Shippou nodded, running off to find two other boys to deliver the messages. "You should go," Kouga said in a low voice. "The Den is not safe for you right now, and there is a lot to be done. You should rest for your part of this little battle."  
  
Kagome nodded, giving a tired smile. "Thanks Kouga, keep us up on everything. When you plan for the attack, send Shippou. I want to be present at the time." He nodded, taking her arm as they walked to the door. I repressed the urge to pound him, but couldn't stop a small growl of annoyance.  
  
Finally, he let go of her and the four of us were on our way home. It was nice when I was outside, and was able to breath once more. Yes, that was a nice treat. Kirara was waiting for us, wagging her tails. "Hi Kirara," Sango said petting the cat. The said cat transformed so Miroku and Sango could hop on. I turned to Kagome. She smiled, a small blush on her face as she climbed on my back once more. She was a comfortable weight on my back, warm and soft.   
  
"We'll meet you at the house," Miroku called as Kirara took off. I went slower, purposely this time. If anyone asked, I could blame fatigue. Truth: I enjoyed it too much. Truth: I enjoyed it VERY much. I also wanted to get away from my thoughts for a while. Thinking too much on everything that I had unwittingly walked into made my head hurt in ways I never knew possible. For the life of me, I could not understand why I was still here. I mean, I've done a few nice-guy things in the past, but I never got too involved. That was the rule of survival, never get involved! Yet here I was, knee deep in demons and magic and hell. All because I couldn't get the smile of that girl out of my fucking head.   
  
It was all Kagome's fault! She had to get attacked in the same alleyway I was passing at the exact moment I was passing it. She had to be brave and not even beg for help. Then she had to cook me Ramen. Dammit, it was really the Ramen that drew me in, that made me want her to stay. But I knew that was a lie. I knew that I wanted her to stay because of her. That sadness in her eyes, the little half-smiles she flashed at me, the way she touched my ears. But more then anything, the way she tasted when I kissed her. The one thing I'd been thinking of all week, the one thing I should never have done. I kissed her and now all those deep, dark feelings I could keep in the farther reaches of my brain came popping out to haunt me in the form of a little voice.  
  
Didn't she say something about having a little voice? Telling her to keep fighting because it was her destiny. Well, my little voice was telling me to keep fighting too. But it was telling me to fight for her, because in some far off corner of my heart I knew I was falling. And that was a dangerous thing to do in a city where things never last. Falling in love was something I vowed never to do. All it took was this one girl who still kept me guessing at what was really going on in her head. This one girl with the weight of a city on her shoulders. All it took was that first smile I got from her, the night I rescued her from the gang. One smile, and I was hopelessly lost.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she said into my ear, snapping me out of those thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?" I asked.  
  
"We're home." I nodded, not thinking it strange at all that she referred to my home as hers. She as now more a part of my place then the tv. And once she was gone, it would never be the same. But that was a direction in thought I would not go. I had too many other thoughts to think of, and the fact that she was here, she was still with me.  
  
I let her down and we went inside. Sango and Miroku were in the kitchen, talking about something or other. It involved something to do with a large pointy object an a part of Miroku's anatomy if he ever groped another girl. I snorted, ignoring them totally after that. Lover's quarrels were not my specialties, at least when they didn't involve me. Kagome seemed to agree, sitting on my bed neck to me. She looked really tired, her eyes older then she was. I put an arm around her, pulling her closer to me. Kagome rested her head on my shoulders. We both sighed together. Sango and Miroku were as oblivious to us as we were to them. At least, we were until Sango came over.  
  
"And what's going on here?" she asked, but no one had the energy for arguments or sarcasm. Sango just smiled a little and tweaked Kagome's nose. "You're a brave one, that's for sure. I don't know what those gangs are going to do when you waltz into their meeting."   
  
"I do," I said. "They start wailing for their mommies like the jack-asses they are. But they'll put up with it because despite their dislike of us, they hate Naraku more. They'll fight to over-throw him. That's the important thing." I got nods from everyone.  
  
"Do you think Naraku knows what we're planning?" Miroku spoke up. "He knows many things, there could be ways to find out." I nodded. "If he does, he could strike before we even get together."  
  
"It's a chance we have to take," Kagome said. "We have no other choice." Then she got up with a frustrated and angry sigh. "This is so 'unfair'! This is MY fight, my 'destiny'." The word was tinged with contempt. I flinched hearing it come from her. Kagome, despite her hope and her optimism, was very bitter inside. "No one should have to get in the way. It's unfair of me to ask you to risk your lives. It's unfair of me to risk the gangs' lives! This whole thing is stupid! It's wrong and it's stupid! And it's my fault because I can't just do it by myself!" Sango was frozen in horror, caught between going to her friend and the fear of being thrown away. Miroku gripped Sango's shoulders, pulling her away.   
  
"You can't help her right now," I heard him say. "She needs to let it out." And let it out she did.  
  
"I were stronger I could, if I wasn't young I could. If I had trained harder when I was smaller, if my parents weren't coming to get me from school they wouldn't have died and I wouldn't have to do this!" She ranted on and on, stomping on the floor as she ranted, tears streaming from her eyes. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!!!!"  
  
That's when I snapped. I just couldn't watch her do this to herself. "Kagome, stop it!" I called to her, grabbing hold of both of her arms. She struggled against me, pulling and tugging and screaming.   
  
"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" I let her go and she backed into a corner, hands pressed against the wall and her face covered by her hair. She was truly breaking down now. The force of everything that had happened, of what was happening now, of what had to be done... It was too much for her. I looked to Sango and Miroku. They both looked scared. I know I had to help Kagome, but I knew i had to do it alone.  
  
"Guys," I said quietly, getting their attention. They both looked up at me, dazed. "I think you should leave." I kept my voice even, calmer then I felt. Sango shook her head.  
  
"N-n-no! I c-can't just l-leave her l-like this!" she stuttered, tears falling from her own eyes. "I'm her b-best friend. S-she needs me." I shook my head.  
  
"You can't help her Sango, not now." She looked angry at me.  
  
"How do you know?"   
  
Miroku came up behind her, taking hold of her shoulders and moving her toward the door. "Believe me Sango, Inuyasha knows." She cast a glance back at me, then at Kagome. She was still huddled in her corner, arms grasping at the walls, sobbing openly. Then Miroku led her out. "You can stay the night at my place," I heard him say. "And i promise, no groping." (Yay! Sango and Miroku romance!)  
  
I turned away from the door and the waning sun, and back to the girl huddled in the corner of my room, shivering uncontrollably and crying her heart out. I walked toward her slowly, not wanting to frighten her. She knew I was coming, I saw her tense as I got closer. She huddled closer in on herself, pressing her face into her knees.   
  
"Kagome," I said quietly, reaching out my hand to briefly touch her arm. She flinched away, a muffled cry came to my ears. I kneeled down next to her, placing a hand on th back of her head. "Kagome, come on, you have to stop now. This won't help anything, you know that." She only shuddered harder. I just couldn't watch it. She looked so small and so fragile. It was like this whole world was out to get her. Just like it was out to get me. But I couldn't stand the idea of that happening to such a girl. No, that was definately something that I would not stand for.   
  
And so, knight-in-shining-armor that I am, I put my arms around the crying ball of girl and hugged her to me. I ran my hands threw her hair and rubbed her back. "It's okay Kagome, really. It's okay. You can cry, you can scream, you can fight all you want. The world isn't fair. It never has been, it never will be. That's not your fault. What happens to us is 'not your fault'." She shifted a little, curling slightly, enough to press her face into my chest. The scent of her hair and her tears swirled in my brain and I just sighed, resting my forehead on top of hers. "I don't believe in all this destiny shit," I began. I don't know why I was saying this, but it just felt like now was the time to say it. "I believe that we are all set on a path, or at least, we all have a destination. But it's up to us whether we get there or not. It's the choices we make that make us who we are and where we belong." (I believe in this truth above all else, speaking from experience.) She shifted a little more, but refused to look up at me. "So you see, whether you ask anything of anyone or not, we will follow you. Your brother and grandfather love you more then life. They would die to protect you, as I know you would do to protect them. Sango and her family, bound my obligation would protect you till death, but Sango herself loves you more then blood."   
  
Blood pumped in my ears as I went on, not really sure why. Something took hold of me, some divine intervention that forced me to speak on and to help his girl bare this burden that was so unfairly put on her shoulders by whatever fucked up fate had PMS that day.  
  
"Miroku would do anything to protect Sango, you know young love. He'd protect you too, a friend who means a lot to him. You have the wolf-boy too," I growled that part out. "And you have me." I felt her tense but I pressed on, hugging her tighter. "Whether you ask me or not, I'd follow you. I'd protect you with my life. I wouldn't care if you yelled at me to leave, I'd still follow you. I'm your dog Kagome, to do with as you please, but I'm not leaving this place, your side. You can't be rid of me."  
  
I let out a small breath. I didn't give away the biggest secret, the one that I knew now more then ever. But it was hell to admit. And it would be hell to say, even now. She liked me, I knew that, but deeper feelings were not to be exposed if they had been one sided. I was too protective of myself, for now anyway.   
  
Kagome shifted in my arms. I smelled the fresh tears that were falling now, but they were softer. Not the tidal wave she let loose when she had finally broken down. I felt her arms come around me as she uncurled, but still held on to me. I finally forced her to look up and meet my gaze. Her dark, dark eyes were shimmering with tears still unshed despite the fact that her eyes were still red. There was a dazed look in them, an almost wild panic. She looked so desperate to believe me, so hopeful and lost, but at the same time, she knew exactly where she was and what was happening. Kagome was the strongest person I had ever seen. But even the strong fall. Any other person would have fallen long before this. I couldn't bear the look in her eyes as she seemed to look right into my very soul and see all the secrets I was trying to hide. Without a word, she just tightened her arms around me some more and curled around me, needing the contact.  
  
I held her tightly to me, praying to any deity I ever heard of, praying that this girl would be safe. There was so much good in her. She didn't deserve this horror. Kagome was worth so much more then this. I, a half-demon who took pride in the hatred of the Creator, would have gladly eaten all my pride to know that everything would work out for her. Just this once, couldn't the universe align? Just this once, couldn't things go the right way for me, for us? Just once, once in all my life, once in all the lives in all this city, could we have a happy ending? Not for me, I wasn't worth it. For this girl, who cared so much and got so little. Just this once...  
  
Muhahahah! I know, I know, it's sappy. This chapter had absolutely no action and I beg forgiveness. I disappear for a while and when I reappear I 'poof' you this??? *sigh* I know the injustice my darling fans, but you see, I'm getting into the final ends with this story. It's in the senior stages. The final act, if you will. Though not really...The next chapter will deal with the meetings of the 'Loyal Gangs' as I have dubbed them, as they try and come to a decision of what to do to counterattack Naraku's forces. Then we have the actual war beginning. That's probably going to span two or three chapters. Then the climactic finale! (Which I already have planned out and will be done in the third person because it'll be too hard to explain in Inuyasha-mode) And an epilogue if I feel like it. Probably will be an epilogue though *sigh*  
  
Alright! Fans, I have a glorious treat for you today! Since I have the rest of SAC ( hehe sac...Surviving A City) played out in my head, ready for the typing...when I get the time...I've brainstormed a few ideas for my next projects! *nods enthusiastically!* And I would really, really love some input from you, my fan base! I'll give a summary of the story basically, tell me what you think.  
  
Fic #1: This is actually a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic that I've been storming for about three weeks now. If you guys don't like RK, then just skip this. The other two are Inuyasha ideas. But if you like Kenshin, then stay tuned! Ok, the fic basically surrounds Sojiro, whom I have officially dubbed the coolest teenaged-villain ever! He...*cough* basically gets his ass kicked pretty bad, you know, shot twice and thrown from a bridge into fridged, rocky water...*laughs evilly* but he's rescued, as if there was any doubt. By the coolest female character I have invented for FanFiction. Akio *cheers* She's basically Sojiro in female form, with a few different problems. A village outcast for reasons I shalln't disclose. This fic spans two parts, the first part is in the village itself when Akio rescues Sojiro from almost certain death. The second part is when the pair of them become wandering swordsmen...or rather swordsman and swordswoman. That's when they meet up with the K-man and the crew. The whole thing is sketchy since I'm only in the beginning phases with part 1.  
  
Fic #2: Fic Numero dos, is an Inuyasha story. It is an AU of course because I really don't like writing fanfics that are a branch off from the actually story line. Alternate Universes give me free-range, muhahah. To be as weird and flaky as I want. And since I love it when women get to be kick ass, Kagome is as kick-ass as they come. The story takes place back in the feudal days, but there is no time traveling or stuff. Kagome is a born and raised feudal babe, along with Sango and the rest. Kagome is one of what is known as Demon Assassins. They are an elite group of humans with mystical powers that are trained in the deadly arts. Although Exterminators (such as Sango and her family) are also part of the village, its the Assassins that make them famous. Kagome is the strongest of them all, with powers the rival the head of the village and fighting skills that surpass even Sango. She was bred for greatness in her village, seen as a savior of her people. But, that never works, or course. So one day, she gets contracted by Lord Naraku (hint, hint) to kill off a mysterious demon that keeps attacking his lands and people. Of course, everyone's favorite assassin hurries on over there, and is thrown in the middle of some heavy stuff between and evil lord and everyone's favorite half-demon (yay!) Anywho, Kagome gets into a fierce battle with a demon and is injured (I have this thing where people get thrown into rivers a lot...I don't know why) When she wakes up, Kagome can't remember anything about who she is or what she knows. She's rescued by none other then the half-demon she was contracted to kill, though. But now, she has to regain her memory before anything happens to her village, or her for that matter, after she royally dissed Naraku. This one is guaranteed a lot of action once I get into the thick of it all.  
  
Fic #3: This is another AU Inuyasha. This one, however, takes place in present day. Like in Surviving a City, demons and humans co-exist with one another and everyone knows it. Unlike in Fic #2, there is no Kikyo in this story. As I have mentioned, I do not like her and she scares me...I'd never post if I had to deal with her too much...Anywho...This story basically revolves around Kagome and her family, a strong miko bloodline who have protected the human race for countless generations. But it all changes when Kagome's father was murdered when she was a child. After that, her mother sought nothing but revenge against the demon who slew him. This leads Kagome into a bitter war between her mother and a powerful demon family, because Kag's mommy got her revenge. It's a bitter war that lasts for many years. But when Kagome is seventeen, her mother is badly wounded by the demons and left defenseless, placing the heavy burden of upholding the family honor by slaying the demon family. (If you haven't figured it out yet, the demon family is Inuyasha's *snickers* I love playing God) So Kagome, although well trained and powerful, is thrust into the middle of a war she wanted no part of. She has to go undercover, get close to those she will eventually have to eliminate. This means an assumed Identity and a new life, so she can observe. But all turns to chaos when she sees that the family she must destroy is really no different then her own. It's full of action, romance, drama, suspense, and flights of fancy!...well ok, maybe it's not all of that, but you know what I mean, right?  
  
Thanks for listening to me rant, yay! I'd really, really, really appreciate some feedback on these ideas, so review! Oh, and a few fan-notes I'd like to share. *ahem* For the review who-shall-remain-nameless, thanks for the pick up on my frequent grammar errors. I just want to say that...well...I'm not perfect, never have been, never will be. Simple right? I suck and grammar and spelling, lucky spell check helps me there. As for the grammar, bear with me. I have no editor to read my crud and although I love reviews and constructive criticism...people yelling at my grammar only succeeds in annoying me and I take longer to write. Forgive me! But that's just the way I am. Until next time!  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	11. The Sound of War

Readers--Quickie note today. Just telling everyone to stay on the look-out for my new fic, affectionately named Tainted Blood. I'll try to get chapter 12 out as soon as I can. Stay tuned for reviewer shout-outs at the end of the chapter!  
  
Special thanks to my new beta reader--Whyndancer--for volunteering for the job. She's here to critique my shite! (and I mean shite--as in the way Irish people say it because...low and behold...I'm Irish) So thanks again Whyndancer! Yay! This chapter will be dedicated to you for all your assistance in the editing process.  
  
Wow! I get a chapter dedicated to me! Fun! *Waves to Readers* Hallo, nice meet ya'. *blink* I can't think of anything else to say, so I'll shut up and let you read Jesse's awesome fic now. ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: If I've said it once, I've said it a million times! I don't own Inuyasha...he only lives in my head and tells me to free all the dogs at night from the zoo...  
  
Chapter 11: The Sound of War  
  
I thought we had this talk people...something about you keeping your minds out of the gutter as I recall. Nothing happened, ok? No matter how strongly that little voice in the back of my head--which oddly enough sounds like Miroku--told me too, I just didn't have the heart to put the moves on her when she was crying her heart out on my second-favorite shirt. I do have some morals, as hard to believe as that may be. (If you recall, the first shirt got bled on from his fight with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha always gets something on his shirts, it's like me throwing people off of bridges...)  
  
When Kagome had calmed down enough, I took her into the kitchen and made her some coffee. We just sat there in silence for a while, until she was tired and wanted to go to sleep. I have to admit it, she did look beat. Her dark eyes weren't sparkling and she had this crestfallen look. I let her take the bed, so I slept in her nest. Well, more like I laid in her nest for hours on end. I slept a few hours...maybe. It smelled too strongly of Kagome to get comfortable. I'd drift off into dreams that I had no business drifting into...and waking up from a sex dream to see that it was just a dream is not a happy feeling. No...it just makes you feel randy and guilty.   
  
So I lay on Kagome's nest, feeling guilty and randy for the third time, and I gave up of getting any sleep. I was too nervous anyway. War loomed on the horizon. Memories of red sunrises flashed through my head, back in the old days, before the gang wars. There had been other wars, wars that called away human and demon to fight side-by-side to defend their home, this city, from others who would try to destroy it. I remember my mother's voice, telling me about how a red sunrise signified the spilling of blood. The victory of a battle. I found myself crawling to the window, glancing to the east, hoping to catch a glimpse of the sun. The skyscrapers blocked my view.  
  
I would have crawled back over to the nest, but the scent of Kagome was already thick in my nostrils, I felt no need to punish myself further. But I must be as big a glutton for punishment as Miroku, because I crawled on all fours over to my bed to watch her sleep.  
  
She looked calmer in repose; serene. The worry and tension that she held on her features during her wakening hours was lifted in sleep. I pushed a few of her bangs from her face, smiling slightly while running my fingers through her hair. Very soft. I tried my best not to wake her up. I traced her cheekbone with my finger, just looking at her fair skin and such a beautiful face. It's funny...I've always thought her pretty...but now she was nothing short of breath-taking. So many feelings ran through me, so many thoughts and silent wishes. I'd never felt this way about anyone before. I never wanted to protect someone this much, never wanted to feel someone so badly. And it wasn't just a lustful feeling, because let me tell you that I'd had no shortage of those before. But this was also something deeper, something stronger. This was love. True, blind, happy-ever-after worthy love.   
  
I looked around my little apartment and sighed. It was tiny, microscopic even, but when Kagome was here it seemed huge with her presence. She lit up a room by walking into it. I couldn't offer her half of what she was used too, but she seemed so happy in my cozy little pad. It suited her. I couldn't image what my life had been like before I found her...even though I was living that life no more then a week and a half ago. I couldn't bring myself to think of what it would be like once she was gone. There was a pain in my stomach at the very thought. But then again, we were about to go to war. Neither of us might come back. But I pushed those thoughts away too, subconsciously moving closer to Kagome. It's a little scary how much I came to care about this girl over so short a time. But I did, and I would die to make her safe.  
  
My train of thought was disturbed by a yawn. Twitching slightly, I looked next to me and faced deep brown eyes. "'Morning Inuyasha," she said, yawning again. She flashed me a smile and looked around for a second. She noticed she was on my bed and that I, for some odd reason, was perched very close to her. Kagome either didn't care, or liked it because she didn't yell at me or anything.   
  
"Good morning," I replied sheepishly, shrugging a shoulder and smiling. I was glad that Sango and Miroku had not yet arrived. It was nice to have just a few minutes with her when there was nothing hysterical going on around us, no wolves, no breakdowns, just us.   
  
She stretched, rolling away from me and arching her back. My body betrayed me then and I grimaced. Being a guy is a painful thing sometimes. Lucky for me she didn't notice. Kagome sat up, gave one of my ears a tweak, then headed into the kitchen. My grimace turned into a smirk as I followed her, moving slowly of course. Being Casual. The picture of cool. Well, that was my intent, until I tripped over the nest on the ground and fell flat on my face. Oh yeah, real cool.  
  
Kagome laughed and helped me up. I sat on the floor, brooding for a few minutes, rubbing the side of my face that I landed on. I was rescued from my oh-so-embarrassing predicament by a gentle rapping at my apartment door. (I was reading The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe, don't ask) No sooner had I turned the handle, then Miroku and Sango flew in. As usual, Sango was beating on Miroku and he was loving every second of it.   
  
Kagome greeted them and had a few minutes of 'girl time' with Sango. They just talked about what happened last night, the whole crying-destiny sucks-war is lame truth. ESH, remember? But I didn't try to listen in, so I pretty much ignored the details, unless my name was mentioned and I perked up. Meanwhile, I bugged Miroku.  
  
"So how'd it go?" I asked.   
  
"How'd what go?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.  
  
"You know," I winked suggestively. "First time having a girl in your apartment and all." Miroku reddened, but with anger, not embarrassment.   
  
"YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER REVEAL THAT I'M A VIRGIN!" he yelled at me. I smirked.  
  
"I didn't reveal it to anyone...but you just told them." I pointed at both girls. Kagome was trying hard not to laugh while Sango looked shocked and a little red. Then her face relaxed into a smug smile, like she had known it all along. I think women have some kind of sixth sense about stuff like that. Not that it'd take a brain surgeon to figure out that no woman as of yet had gone to bed with Miroku. Then the girls went back to their conversation, totally ignoring us again. "Tell me how it went," I prodded further. Miroku leapt across the table in a poor attempt to catch me off guard.  
  
"Baka, I'll kill you!" he cried, choking my neck. I laughed hysterically.  
  
"You're the baka! Leggo!"  
  
"Never! You Benedict Arnold! I CRAVE VENGEANCE!"  
  
"MIROKU! GET THE FUCK OFF!" And so I fell back in my chair and we started rolling around on the ground, exchanging blows like a pair of grade-school kids. We rolled passed Kagome and Sango, who calmly continued chatting, not even sparing us a glance. I think maybe we were doing this to get attention. As it was, it had only been him and me for quite some time. Now we both had girls in our lives. Hanging out with each other wasn't as much fun without someone to yell at us, whack us, or laugh at us.  
  
"Die you ass!" Miroku yelled, banging my head against a wall.  
  
"Bite me, you little bitch!" I yelled back, tripping him, and then pile-driving him into the floor.   
  
"Okay boys, that's enough," Sango said, pulling Miroku away from me. I would have given chase, but Kagome held me by the collar of my shirt.  
  
"I think you've given him enough brain-damage, Inuyasha," she said with a smile. I was content with that.  
  
I sat on one side of the room, Miroku on the other. Both of us were being consoled by the girls. I watched Sango sit next to Miroku and rub a comforting hand up and down his back. His hands didn't even try to stray. I was shocked, to say the least. But maybe I shouldn't have been. It was obvious that they were infatuated with each other. Kagome sat next to me, shaking her head and sighing.  
  
"You know, there are better ways to get attention than beating up Miroku. I mean, anyone can do that. You should exhibit a little more finesse." I smiled.  
  
"Finesse huh? And what should I do then?" She shrugged, hand at her throat, fingering the Jewel once more. I took her hand in mine, call it a reflex. She looked at me surprised.  
  
"I was doing it again, huh?" Kagome asked me with that half-smile I loved so much.  
  
"Yep," was my reply. I would have kissed her then, if not for the presence of two other people in my apartment just a few feet away. I just can't win, can I?  
  
It wouldn't have lasted anyway because there was a knock at the door. I opened it, allowing Shippou and Kirara entry into the apartment. Somehow, their arrival didn't surprise me. "Shippou," Kagome said happily as the fox jumped into her arms. "Did Kouga send a message for me?"  
  
"Uh-huh," he said, attempting to puff himself up. This message had to be important for the little runt to take it so seriously. "Master Kouga sent me to get you. The meetings are being held today, at noon, between the gangs still loyal to the city." Kagome looked dark, and nodded her head, placing Shippou on the ground. She had shifted back into the cold facade of the Guardian. I guess that was the only part of her that I didn't like. She was out of my reach when she did that.  
  
"I'm going to the den, I'll be back by sundown."  
  
"Well, let's go then," I said calmly, stepping to the door.  
  
"No Inuyasha, only I can go. The rest of the gangs won't like my presence, but they'll tolerate the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel." Her dark eyes turned to me and I had to repress a shudder at the coldness hidden in their depths.  
  
"Well, I'm the Guardian of the Guardian then. Me and Sango and Miroku. Your body guards, if you will." Sango gave me a shy grin and Miroku tossed me a thumbs up. Guess we're talking again, even though I kicked his ass pretty good.   
  
"Inuyasha--"  
  
"Kagome," I said seriously, meeting her gaze again. "Wherever you go, we go. You can't ask us to stay here. So let's skip the argument and get to the den before the meetings are done, alright?" We had a stand off for a few moments, then she sighed and blinked her eyes back to normal.  
  
"Alright then, let's go." Satisfied, and more then a little smug, I had Kagome climb on to my back while Miroku, Sango, and Shippou took Kirara.   
  
By noon, we reached the den. The air was thick with the smell of wolves, foxes, humans, and a variety of lower level demons. There were hordes of them standing around the outside of the den. There was a group who all wore the black jackets with the red crucifix on the back, the symbol of the Death Dealers. I was surprised to see them out in the daylight since they were mostly night-roaming folk. I saw the mark of the Foxes on a bunch of smaller demons who were congregating at the far end of the street. And the final gang, the Ravens, stood in the open, adorned with long black feathers that were braided into their hair and wearing bird-masks. I felt Kagome shiver on my back and her arms tightened around my neck. I could smell her fear and her nervousness. But she was determined. She wasn't about to let herself be intimidated.  
  
Kouga was waiting outside for us. He twitched in distaste as he saw that I was with Kagome and I let her down slowly, with a few menacing glances in his direction. Both of our hackles were raised, but we kept our peace for Kagome. She strode up to Kouga like a warrior princess in some fantasy story. Her hair was braided loosely so that strands still blew around her face. She drew herself to her full height and faced him confidently, dressed in tight-fitting black, her bow in hand, quiver on her back, and long dagger at her hip. If there was ever a guy-fantasy, Kagome was it.  
  
"I'm surprised you got them to meet so quickly," she commented as we met Kouga, I stood a foot behind her with Sango and Miroku.   
  
"I write a very convincing letter," Kouga said with a shrug. And suddenly, three people were at his side. One was a small, thin woman with long flame-red hair down to her knees. Her eyes were startlingly green and her face was sharp featured. Her pointed ears knifed through her loose hair as she regarded us slowly. The man standing next to her was exceptionally tall, with spiked blond hair and ice blue eyes. His face was mostly hidden by a black mask covered in small, sleek feathers. And on the far side of Kouga stood a woman about the same size as him, dressed from head to toe in long, black robes. Her hair was as ebony black as Kagome's, but much longer and plaited into several dozen braids. She wore black lipstick and black eyeliner against paper white skin. These were the leaders of the Loyal Gangs of the city.  
  
"Is she the Guardian?" asked the red-haired woman. She smelled of fox.  
  
"This is Kagome Higurashi, the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel," Kouga introduced formally. Kagome bowed respectfully to each leader in turn as Kouga introduced them. Nyla, the leader of the Fox Gang. Skyris, leader of the Ravens Gang. And Katia, leader of the Death Dealers.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Kagome said with a bow addressed to all four gang leaders. "It's a dark day indeed that we have to meet under such circumstances." Nyla nodded sadly. Skyris's eyes reflected his dismay. Katia showed no emotion, but she nodded her head as well. "Come, we have much to discuss," Kagome said and they all turned to go into the den. Sango, Miroku and I made to follow, but Kouga stopped us.  
  
"This is no place for you, dog-boy," he hissed under his breath.  
  
"Back off fucking wolf, wherever Kagome goes, I go," I said back.  
  
"You really are her fucking dog, aren't you?" he said in disgust.  
  
"Not as much as you are," I snarled.  
  
"Kouga," Katia of the Death Dealers said, standing beside him. She moved so quietly that not even I heard her approach. She had no scent either, which made the hair on my neck stand up. She didn't smell of demon or human, didn't smell like the living or the dead. She had no scent at all. She looked into my eyes and I couldn't breath. Her eyes were red, but not the angry red that Kagura's had been. Her eyes were a soft, glowing garnet. The color of fresh blood that held no malice or contempt. I think she was searching my soul, or reading my mind. I remember hearing something about the leader of the Death Dealers, long ago. They said that she was a creature who never ventured from her territory, even under the cover of darkness. She blended with shadows so easily even a full demon wouldn't be able to see her. And that she drank the blood of other creatures to sustain herself. A vampire among demons. An eternal goddess.  
  
"Kouga," she repeated, releasing me from her eyes. "Let him come. What we say will concern him as well. But let the other two remain outside." With that she turned and ascended the stairs into the den to follow Nyla, Skyris and Kagome. Kouga snarled at me, but turned and stalked after her with a low growl of dismay. Sango and Miroku nodded their acceptance as I followed after him. We met in his private chambers, where no one would disturb us.  
  
"Tell me," Skyris said after we settled. I sat a few feet away from the leaders and Kagome, satisfied to being in the room. My ESH picked up every word uttered anyway. "What is the plan that you have told us about Kouga, leader of the Wolf Pack?" His voice was deep and mellow, like a man who didn't enjoy being on this end of the city. The Ravens were an outer city gang, but they were loyal to the Cities Own, not Naraku.  
  
"Kagome could best answer that," Kouga said, urging her.  
  
Kagome sighed a little, fidgeting with the Jewel before speaking. "I propose that we organize a strike before Naraku has time to launch his invasion of the city."  
  
"But that's suicide!" Nyla gasped. "I will not order my Foxes to their deaths! Naraku's forces are powerful indeed, too powerful to just idly strike an arm at them."  
  
"Hush Nyla," Katia said, throwing her a glance. "Continue Guardian." All eyes were once more on Kagome.  
  
"It's like this," Kagome said, grabbing a small piece of rolled up paper from Kouga. Once she had finished unfurling it, I could see that it was a hand-drawn map of the city. "The City Heart is weakest right here," she said, pointing to the juncture between the Golem's Heart of the City limits, and the borders of the Wolf Pack territory. "If we order a strike at the weakest point, then we could draw Naraku's forces to one spot."  
  
"But what good will that do?" Skyris commented, looking at the map. "Drawing all of their army upon us would only wipe us out faster, or is that what your intentions are, Guardian? To have all the demons of the city kill each other so you no longer have to deal with us?" Kouga growled.  
  
"Watch your tongue, bird-brain."  
  
"Hold yours wolf," he said with disdain. "You run around here on the ground with your feeble powers. I will not subject my followers to die for the sake of a girl and a jewel. This is a matter for creatures of the landbound variety, not majestic sky-dwellers."  
  
"Skyris," Katia said once more. Her voice held no emotion, like her face. But her red eyes were annoyed. "There will be no sky to dwell in once Naraku takes the city, and the Jewel." All eyes turned toward the leader of the Death Dealers.  
  
"My lady," Kouga said questioningly. "What have you seen?" That's right! There were also rumors that the Death Dealer's leader was a Seer. A woman capable of predicting the future.  
  
"I have seen our fate, if the Guardian is to fail. Naraku will take possession of the Jewel and the power it has will bring terror and destruction upon not only this city, but all the world. He has grown conceited in his lust for power, and his will is now to have the power of all powers. The Shikon Jewel," then she turned her eyes to Kagome. "And the woman who guards it." I tensed as her eyes flickered to me for all of a second, but in that second I got the distinct impression that she was sending me a message. "We must trust in her."  
  
"Why?" asked Skyris, eyes still on Katia.  
  
"Because she holds the fate of us all in the palm of her hand." And she did. And our fate is called the Shikon Jewel. "Now Kagome, finish your plan."  
  
Kagome nodded. "If all the gangs focus their forces on drawing Naraku's army to this one place, then it leaves enough time for me and my team to get into the Heart of the City. Naraku will be in his tower. Once inside the borders," Kagome drew her finger across the map, marking a small route already known. "We can get to the tower and kill him. With Naraku gone, the rest of the demon gangs will have no reason to fight us. Naraku is the key. Like a domino effect."  
  
"You wish us to sacrifice our people on a chance?" Nyla asked quietly.  
  
"What other choice do we have? If we wait for Naraku to attack us we'll be slaughtered," Kouga said rationally. For once I agreed with him. Katia stood up and drew Kagome with her. The other followed suit.   
  
"Then it is settled. Kagome Higurashi, Guardian of the Jewel, you have the support of the Death Dealers. We will attack the border, tomorrow, at sunset." Katia bowed her head to Kagome.  
  
"I do not like to leave the future to chance, but if we can destroy Naraku now, then you have the support of the Foxes," Nyla said, bowing as well.  
  
"The Ravens will lend our power to aid your cause," Skyris agreed. I don't think he was too happy, but it seemed that whatever Katia did, they did as well.   
  
"The Wolf Pack is a given. I've got your back Kagome," Kouga said, giving her a quick hug. I rolled my eyes, what a tool. Then the leaders departed. I made to follow Kagome, just like I said, but I was stopped at the door by Katia. She silently closed the door behind Kouga so that she and I were alone inside the room. I was a little nervous.  
  
"You have sworn to protect the Guardian," she said. It wasn't a question, though it sounded like one.  
  
"Yes. I told her that I would protect her, no matter what. And I will." Katia nodded, a small smile on her black lips.  
  
"You love her." Yet another question-like comment.  
  
"Yes," I replied once more, in a whispery tone. The first time I said it out loud.  
  
"You are not the only one," Katia said in a conversational tone now. "She has the love of a family. The love of her friends. The love of the leader of the Wolf Pack. She has the love of her greatest enemy. What makes you believe that you matter to her at all?"  
  
I met her garnet eyes and felt something inside me being pulled to the surface. Suddenly, I found my voice. "It doesn't really matter, I guess, whether or not I matter to her. I would follow her to the ends of the earth if she decided to go there. I would protect her with my last breath, if it was to save her. My mattering to her would be too much to ask. All I ask is the permission to stay with her. It's enough for me."  
  
Katia smiled, a large and beautiful smile. She didn't look half as frightening when she smiled. "That is why she loves you." Then she opened the door and we left together. I was confused. Too many thoughts scattered in my too small of a brain. I was tired, and I had to deal with the fact that tomorrow I would be entering the most dangerous place I had ever known. I would rather have gone to hell than the Heart of the City. But if that was where Kagome was going, that was where I had to be. Tomorrow, we both could die.  
  
I met with Kagome, Miroku, and Sango, who were all waiting for me with a questioning look. "Katia wished a few words with me," I said nonchalantly. "I'm beat, and it's starting to get late. Can we go home now?" I whined. Kagome nodded, going to tell Kouga and the others that we were return tomorrow before the battle to take our positions. It was going to be a long night, I can sure as hell say that.  
  
It was still light out when we got home, the air was heavy with the silence. Even with no gangs on the streets, everyone was too scared to leave their homes. I was very surprised when Kagome and I got to my apartment and Miroku and Sango weren't there.  
  
"Where'd the hell they go?" I muttered.  
  
"Miroku's apartment," Kagome said quietly, hopping off my back and walking inside. "Sango told me that she and Miroku will get here by morning, but they wanted a little 'alone time'. She's got it bad for him, and since this might be their last night together..." she trailed off at the obvious.  
  
"Wow, maybe Miroku will finally lose his virginity," I commented, flopping down on my bed. Too many thoughts were in my head, way too many thoughts, most involving the girl who was sharing my company. Kagome sat down on the bed too, lifting up my head, situating herself, then resting my head on her lap. I closed my eyes, inhaling slowly and deeply. Her scent swam in my senses, making that familiar place in my chest warm and fluttery.   
  
Kagome sighed, running her fingers through my hair casually. "I'm sorry, again," she said quietly. "Even though this is all your fault. You shouldn't come with me, but you're a jackass and you will anyway." I snorted.  
  
"I can't leave you alone in the Heart of the City! You'll get yourself caught and/or killed in five minutes without someone watching out for you."   
  
"Hmph," was all I got from her. I opened my eyes and saw she was looking down at me with that annoyed look on her face. I grinned up at her sheepishly, let her know that I was joking because I was resting in a dangerous position and she could do many torturous things to me at the moment. "You're such a brat."  
  
"Takes one to know one," I countered. She rolled her eyes.   
  
"It's getting late now," she said absently, looking at the window. The sun was setting. I sighed. But suddenly, I felt a tingling sensation running through my body. My eyes snapped open again. I only got this sensation when...no...it couldn't be. It just couldn't be! I launched myself up, startling her. "Inuyasha?" she asked. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh fuck me..." I breathed, running to check the calendar that hung on my kitchen wall. Sure enough, there was today's date, circled in red pen. The small print at the bottom of the square reading 'new moon'.   
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" she asked, coming up behind me now.  
  
"It's the new moon, Kagome," I told her, already feeling the changes beginning. "My time of the month, if you will." Her eyes got big.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked.  
  
"I'll lose my powers tonight...I'm becoming human." I looked down at my fingers. The claws that normally tipped them with manicured greatness were gone, replaced by normal nails. I ran my tongue over the top row of my teeth and felt just teeth, human teeth. No fangs, no points. Kagome squeaked and I looked over at her. She was staring at me wide-eyed.  
  
"You're hair...it's...black!" she stated. Then she reached up, patting my head in search of my ears. She found them, normal human ears, in the normal human position. "You're human...you really ARE human!"  
  
"Yeah. For one night a month, the night of the new moon, I lose my demon powers and become human. I'll be normal again by morning, but for now...I'm basically defenseless." I sighed, rubbing my eyelids with my fingers. It had to be tonight, didn't it? Well, I guess it could be worse. It could've happened tomorrow, in the middle of our mission. I guess it's best to get over with now.  
  
"You're so cute this way," Kagome said suddenly. I looked at her, blinking in confusion. Did she just call me cute?  
  
"Pardon?" She grinned up at me, half-smile teasing me unbearably.   
  
"I said that you look cute as a human." She ran her fingers through my now black hair, looking into my now dark eyes. I got a giddy feeling in my stomach. No one was in the apartment...now was my chance. But my chance was lost, because she took it first, catching me off guard. It wasn't a faster-then-the-eye could see movement, just a quick easing of her arms around my neck, and bringing my head down so she could cover my mouth with hers.  
  
This was unexpected...not that I'm complaining! It was more of a smug feeling, knowing that she wanted to kiss me every bit as much as I wanted to kiss her. A mutual wish, if you will. I hooked my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me, and ran my other hand through her hair slowly, delighting in the small shiver that went down her spine.   
  
She opened her mouth to my exploration, making a breathy sigh in the back of her throat. Heat is an understatement. That one little noise caused a fucking volcano in my chest. Damn...she tasted really good. Not too sweet, one of those tastes that you know you'll never forget. The kind of taste you know you could never get tired of, ever. Kagome was warm and soft pressed against me, and I easily maneuvered her to back up against the wall. This gave me the opportunity to leave her mouth and trail across her jaw line and down her neck, scraping my teeth against her skin as I went. She made the soft little sound again, half way between a sigh and a moan.   
  
I made my way back up to her mouth and kissed her again, harder this time. She returned it just as fierce. After a good while of making-out against my kitchen wall, I took a step back. She was panting heavily and looking at me with slightly dazed eyes. I leaned forward just enough to put my forehead against hers. My breath just as ragged, I grinned down at her.  
  
"That was fun," she said conversationally. That deviant, wicked half-smile, the bane of my existence, was flashing once more. I growled in the back of my throat and she laughed. A lot of things were flashing through my mind at that moment. Visions of all those thoughts and dreams that I shouldn't have been thinking or dreaming, but had anyway, danced across my inner eye. But I shook them away. Sex wasn't what I wanted from this girl, or at least not all I wanted. She was young, and beautiful, and had the leader of a very prestigious gang vying for her attentions. Not to mention that she was the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel. One does not simply have casual sex with the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel. Sure, it wouldn't have been casual to me...but ...fuck...why am I even thinking about this? It's not like we'd even get remotely to that stage. Half of me, the lower half really, wanted to get to that stage as soon as possible. But the other half of me, my heart and my head, they were telling me that if that stage was to be reached, it should be a time other then the day before we could die. I mean, it takes away a lot knowing that the only reason she could be with me was because we might die tomorrow. I don't want that. I'm not a whore, I'm just a dog. There is a difference.  
  
"Come on," she said, pulling me by the arm back out into the living room. Kagome sat down casually on the bed, motioning for me to sit next to her, which I promptly did. Then, like before, she eased me down so my head was resting in her lap. Like before, she laced her fingers through my hair and sighed. I looked up at her, watching the light play on her face as she looked towards the dark window.   
  
"Are you scared?" I asked her suddenly, not sure why. It just popped out.  
  
She looked down at me. "No," Kagome replied after a brief pause. "Tomorrow will come whether I'm afraid or not. I'm more excited, you know? Not the kind of excited like when you get a present, more excited in a tense way. I know something is about to happen and I just wish that it could be over with." I understood. "What about you?"  
  
"Me? I'm not scared," I retorted, trying to act brave. Truth was, I was a little afraid. All my life I lived for myself alone. After my mom died, there was no one else to care about. When Miroku came along, he became my best friend, but he took care of himself despite the repeated sexual harassment charges. But Kagome...I was afraid for her. I worried for her, wanted to protect her. I was now living for someone else and that was a little scary. But I didn't fear death. It had been a promise my whole life, a leering shadow. Death was inevitable and if death came for me tomorrow, I would fight like hell to keep living.   
  
"Don't worry," she said with a smile. "If anything happens, I'll protect you." I blinked at her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I thought that was my job," I commented. She laughed and sighed.  
  
"You know Inuyasha," she began, looking away from me again. "You told me that you don't believe in destiny." I nodded, closing my eyes to focus on the sensation of her fingers on my scalp. It sent tiny shivers through my body. "But I think some things are meant to be. There really are no coincidences." I felt her lean down a press a soft kiss to my forehead. "You and me, we were supposed to meet in that alleyway." I opened one eye to look up at her.  
  
"So you were destined to get attacked by gangs?" I asked, not really catching her meaning.  
  
"Maybe. Or maybe I was meant to be in that alley at that time, gangs or not. I think you were supposed to rescue me."  
  
"Ah yes," I said with sarcastic humor. "And you were meant to come home and cook me Ramen." She laughed and then pressed another kiss to my temple.  
  
"Maybe not the Ramen thing, but I do believe you and I were fated to meet each other."  
  
"I was meant to rescue the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel," I mused. My destiny didn't seem so bad at all. Save the damsel in distress, go into heart-stopping battle, get home in time for Ramen. Such a nice fairy tale.  
  
"And I was meant to fall in love with a half-demon," Kagome said softly into my ear. I held my breath. I HAD to have heard her wrong. I swear my heart was beating so loud, Naraku himself could probably hear it. She couldn't have just said that, there was no way! I went ridged. There was just no way! "I know that's probably a very stupid thing to say, especially at a time like this. But if tomorrow...if I don't make it back...I just wanted you to know." Her voice was soft and kind of squeaky, the squeak one gets when they're about to cry.   
  
I opened my eyes, looking up at her, but her face was hidden from my view, so I sat up. Even sitting next to her, she wouldn't face me. I guess, this was her greatest secret. Divulging it to me was a vulnerability that she didn't want to face if I were to put her down. It was the same for me. But...damn...she just told me that she loved me. Kagome 'loved' me. It was a thought that never occurred to me. Never in my fuzzy, Ramen-high brain did I ever once consider the possibility that she, in all the seven hells, could feel for me what I felt for her. It was beyond reason. It was beyond definition. It was a dream. It had to be surreal.  
  
"Nothing's going to happen to you tomorrow Kagome," I whispered, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around her. I pulled her to me, delighting in the scent of her, though it was softer now that my nose was human. "I'll be there. I'll protect you." Then I gulped and jumped off that cliff. Maybe it was a death sentence. That old 'end of innocence' thing. When you find a person that you want to be with for the rest of your life, it doesn't really matter that you'll no longer be able to act like an ass. Nothing else really matters, except that the person you love, loves you back. "I'll protect you because I love you," I said into her ear.  
  
There was no tensing, she was already wound tight. She relaxed when I said the words, leaning against me. Soft and warm, that's Kagome. MY Kagome. I chuckled a little to myself. What a sly dog I am! Well, not really, but I can dream right? I'm in love, so what's it really matter, right? Kagome snuggled closer to me, nuzzling into my neck. I shivered a little.  
  
"Could I..." she began, pulling back a little. Her eyes met mine and she was blushing hard. "Could I...sleep with you tonight? Just sleep...I just don't want to be alone. I guess I am scared after all." I nodded, pulling her back against me. I eased her back on to my pillow, laying next to her and pulling her against me. She curled up around my body, arms around my waist. I had one arm around her, keeping her close, as I lazily trailed the back of my other hand down the side of her face. Suddenly she grinned up at me. "In the morning you'll be a half-demon again, right?"   
  
"Yeah. What, you don't like what you see?" I teased. Her hands came up from around my waist and rubbed the back of my ears.  
  
"I kind of miss the furry ones. But these are cute too." She leaned forward and kissed one of my ears. I blushed furiously. Then she eased back into her previous position and nuzzled into me further. "'Night Inuyasha," she said sleepily, yawning.  
  
"Goodnight Kagome," I replied, laying my head on top of hers and hugging her closer to me as I too, readied for sleep. The nagging thought in the back of my head just wouldn't go away, though, no matter how hard I ignored it. Something in me kept repeating that tomorrow just might be my last sunrise. But then I felt the warm breath and soft heartbeat of the girl in my arms, and I knew that if tomorrow was my last morning, there was no place that I'd rather be then right here.   
  
Alright loyal readers, we've reached it! I know I know, very sappy. I had to make it fluffy to balance out the next couple chapters for which, I guarantee, will be non-stop action! The war is starting between the Loyal Gangs and Naraku's army. Meanwhile, our four fateful heroes are walking into a lion's den without a pocketknife to protect them! *gasp* whatever shall they do? Stay tuned to find out.   
  
Chapter 12: The Heart of the City (Part 1)  
  
::We could still hear the fighting in the distance, three miles around the circle of the Heart of the City. The howls of the Wolf Pack sent chills to my bones as I led the way. So far, we had no encounters, but we had to be wary. Naraku's minions could lay around any abandoned corner. Kagome walked behind me, looking alert and tense. Sango and Miroku flanked her. I twitched my ears, swiveling them to find a single sound. There was nothing, the path that was routed before us was empty of all resistance.::  
  
::Then, just when we were nearing Naraku's tower, the stronghold of the bastard himself, a familiar scent wafted to my nose. I tensed. Had I really forgotten him? Was I really dumb enough to believe he wouldn't have been involved? I guess so because there he was, and he was blocking our path.::  
  
A little preview to the next chapter. Three guesses as to who's standing in our hero's way! I won't spoil it for those who can't guess, but be ready for him! *insane laughter* Oh, and I want to do a few quick shout-outs!  
  
Dragons Maiden: I hope those were happy tears, tears that you shed because something was so good or so heart wrenching...not because my stuff is so very sad. I'm updating here, only a few more to go! And the 2nd IY story that you liked is called Tainted Blood and I'll be putting it out shortly. As for my Kenshin fic, it's called Renegade and will also be out within the next week or so. I also am so happy that you liked my story enough to give up sleep for it, lol! You really spoil me with your kindness! I hope the rest of it and the new ones I'm planning are that good!  
  
Jaded Hanyou Girl: Is it really the best? Really? Here's a review for you, enjoy!  
  
Hedi Dracona: Again, I hope those were tears of happiness, and not tears of laughter because of my mediocre writing abilities, lol. I hope you like the fluff in this chapter!   
  
Inuphoria: Yes, I made him kiss her and yes, they kiss in this chapter too! Why you ask? Well I don't hear him complaining! *opens closet door* How was it Inuyasha? *grumbles something inaudible because he's bound and gagged* There you have it, right from the hanyou's mouth! Fluff is not my strong point and I have a little difficulty writing it. I hope it came out ok...  
  
Kay Kylo: I'm glad you think it gets better! I always try to out-do the chapter before. I'm so touched that you deem it good enough for your favorite's list. *gets teary eyed* You're so nice!  
  
And this is for sweet little country girl: ACK! STOP MAKING FUN OF KOUGA! *pant pant* He's not a girl in a miniskirt...he's a guy in a miniskirt. I just think he's great! He's like Inuyasha in personality in a lot of ways, yet he's a wolf (my favorite animal along with bats). He's a conceited loser, what's not to love?   
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	12. The Heart of the CityLet the Battle Begi...

Loyal Fans--I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to update, I've just been busy! The other two fics I have going right now were for the most part, already written. This I'm writing as I go! I had wicked writer's block all week, even though I know what I'm trying to say! Ever get that feeling...like you're about to sneeze but it just won't come out? That's what this is like! The chapters are my sneeze, they just won't come! *sigh* Thanks for putting up with me though. I'll really try to get out the next two chapters as quick as I can. Stay tune for shout-outs at the end!  
  
Whyndancer sez:  
  
Anno… Is there such a thing as editors block? Or maybe it's just life.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, I would use him to kill my pre-calculus teacher. It's all her fault that I have so much homework and no time to write!  
  
Chapter 12: The Heart of the City--Let the Battle Begin  
  
I woke up with Kagome in my arms. My internal clock had gone off early, just as the sun began to rise. I felt the change coming over me as I once more, became a half demon. It's not a painful change, it's just a tingling that shoots through my body like a bat outta hell. Fast and kind of numbing. But there is no pain. There used to be, when I was a child, but now my body is used to it. I heard the cracking of my bones as they set into demonic place once more. My claws retracted, then grew out. My ears once again forming on my head. My hair changing from jet-black to silver-white once more.   
  
I blinked a few times, getting used to the advanced eyesight once more. I sniffed, training my nose to ignore all the scents that threatened to over-power me. I winced as my super-sonic hearing began to pick up on things all around me, until it quieted down. So many things ran through my mind and my senses, I couldn't have sorted them out if I'd wanted to. It's an uncomfortable feeling. Like everything on your head and everything you feel isn't really being felt by you, it's someone else's. I'm two different people, inside and out. My heart is my heart, the same in both bodies, but my head and body changes with the cycle of the moon. The curse of every half-breed.  
  
Thoughts of yesterday swirled through my hazy mind. I felt high, stoned. It's wasn't a drunken feeling, more of a dazed out-of-it moment. Kagome shifted in my arms and I was drawn away from my thoughts, trying to focus solely on the creature laying next to me. I never believed that I could be lucky. I mean, it seemed that all the world, apart from my perverted business partner, was out to get me. And yet, I saved this girl from a bunch of thugs on a street corner one night, and she ended up saving me just as much. If not more so.  
  
I settled back in, resting my head along the curve of her neck, breathing in the scent of her skin. We had until sunset, so I would be content to just lay here for the rest of the day. Not even Ramen could make me move, and that's saying a lot. Kagome yawned and snuggled closer to me as I fell back to sleep.   
  
When I woke up for the second time, I was alone. Blinking and sitting up, I caught a whiff of Ramen and bounded to my feet. Okay, maybe Ramen could make me move. But only because Kagome was cooking it. I padded over, mouth watering already. She smiled at me her most brilliant smile and handed me the Ramen.  
  
"Enjoy," she quipped, sitting at the table to eat her own. I promptly did the same. "So when do you think Sango and Miroku will get here?"  
  
"I don't know, soon possibly. If Miroku can drag himself out of bed that is." Kagome smiled a little sadly. "What's the matter?" I asked her, Ramen abandoned.  
  
"I'm feeling guilty again."  
  
I sighed, getting up and kneeling down next to her. "Kagome, no matter what you do, we will follow you. Sango and Miroku and Me. Stop worrying! It will all be okay."  
  
"I'm not so sure it will. I have this...feeling. I know to trust my feelings, especially when it's something important like this. I know something horrible will happen." She was troubled, her dark eyes looked haunted by a thought or feeling that I couldn't begin to fathom. I leaned up, wrapping my arms around her. Offering comfort in the only way I could, trying to take whatever darkness was hurting her. It was true that I too felt some impending disaster, but that was what war was. It couldn't be avoided. We had a job to do, it wouldn't do to dwell too much on anything that might distract us from the goal at hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome," I whispered to her. "But what we do has to be done, even if it ends badly." She nodded against my shoulder, understanding the words that I said were true.   
  
After a while, we drew apart and finished out food. It wasn't long before a knock at the door came and a very melancholy Sango and Miroku entered. They were dressed and ready for battle, armor and weapons ready. I dressed alike, as did Kagome. It was still early afternoon, but we started to head for the Wolf Den. It was slow going, all of us were quiet and somber. Kagome and Sango had both taken off on Kirara for a little 'girl-talk' out of my hearing range, so me and Miroku got a chance for some guy-chatting.  
  
"So tell me," I commented lightly. "What did you and Sango do last night?" I tried to make my voice casual, as if I were commenting on the weather.  
  
""Nothing really," he replied, matching my tone. I saw a faint blush creep up his neck and knew a little more then 'nothing really' had happened. So, wonderful friend that I am, I prodded him further.  
  
"I sure hope you used protection." Miroku looked up at me, dumbstruck. I only smiled.   
  
"Y-y-you c-can't seriously mean...you think we...you ANIMAL!" he yelled, whacking me over the head with that staff of his.   
  
"FUCK MIROKU!" I yelled, rubbing my skull, making sure I wasn't bleeding. My poor ear was crushed...  
  
"Serves you right. You've got a seriously dirty mind, my friend." I scoffed at his comment. Miroku, the most perverted man in the enter city, was lecturing me?  
  
"Yes, and you're Mother Theresa, right?"  
  
"I never said that! I just meant that because a man and a woman are alone together...it doesn't mean we're just going to suddenly have sex. Come on man, I do have a little honor...."  
  
"She wouldn't put out huh?"  
  
"Stopped me dead in my tracks," he sighed. I laughed. Figures that after all his talk of honor and prestige, he only wanted to cover his pride because he didn't get any. "Well, what about you and the lovely Kagome?" His inquiry was nonchalant, but I saw the glint of revenge in his eye. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.  
  
"What about us?" I answered. A question with a question is a safe way to go when speaking about such things.  
  
"What were you up to without a proper chaperone?"   
  
"Oh, you know the drill. Drugs, alcohol, cleaning our hand-guns. Then there was some wild sex in a bath tub of Ramen." Miroku stared at me, thinking I was serious. I laughed in his face. "Christ man! You think I have a sick mind? I was 'kidding'. We didn't do anything of the kind."  
  
"I sure as hell hope not! If you did, Sango would fully kick your ass. I can tell right now that both girls are having the same exact conversation as we are." I looked up to see Sango and Kagome laughing together while riding Kirara, throwing glances our way.   
  
"I get the feeling that you're right." We walked in silence for a little while more, when I asked, "Hey Miroku?"  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha?"  
  
"Let me ask you something. When this is over, the war with Naraku and all," I began tentatively. If I rushed into the topic too much, it might make it harder for him to answer. "When all is said and done, where does that leave us? You know, you and me and the girls. What's going to happen with you and Sango?"  
  
Miroku was silent and thoughtful. My best friend, lecher that he was, was a very brilliant man. I watched the emotions and thought play across his face as he tried to come up with an answer. For a minute, I was afraid he was going to brush me off with one of those 'we'll see what happens' answers.  
  
"For the first time in my life, Inuyasha, I'm in love with a woman. Just one. It's never happened before. When I'm around Sango, it's like there are no other women in the world. She's just so...special to me. When all this is over, I want to be with her, if she'll let me. And as for you and me," he said, meeting my gaze and flashing an evil grin. "You and me won't change. Our operation might, you know, turn honest now that we're with women. But you and me, Inuyasha, we're brothers. That'll never change." I smirked and he smirked back. I was stupid to think that having women in our lives would change us too much. And what he said was true, Miroku was the closest thing to a brother I ever had in my life, that will never change. I felt calmer now, some of my irrational fears set to rest. "What about you and Kagome?" he asked. "When this is over, where will that leave you?"  
  
I looked up at the girl riding on the demon cat with her best friend. The wind caught her raven hair, and I could just hear the sound of her laughter from where I was standing. When this was over, where would it truly leave us? She'd go back to her grandfather and brother, back to being the Guardian of the Jewel. I would stay here I guess, still be a pick-pocket half demon. But I loved her, and she loved me, so that counted for something, right? I smiled to myself and looked back at Miroku. "I'm going to marry that girl," I said, stunning him into silence. We walked the rest of the way in silence.  
  
Kirara, Sango, and Kagome landed with us when we got to the Wolf Den. The entire area around the building was swarming with humans and demons. On the rooftops of all the surrounding buildings silently sat the Ravens. All faces were hidden behind feathered mask, eyes watching everything that happened on the ground. They were as still as statues. The Foxes and Wolves practiced with their weapons, or sat around, or spoke among one another. They were all tense for battle. The scent of fear, excitement, and anger was assaulting me from the air. The Death Dealers stood around silently. They stood as statue still as the Ravens, but allowed themselves to show life at Kagome's arrival. They were the respectful ones, bowing to Kagome as she passed.   
  
Katia, Nyla, Skyris, and Kouga waited for us in his chambers. The four gang leaders were discussing patterns of attack and the like when we arrived. "I didn't know you'd be coming so early," Kouga said when he let Kagome in. "Sunset isn't for another few hours."  
  
"I know, but sitting around was only making me nervous," she replied. "Are we ready to go soon?"  
  
"We have our battle plan mapped out," Kouga confirmed. "Me and the first battalion of my wolves will attack the border first. The foxes and the rest of the pack will come after. Once the army heads toward us, the Ravens will begin an aerial assault. The Death Dealers will lend their aid if things begin getting out of hand. Hopefully we can have it in check and buy you four enough time to accomplish the goal."  
  
"Remember not to flank the walls Kouga," Sango said, stepping forward. "The last time we faced the Golems, they tried to sniper from the rooftop and walls, stay away from anywhere that they could use for a hiding place. Stay in the open if you can." Kouga nodded, his eyes thanked Sango for the tip. I remembered that she had told me a while ago that she had often fought alongside the Wolf Pack. The day Kagome was attacked, she had been fending the Golems off with Kouga.  
  
"Kouga," Katia said, stepping forward. She laid a hand on Kouga's shoulder. "You should begin the formations. They wolves and foxes are nervous." Kouga bowed and went to do as she said. Nyla followed him without being told; the foxes were her people after all. "Skyris, you too should assemble your Ravens." He bowed and left through the open window. That left our little group and Katia.  
  
The Death Dealer leader was no longer dressed in her flowing black robes. Today she was in a leather body suit, with a long black trench coat and boots. Her long black hair was held back and her face was pale and plain. She was ready for battle. Katia smiled at me, at all of us. "I wanted to wish you luck," she said, hands clasped in front of her. "Please sit, I wish to speak with you further."  
  
I opted to stand next to Kagome as the other three sat on one of Kouga's plush couches. Kirara untransformed and curled up in Sango's lap. Katia sat on the floor in front of us, legs crossed in a meditation-like position. Her garnet eyes looked us over, a faint smile playing at her lips. "For five centuries, I have walked this earth, the last half of which I have spent in this very city. When I was a child, long ago, there were stories and legends told about a group of people who traveled around a distant land, trying to assemble a shattered artifact and banish an evil demon."  
  
I got the feeling this was going to be a long story, so I settled in on the armrest of the couch, eyes never leaving that of the 500 year old woman who was speaking. "They say these heroes battled many demon foes, and saved the lives of countless innocents. Over time they each grew, matured, and evolved into better people." Her garnet eyes fell upon each of us as she spoke the titles. "There was the half-demon warrior, the wise young monk, the lady demon exterminator with her cat demon companion, and the beautiful priestess." I couldn't be sure where Katia was going with this story, but it was beginning to sound a little eerie. "You see, these people were bound together by a common enemy, the demon who coveted the artifact they were dispatched to collect."  
  
"The half-demon warrior was seeking revenge and retribution against the demon for the murder of the woman he loved, as well as to avenge all the evil deeds that the demon had commited across his land. The young monk was seeking to destroy a curse that was placed upon his family by the demon, a curse that claimed the life of his father and grandfather, a curse that would eventually claim his own life if the demon was not destroyed. The lady demon exterminator wished to avenge the lives of her village, who were slaughtered by the demon, and for the life of her brother, who the demon had enslaved. And the priestess wished to redeem herself for the shattering of the artifact, and to assist the pain of her companions. You see, the priestess had no true tie or cause to kill this great foe, except that he had hurt the people she loved, and she could never stand for such a thing."  
  
"You speak of the shattering of the Jewel, don't you?" Kagome asked. "When my ancestor broke it while slaying a demon." Katia nodded, smiling slightly once more.  
  
"Yes. All the legends of these companions were true, not only for the fact that you, Kagome, are descended from the priestess. I was there when the War of the Jewel raged then, and I am here to see the War continue. You four are descended from those who reclaimed the Jewel 500 years ago. You were all destined to this fate."  
  
"But how can that be?" I asked. "How can we be reliving something that started 500 years ago? The Jewel is still whole, and Naraku isn't five centuries old!"  
  
"No, he is a reincarnation of the dead beast. You must understand, the Jewel itself is creating this scenario. It began the same way, when the Jewel was first formed. It happened again 500 years ago, and it's happening the same today. As long as the Jewel survives the centuries, it will continue to reenact its creation over and over again."  
  
"So what you're saying," Miroku mused aloud. " Is that unless we can destroy the Jewel, even if we defeat Naraku now, he will be reborn again, like us?"  
  
"Precisely," Katia said. "But the real challenge is to destroy Naraku. He has grown stronger then he was in the past, drawing off of the dark energies that have become commonplace in this new millennia. He will not be easy to destroy."  
  
"Do you know how we can kill him?" Sango asked.  
  
Katia shook her head. "That is something that only you can do." Katia sighed, getting to her feet. "I have foreseen that your journey will be perilous, but I can offer you some assistance, if I may?"  
  
"Any help you can give us will be gratefully accepted, Lady Katia," Kagome replied, standing with her.  
  
Katia smiled, her red eyes scanning over us. "I was entrusted, 500 years ago, to guard a few objects. They were used by the four companions, and were told to be given to them, had the demon ever arisen again." Katia turned and walked to a small table, were a variety of things were laid out. "Sango, would you please come here?" she called.  
  
Sango placed Kirara on the couch and went to Katia's side. The Death Dealer held in her arms, a small sickle-like weapon with a chain and a weight. "This belonged to the brother of the lady demon exterminator. Should your own weapons fail you, rely upon it's power." Sango took the strange weapon in her hands and bowed. I watched with interest, wondering what she'd give to me.  
  
"Miroku, you're next." He walked over cautiously, unsure of what she'd give him. He already had a weapon, a good know-how of fighting skills, and some Buddhist powers that he'd harnessed thanks to the training of his late father. Katia handed him a string of prayer beads and Miroku frowned. "These belonged to the young monk. They were used to harness the power of the air void that occupied his hand. There is great power stored in those beads. Should you find yourself failing, look to them for renewed power." Miroku bowed, wrapping the beads around his wrist and returning to the couch.   
  
"Inuyasha," she called, garnet eyes catching mine. "Would you come here please?" I was never one to disobey such a polite request, especially from a 500 year old woman who looked no more then twenty. When I got to her, she handed me a folded pile of clothes. I raised an eyebrow at the red material. It was surprisingly light for what looked like heavy cloth, and it was rather odd looking. "These are the kimono robes worn by the half demon warrior. They are woven from the fire of demons, and are stronger then any armor of this world." I bowed, accepting the weird looking outfit. I'd change in a minute, and god help Miroku if he makes any remarks.  
  
"Kagome." Katia smiled as Kagome went to her side. "I give you this." Katia handed Kagome an arrow. It looked like any other arrow at first glance, wooden shaft, feathered end, iron head. But I could sense power in this arrow. "This is a blessed arrow, one used by your ancestor. Her power will become your power, so use this arrow wisely." Kagome nodded, bowing low. Then, she hugged Katia. The Death Dealer smiled, returning the embrace. "Be careful child," she said. "Be careful, all of you."  
  
We all nodded, somber and ready for whatever was to come. Now, the sky was dimming. The sun would set within a matter of minutes. The four of us readied ourselves, mentally and physically. I dressed myself in the red clothing-armor, and whacked Miroku for poking fun. I felt idiotic, but Kagome said I looked cute. That made me feel a little better. So we left the Wolf Den for one final meeting with the leaders and their gangs before we left to take our place for the infiltration of the border of the Heart of the City.  
  
Kouga looked longingly at Kagome as she stood at my side. I would have commented, but I figured that it might be the last time the guy ever saw her. He could look, dream, or drool, it didn't really matter. She was already mine. I could smell the fear rising from her, and I put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. That relaxed her slightly. She broke away long enough to hug Kouga, wishing him luck and making him promise to be careful when entering battle. He promised, of course, because no one can refuse Kagome. Then she came back to my side. Miroku and Sango were also standing with us. It was time to go.  
  
"You better bring her back alive dog-face," Kouga growled at me. I smirked at him and didn't reply. We just walked away from the den, heading to our own position of infiltration. I heard Kouga's shouts for the first wave of wolves to attack the border. The sun had just disappeared over the horizon of buildings. The strike had begun.  
  
Shouts and screams met our ears as our party moved away from the border, toward the small break in the line where we could sneak through undetected. The smell of blood, demon and human alike, wafted to my sensitive nose on the evening breeze. Kagome looked ready to burst into tears, but held her head high. Sango was at her side, holding her hand in a vice grip as they walked. Miroku and I couldn't help but admire them.  
  
We moved father away from the fighting, finally reaching the destination to enter the Heart of the City. We all paused, looking at it. I adjusted the sword at my hip, shifting it to an easily drawn position. Kagome hefted her bow, pulling an arrow from her quiver. Sango adjusted her sword, and raised that huge boomerang she carried on her back. The weapon given to her by Katia hung at her waist. Miroku's staff jangled slightly as he moved it from his left hand to his right, an easier fighting position.   
  
"Everyone stay alert," Kagome said. "There might be enemies anywhere past this border. We don't want to be caught so early in the game." We all nodded.  
  
"The Heart of the City," Miroku said, looking at what lay before us. "The one place in the world no sane person wants to go, and the one place we're about to enter."   
  
"No sense delaying the inevitable," I said, stepping across the border first. "Let's move out." Everyone else fell into step behind me.  
  
We could still hear the fighting in the distance as we walked on, three miles around the circle of the Heart of the City. The howls of the Wolf Pack sent chills to my bones. The cries of the Ravens echoed through the sky, and the calls of the Foxes left little to the imagination. In the city, guns were rare. Demons preferred to rely on their own strength. It surprised us when shots were heard of in the distance. There were also the echoes of metal weapons clashing.   
  
We had no encounters with the enemy as we made our way toward the tower, but we had to be wary. Naraku's minions could lay around any abandoned corner, could be hiding in any nook or cranny in any run-down building. Kagome walked behind me, looking alert and tense, her arrow notched and ready to be loosed at the first thing that moved. Sango and Miroku flanked her, also poised for the attack. I twitched my ears, swiveling them to find a single sound. There was nothing, the path that was routed before us was empty of all resistance.  
  
This had a conflicted effect on me. On one side, I was overjoyed that we didn't have to battle before we came face to face with the bastard himself. The other half of me was wary. Why would they leave the path open for us? Unless...unless they knew were we coming. Something in my gut, the instinct buried so deep in my soul that when it screamed I knew never to ignore it, that little voice was telling me that Naraku knew we were coming.  
  
But before I could contemplate too deeply on the fact that we might be dead before we even had a chance, we reached the Tower. But of course, nothing ever goes that smoothly. Nothing is ever easy for me. And, true to form, just when we were nearing the stronghold of the bastard himself, the staircase that would lead us to his hideout, a familiar scent wafted to my nose. I tensed. Had I really forgotten him? Was I really dumb enough to believe he wouldn't have been involved? I guess so because there he was, and he was blocking our path.  
  
The sickening sight of his smug, arrogant face was enough to make me snarl like an animal. He stood there so casually, the wind tossing his long silver hair. His face was masked, but that cocky son of a bitch had the audacity to look inconvenienced by my presence. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango came up short behind me, looking up to see what I was staring at. Kagome gasped slightly, placing a hand on my arm.  
  
"I'm surprised that you came up with such a strategy, little brother," Sesshomaru commented. "You were never smart enough to plan something as complex as a battle, so I assume the woman is responsible for it?" I didn't answer, only moved my hand to my side and drew my sword. "It was really quite ingenious to hit the border at it's weakest point, to draw all the forces away from the Tower. I knew my dim-witted brother could never think up such a scheme."  
  
"Do you 'ever' shut up?" I asked, sick of hearing the sound of his voice. To my ears, it was worse then nails on a chalkboard. And with hearing like mine, nails on a chalkboard fucking HURTS!   
  
"I only thought you would enjoy a few more minutes of breathing, Inuyasha. But since you seem in such a rush to die..." Sesshomaru withdrew his own sword, holding it poised for a second.  
  
"Kagome," I whispered fiercely to her.  
  
"What Inuyasha?" she responded, eyes never leaving my brother. I felt her tense, ready to shoot an arrow if needed.  
  
"You and the others get out of here. Continue into the Tower, I'll catch up when I'm done here."  
  
"No! I'm not leaving you alone with this...this...bastard!" I glanced over at her and saw that her eyes were fiery and defiant.  
  
"Kagome, go, I'll be alright. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can."  
  
"But--"  
  
"I can't fight and worry about you at the same time. Go!" She met my eyes for a few seconds, then nodded. Sango grabbed her arm as she and Miroku made a break for the Tower. As soon as they moved, Sesshomaru rushed me. Striking so fast with with blade that I had to dodge and block faster than I ever had to before in my life. But I would not be taken off guard. I would not die at the hands of my brother, not now. Kagome still needed me and I'd be damned if I let my self die before I finished helping her.  
  
I saw my three friends enter the Tower and sighed to myself. I was now on my own, facing Sesshomaru. He was the greatest opponent I had ever faced, but I would not lose to him. The sword in my hands began pulsing like it did the last time I faced him, and it transformed into the great fang it had before.   
  
"I'll make this quick," I told him. "I've got places to be, bastards to kill, you know how it is. I know how much you love keeping me all to yourself, but you really need to learn how to share." Sesshomaru snarled, rushing me again. I blocked, and even forced him back.  
  
"It is I who should say that this will be brief, Inuyasha," he said venomously. Then the fight really began.  
  
Hahahaha! I finally achieved the cliff-hanger I'd so been wanting to write! *dodges a few flying projectiles* Hehe, kudos to all those who guessed Sesshomaru from my little preview in the last chapter. I love Sesshy, he's so much fun to write. It's almost as fun probing his skull as it is probing Inuyasha! (For all those curious, I only probed Miroku once, and what I saw still gives me nightmares to this day) Stay tuned for the next chapter, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru showdown! Okay, now for the shout-outs:  
  
Mousas: You guessed it! Fluffy 4-ever as you young folks like to say, lol. I updated soon as I could, hope you stick around for the final chapters. Survivng a City is winding down!  
  
Mustard Yellow Sunshine: Not only do you have a cool pen-name, but you like my fic! *hugs you* Thanks! I'm glad you find my story to be good. And yes, I purposely try to make it funny. But you know the weirdest thing? Whenever I try to make it funny, it sounds lame. When I just write it like I think it in my sarcastic little head, it ends up being funny. Weird huh? Hope you like this chappie!  
  
Sesshomaru13: Sorry, I'm just a bad-ass writer who likes to torment the readers, hehe. I hope you like this chapter, and the rest of the ones I write. Sorry again for making you wait!  
  
Jaded Hanyou Girl: I love doing the shout-outs. It makes me feel special to go over a list of people who reviewed my work! *gets teary eyed* And yes, I had to toss in the fact that I think Miroku is a virgin. I just thought that would be funny and a nice break from the seriousness.   
  
Trina3: I rock! YES! My lifelong dream has been fulfilled! Thanks so much! *flurishing bow*  
  
Dragons Maiden: I love all of my reviewers, you guys are the best! I'm glad you think 11 was cute, I was attempting cute. I'm really bad at writing romance and I don't think that it came out that bad, huh? *pats self on the back* Enjoy !  
  
Hedi Dracona: Nope, never thrown an actual person off a bridge, only in my stories. I've jumped off of bridges before, but only a little one in the park by my house, not like a car bridge or anything. LOL, I'm a freak, I know. I just think it's cool to get thrown off a bridge. I'm torturous to my characters!  
  
pruningshears: Ah, my most frequent reviewer! *bows* You reviews always bring a tear to my eye. Alright, in regards to the final chapter...I would do it in Inuyasha-mode except I can't. It just...wouldn't work out how I want it to if I were to do it in first person. The last chapter will encompass all of the characters feelings in a better way if I did a third-person narrative, you'll see what I mean after you read chapter 14, okay? I'm also so happy that you're reading my other fics too! Oh, and I have heard about the law of him getting impaled...God I love that show! LOL, nothing says lovin' like a little carnage, am I right? And yeah, Inuyasha can beat up Kouga, but I still love my wolf-boy role model! Now, as for Kikyou, you are absolutely right. You see, I think her character is very important to the actual story. I respect her character very much, but I don't have a liking for her as I do for the rest of my characters which would make her very hard to do justice for. I can't probe her because my personal feelings of dislike would get in the way. I also think it's pointless to put her in a fic just for the sake of putting her there. She's not really evil and I don't want to make her into a skanky hoe just because I can't think of anything else. I have a bit of tact. Yes, I think I've addressed all the main points. *nods firmly* Any other questions, feel free to ask. I'll answer!  
  
Okay, that's all for the shout-outs of chapter 11! Please remember to check out my two new fics. Tainted Blood is out and chapter 2 is up! This is an Inuyasha high school angsty-dramatic fic, but I also add my little humor to it (Justin Timberlake bashing *cough*) and there will be action! As I have said, I can not write a fic without some action, so be ready! And Renegade, my Rurouni Kenshin fic has begun, Chapter 7 is up and 8 will be out as soon as I stop being lazy and type it up. (I write it out in a notebook first, I'm strange) So please, please, please read and review them! And remember to review this too! I love you all, and your reviews really, really make me happy! Well, I'm off to howl at the moon!  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	13. The Heart of the City: Brotherly Love

Readers--This is a short chapter, sorry! I'm getting chapter 13 done as quick as possible so I can do 14. Be prepared for another cliff hanger in this chapter, hehe. Only two more chapters people! And...if my fans would like, I could, possibly, write a sequel. What do you guys think? Yes, or leave it as is. I'd like to know so I could change the ending, cuz I have two planned. Enjoy! Stay tuned for shout-outs are the end.  
  
Whyndancer sez:  
  
Fight scene 'A' up and atcha.  
  
Chapter 13: The Heart of the City: Brotherly Love  
  
Sesshomaru charged at me faster than the blink of an eye. I barely blocked. And even through the blade didn't hit me, I was thrown back to the ground. Faster than even I could have ever imagined myself capable of, I was back on my feet and blocking once again with my sword. Those long buried instincts of self-preservation certainly come in handy when in a life-or-death situations.   
  
"I'm impressed, little brother, you actually managed to stay alive longer then five minutes when fighting with me at full power." Even while in the midst of battle, he was still being a stuck-up asshole. Damn him. He would not win this. I could not lose! Not with so much on the line. I've never had anyone depend on me before, and I wouldn't let down the first people to fucking trust me! Not because of Sesshomaru.  
  
"Fuck you Fluffy!" I yelled, pushing with all of my strength. I managed to push his sword away enough to give me a chance to breathe. It wasn't a long break.  
  
Sesshomaru brought his sword up from beneath, whacking my blade back and forcing me to lose my footing. The second I stumbled back he was upon me, his sword slicing at my upper arm. I braced myself for pain, for the agony of the wound, but it never came. The force of the blow would leave a vivid bruise, but there was no cleaving of my flesh, no blood. I looked at my arm once Sesshomaru withdrew the sword. He looked down at my arm as well. It was still in one piece.   
  
'Katia,' I thought with a smirk. Guess there was something to this corny armor after all. I took advantage of Sesshomaru's temporary distraction and used it in my favor. I brought my sword around, knocking him back, and stabbing him across the side. The armor that Sesshomaru wore around his upper chest cracked away under the force of my blow, and the edge of my blade cut into his upper shoulder. Bright crimson blood flowed freely from the cut, spurting out to splash my shirt. 'Fuck!' I thought. 'Can't any of my clothes stay clean? I hope this at least slows him down a little.'  
  
But alas, no. Sesshomaru backed up a pace, but no pain registered on his face. He looked down at his wound and than looked back up to me. He pressed two fingers to the blood that was dripping down his once-white clothes, smearing it with his thumb as if not sure what this liquid was. His eyes flashed red at me, the only emotion I had ever seen him show me.  
  
"I will end this, vile half-breed," he swore, rushing me with his sword poised for the kill. I dodged, rolling to block, but I wasn't fast enough. There is a reason people don't piss off my brother, and I was getting first hand experience in why it was avoided. The biting pain in my side was less than fun.   
  
I rolled away, but the pain followed. Somehow, he had pierced my armor and stabbed me in the side. I pressed my hand to my side and felt the warm, sticky blood seep through my fingers. I looked up at Sesshomaru, he had his bloodied sword ready to strike at me.  
  
I saw red. Not the blood red of my stained hands, but the red rage of anger. Pure, undiluted rage fed me as I surged forward, sword at the side. My speed, my strength, hell, even my fighting skill improved as I lunged at him. Sesshomaru was startled by my sudden assault, stumbling back a little as he moved to quickly block all of my attacks. But no matter how fast he is, my big brother is no match for the anger of a half-breed on a mission.  
  
The clash of metal-against-metal echoed around the tower. Over the din I heard the shouts of people above us, Naraku's men. So the Tower wasn't deserted like the rest of the Heart. They were shouting orders to send help down to Sesshomaru. They could tell he was losing. But Miroku and Sango and Kagome were in the Tower. The reinforcements would come at them head-on. I had to get to them! I had to help them.  
  
"I don't have time to play with you Sesshomaru!" I growled, slashing at him viciously. "I have work to do."  
  
Our swords crossed, bringing our faces mere inches apart. Our eyes locked, amber on amber. Both radiating contempt. "I can not let you pass," he hissed, pushing me back forcefully. I regained my footing immediately.  
  
"Why?" I yelled at him. "Why are you working under Naraku? You're too fucking proud to be a lackey Sesshomaru. Why the hell are you working for someone beneath you?"  
  
He was still poker faced, shifting fluidly out of a fighting stance into that haughty picture of superiority. I bristled at the sight. God, I really wanted to kick his ass, but the sooner this is over, the better. And if I could somehow get away from him without a long, drawn out battle, then praise the lord. All that mattered was getting to Kagome.  
  
"It's true that Naraku is truly low, even lower then you, Inuyasha, which is lower then I care to speak of--"  
  
"Enough of the fucking insults, asshole, get to the point!" I snapped. This was neither the time nor place for a long, drawn out battle of wits. And if it ever came to that, I could totally kick his ass. No one curses more then I do. I smirked at him at my own thoughts. "Talk."  
  
He sniffed, looking very unhappy, but he talked anyway. "I was backed into a corner. I had hoped to kill you at a time of my own choosing, but it seems that it has been rushed. I have no other options, little brother."  
  
Then he came at me before I could react, throwing me to the ground, sword poised over my chest. With an even thrust, the point came down. I pulled up my sword, blocking the blow just in time, but got the blunt end of my own blade smacking down on my ribcage. Pain shot through me, but I was alive. And as long as I was alive, I could fight. I kicked up with my legs, pushing off the ground with my elbows and got to my feet in a smooth motion. Then pushed his sword back. My sensitive ears rang with the sound of scraping metal.  
  
"Bullshit," I spat at him. "You were all too happy to grab a sword at the chance to slit my throat, but I warn you, Sesshomaru," I growled, readying my sword. "I will get past you."  
  
We clashed once more, and this time I was the one to advance. Sesshomaru and I became locked in a tense battle of blade against blade. We attacked and countered so fast that the human eye could barely witness the movements. I blocked and struck, backed up and pressed forward. I was determined to get past him.  
  
Finally, my chance came. Sesshomaru was caught off guard when I feinted to the left and struck upwards. I connected at just the right angle to release his grip on the blade, and I felt a surge of triumph. This was the first time in all of my life that I succeeded in disarming him. His sword clattered to the ground a few feet away. Sesshomaru looked me in the eye, still defiant despite the promise of death. But for all my hate, I couldn't kill the bastard. I can't even begin to explain why, I don't even know for sure. It just wasn't worth killing him when I had other people to save, an Naraku to kill.   
  
"Why?" I asked again. "Tell me WHY!"  
  
"One will do anything for love," he said quietly, almost like an afterthought. Love? My brother? Hold the fucking phone! Did I miss something....again?!?! I paled, lowering my sword a few inches, just openly staring at him.  
  
"What the FUCK are you talking about?" I questioned, astonished.  
  
"Naraku came to me, a few weeks ago, where I have been living outside the city. I did not really trust his scent, but I tolerated his presence when he said wished to make a deal for the use of my skills. I declined, but then he subtly mentioned what he could do if I refused."  
  
"And what's that?" I asked, raising my sword again. He eyed the sword and me with distaste, as if not believing he was divulging such things to me.  
  
"Her name is Rin," he said nonchalantly, eyes leaving me long enough to shift to the upper levels of the Tower before coming back to me. "He took her from me and said that if I valued her life, then I would do as he said without question."  
  
I struggled to process this. Let's break this down, yes? My brother, Sesshomaru, the world's biggest hard-ass, the biggest bastard ever, the most frustrating, irritating prick that had ever walked the earth... was in love? He was being blackmailed to work for Naraku. My head hurt thinking about it.  
  
"Let me ask you one question," I said slowly, venomously. This was the one thing that I had to know. "You were sent to kill me, but would you have killed her?" By 'Her' I meant Kagome and he knew that. He met my gaze levelly and was silent for one long, thoughtful moment. I swore to myself that if he said yes, I would run him through right here on the steps of the Tower.   
  
"No," he said evenly. "I was sent to collect her, not kill her." It eased my mind a fraction. At least Kagome was safe from him, well as safe as she really could be considering she just entered the lion's den.  
  
"If you want Rin to live," I said slowly. "Then I suggest you fight for her life. We're taking the Tower, whether or not you let us." I sheathed my sword and turned away from him, leaping up toward the entrance. "Think about it," I called over my shoulder. "Fight for her." Then I turned away and I didn't hear him follow me.  
  
I sniffed the air once I entered the tower. The floors were bare, the rooms empty. It was like a crypt in here, dusty and unkept for. I found Kagome's scent, leading up the ancient staircase. Listening closely, I could heard her and Miroku's voice. Sango's shouts were not far behind. They were locked in battle somewhere between the third and fourth floor.  
  
I raced off to aid them, taking the stairs several at a time. 'I'm coming,' I encouraged them mentally. 'Be strong guys, I'll be right there.'   
  
I pulled my sword as I reached the third floor. As I made it to the fourth and beyond, I came into the thick of battle. A glowing arrow whizzed past me. I dodged just in time to see it strike a Golem demon in the chest, instantly destroying it in a shriek and a poof of dust. I heard Sango shout something and she sliced through the air, sword in hand, killing three demons before returning to the ground. Miroku was beating the shit out of a few other demons with that staff of his, and some martial arts moves. Maybe they didn't need me after all.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, backing away from the battle and coming to my side. She looked from my face, to my bloody hands, to the bleeding wound on my side. "You're hurt!"  
  
"Just a scratch Kagome," I assured her with a smile. "Nothing I can't handle." She didn't look too happy about it, but she nodded grimly and grabbed my free hand.  
  
"We have to get out of here. Naraku is on the top floor, the thirteenth. Miroku and Sango said that they can handle the Golems while we go ahead." I nodded and let her led me through the battle and we raced up the stairs. Miroku and Sango nodded and smiled as we raced to the stairs, a hope for victory shining in their eyes. Kagome felt the same as me, as our eyes briefly met, that we deserved that hope. And that we were victorious.   
  
"Good luck!" Miroku called, hooking down and pushing back with his staff to keep the next wave of opponents at bay. "Kill the fucking bastard!"  
  
"Catch up when you can!" Kagome called to them.  
  
"Be careful Kagome!" Sango yelled, killing another demon. Her eyes watered as we left.  
  
We ran together up the flights of stairs. Fifth, sixth, seventh and beyond. Higher and higher we ran until I glimpsed a sign that read 12th floor. We entered the last staircase and I felt Kagome stiffen. This was it, the moment of truth. She was scared. Her fear filled the air as she proceeded one slow, stiff step at a time. I squeezed her hand reassuringly and she looked back at me.  
  
"No matter what," I whispered. "I'm right here." She smiled and nodded, taking deep breaths as we went reached the door to the third floor. I kicked open the door and we separated. Kagome drew an arrow and notched it, quick as breath, and I drew my sword. There, in the very center of the room, stood Naraku.   
  
His long black hair was pulled back in a long tail. His black eyes sparkled in triumph at the sight of Kagome, standing in his lair layer of what? *snigger* . There was a smug smile on his face, a sight that enraged me more then anything Sesshomaru could ever try to pull. I wanted to rip him to pieces where he stood just for laying his filthy eyes on her. His smirk widened as he spoke. "Welcome."  
  
Okay, chapter 13, short and sweet. 14 is coming, and I'm having such a ball writing it! Expect a really, really shocking ending! Muhahahaha. Shout outs are a'coming'! Thanks to all who reviewed and remember to do so again. We're almost to the end everyone, thanks so much for reading and supporting me. Remember to check out my Rurouni Kenshin fic, Renegade, and my other Inuyasha fic, Tainted Blood. It's rated R for language and sexual situations, buwhahaha! It's not just a pointless angst-high school fic, it's got humor and stuff...blarg, just read it, okay?!?  
  
Mustard Yellow Sunshine: Hehehe, I love cliff-hangers. They make me want to read what happens next all the more. This is the first good cliffy I pulled off, heh. Hai, I was going for evil-cliffie. Anywho, glad you liked the Miroku-Inuyasha guy-talk moment, hehe. I thought it appropriate to lighten the mood. Be ready, only 2 more chapters to go!  
  
Reina1: I thought Inuyasha was cool with a little 'tude. Hehe. Yeah, I wanted a unique story idea. I think I pulled it off good here. And I'm happy you're loving it. I heard that my first chapter is boring, what do you think?  
  
Jupiter's Light: It's sweet?!? YES! I have accomplished yet another dream! Thanks dude! And yes, read more. And don't forget to review! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Eartha: Thanks, I think it's pretty good too. I hope you liked my fluffy/inu showdown. Not that great, I know, but I like Sesshomaru and I didn't want to kill him. And thanks, I never considered using the Rin-hostage thing before, but that helped me out of a corner! Keep on reading! Thanks!  
  
hush: Sorry about the cliffie! Don't hurt me! *hides under the desk* Lol, honors history blows, I have it to. I'm glad you like to procrastinate by reading my stuff! Thanks for the review!  
  
Jessica M: Muhahaha, I didn't think it was 'that' evil. Oh well, read on! Thanks for the review! *bows*  
  
Dragons Maiden: If you think 12 was short, you'll hate me for this one. SORRY!!! Gomen ne!!! *hides some more* 14 is gonna be as long as I can make it, because it's dramatic and climactic! (using vocab words, lol) Anywho, I'm honored that you printed out my story and have it in Miroku's Holy Folder, lol. I too have a folder with my printed fanfics, though they aren't ones I've written...you get the idea. I want a Miroku folder! Oh, and I'm happy to be second after 'You Make Me Retch' I have read that story and love it to pieces! It's hilarious!!! I'm totally honored to be placed in the same room as that one, hehe. *bows deeply* Arigato.  
  
pruningshears: So we meet again! Hehe, it's all my sarcasm really, just being funneled through Inuyasha. I was really nervous when writing Fluffy. I still don't think I do him justice. No one can do him that great, but I try. I would totally read your Kikyou stuff. Like I said, I have great respect for her because for all her Inuyasha-stealing ways, she does help people and I respect that. That incorporation just came to me and I was like, hey that would be so cool! So I wrote it, lol. No, Fluffy can't die. And Inuyasha didn't get impaled--exactly, just stabbed. I need him to help fight Naraku next chapter.   
  
Jaded Hanyou Girl: Hi again! LOL, sorry for the cliff hanger. Everyone is chewing me up for it, lol. And I'm sorry I'm such a distraction. I don't mean to be. But you won't have to wait much longer because it's almost done. And yes, next chapter...Chapter 14....Someone dies!!!! I can't say who, you'll have to wait and see. No one will ever see it coming, muhahah. But, trust me, it's all good. So tell me, you think a sequel is a good idea?  
  
Sesshomaru13: I'm so glad you liked it! I wrote this in hopes that you would like the rest of my fic too, lol. Wow, 5:15! You're either up really early or late for dinner! Hehe, thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Hedi Dracona: Dear, dear Hedi, I'm sorry if the cliff-hanger scared you. This is also sort of a cliff hanger, but I want all my fans revved for chapter 14. It's a doozy, that it is. Thanks for the review, keep reading, ok? *hands you an air-sick bag* In case vertigo sets in, hehe!  
  
funmaker: I'm glad you decided to give my fic a chance! Share the love man, tell a friend about my work! I'm also so happy that you like it! I'm updating, so I expect more praise, lol!  
  
Reina1: I'm so happy you think they're cute. I think their cute too, even though I wrote them. My second evil head *cough-Inuyasha-cough* told me to make him a romantic, so I pulled off a fluffier side of the dough-head. I satisfied you're desire for Sesshy, but now I leave you with a tingly wanting of Naraku, buwahahah!  
  
Okay everyone, thanks again for reading. Please remember to review and tell me whether or not you guys want a sequel, okay? Chapter 14 is with my beta and I hope to get it up as soon as I can! Thanks again!  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	14. Heart of the CityThe Final Confrontation

Readers--Okay everyone, we're coming down to the wire now. Only one more chapter to go after this, and I guarantee to leave everyone stunned at the end of this chapter! I just pray you, no bodily harm...I bruise easily. Enjoy!  
  
Whyndancer Sez:  
  
Give Jesse the benefit of the doubt on this one. Don't kill her.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything that is a characteristic there of. This story is only the result of way too much free time and an excess of sugary by-products.  
  
WARNING:: I'm doing shout-outs first here, plus, I want everyone to know...THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! There is another one coming and I plan a sequel, so keep that in mind here people!  
  
pruningshears: Nope, no implaing...yet...muhahahaha!  
  
Dragons Maiden: Thanks for forgiving me. This one is short too, but chapter 15 is longer. I still want a 'Holy Miroku' folder, even if it only has a picture on it, muhaha. Thanks for the review!  
  
inuphoria: Your wish is my command, a sequel will be made. Thanks for the input and the review!  
  
Sesshomaru13: I'm glad you love it, hehe! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
hush: Sorry about all the cliff-hangers, it's how I want to work this. Here we go, I'm almost done with this story, so no more cliffies after this one!  
  
Mustard Yellow Sunshine: I know, only one chapter left! Hehe, don't worry, I got teary eyed when I wrote chapter 15 too. But fear not, I will be writing a sequel! Don't hate me for this chapter, 15 is reeeeeeeeeeeeeally good, I swear!  
  
CorruptedAngel: LOL, I'm sorry if my cliff has arrgavated you. I'm sure this one will piss you off even more. But like I've been saying, you gotta stay tuned and watch for Chapter 15. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Jaded Hanyou Girl: Well I told you someone would die, and here it is! Remember, read Chapter 15, it'll make you feel better. All will be revealed in chappter 15, including how I plan the sequel! Thanks for the review, hehe.   
  
simplesticself: I'm glad you like my story. I work really hard on it, that I do. I'm a hopeless romantic too, hence the lovin'. The sweet and cuteness is what I'm all about, but it's just hard for me to write. *sigh* I'm bad at love, I'm glad you think I did an okay job at it. Thanks for the review!  
  
funmaker: Well, I doubt you'll love this chapter as much as you loved the other one, but to tell the truth, this is my favorite chapter! It was soooo much fun to write! I love death scenes, I'm weird! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Reina1: When I got your review, I went back and reread all of my chapters too! I think this one is a PERFECT ending for what I envisioned, though it's not the ending, really. It's merely...a climax in a long line of climaxes. There will be a sequel, yes indeedy. And I hope this chapter is a big enough shocker! I'm happy for such praise! I wanted to go for that, get everything in the open first. The fight scenes are my favorite, hehe, but a good plot is what I'm all about. And as much of a hero as Inuyasha is, I just don't see him as the Superman type, busting in and saving the distressed female because it's what he does. I wanted to really make it seem a spur-of-the-moment incident that he did without clear thought. He has the soul of a hero, but the mouth of a sailor, lol. And both your predictions are correct! Muhahah! But remember--another chapter--and then sequel, so therefore, I can't leave him dead for long.  
  
TheSilverMirror: I thought about this idea for a while before writing it, and I thought it was a unique one. I always like putting myself in the character's mind, to make their feelings as realistic as possible. And philosophical...I did rev a little of that in there, you were the only one to pick up on it. Thanks for the review, keep reading too!  
  
demon angle: Here you go, another chapter! Thanks for reading, remember to review!  
  
Kilila: Lol, um...read and find out...heh heh...Remember, chapter 15--it's good! Read it! Remember to review.  
  
Chapter 14: Heart of the City--The Final Confrontation  
  
Last time you heard from me, Kagome and I had just reached the top level of Naraku's Tower. About to engage in the fiercest battle of our lives. But before I continue with the gripping near-end of our almost-saga, which was really more of a misadventure, I want to say that this is probably the hardest part of my life that I have ever had to recount. And as you can imagine, after the events of this chapter, the future is very foggy for me...  
  
"Welcome," Naraku said to us, smirking and looking thoroughly pleased with himself. He looked calm, his face serene and not in the least threatened by our presence. His hands were at his sides, casually. He didn't even have a weapon. The ease in his stance told me that he thought he didn't need one. He was dressed formally, like some kind of perverse king presiding over a kingdom of death and mayhem. It was some kind of twisted fairy tale. "Kagome," he said, eyes not leaving her. "I'm so happy you have come."  
  
I felt, rather then saw, Kagome stiffen. Her arrow was pulled tighter, the bow string creaking from the effort. "Naraku," she said, her voice icy. "You will not leave this tower alive." Even Naraku winced at the disturbing tone of her voice. It was deadly, holding a promise of immeasurable pain and suffering. I shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"We'll see about that, my dear," he said, taking a few gliding steps toward us, across the room. This room was unlike the rest of the tower. It was well-kept, the floor covered in polished black tile and the walls were marble white. But it was empty of any furniture or decorations. It was like a clean-room, bare and cold. It fit him. "Kagome, if you give me the Shikon, I'll let you live," Naraku offered, a smile on his face.  
  
"I will keep the jewel, and kill you anyway," Kagome responded.   
  
"Pity," Naraku continued, almost sadly. "You would have made me a wonderful queen."  
  
I couldn't stay silent for this. "Leave her alone, you bastard." That was when his black eyes shifted to me, finally leaving the form of my companion. He suddenly smirked at the very sight of me.  
  
"Inuyasha, correct?" he inquired. Naraku crossed his arms over his chest and looked thoughtful. "You got past your brother, did you? It's so hard to find good help these days." His tone was pensive and he shook his head sadly.  
  
"Well maybe if you didn't blackmail people, they'd try a little harder," I snapped.   
  
"Touché," he sneered, giving me a quick once over. "But if I didn't blackmail people, then I'd never know if I was being given their complete cooperation. Holding on to something that a person holds dear insures that they will do everything that they are told."  
  
"So where is Rin?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, he told you about the girl, did he?" Naraku's smile deepened. "She's around, somewhere, not that she matters now. Once I take the Jewel, I'll have no further need of Sesshomaru."   
  
I cracked my knuckles menacingly in his direction. "I'm going to rip you apart," I growled. "Before you ever get near Kagome or the Jewel."  
  
Naraku's eyes began to glow an odd shade of violet, dark and frightening. "Oh, really? There is no chance of you defeating me, Inuyasha. Kagome is mine, and you're life will be forfeit!"  
  
"She's not yours!" I shot back, getting into a defensive stance. My instincts told me to be ready for anything.  
  
"Enough talk!" Kagome yelled, loosing her arrow. It glowed as it sliced through the air between her and Naraku, a high pitched whistle marking it's passing. It broke the barrier that had been surrounding Naraku that I never even saw. The arrow disappeared, but so did Naraku's defense. Suddenly, the demon in question, glowed darkly and dozens of tentacle-like appendages sprouted from his body, heading straight for us.  
  
I was stunned at first, but not so much so that I wasn't immediately fighting. Naraku still retained a human-like appearance, despite the brown tentacles curling round him like snakes. I hacked away at all the arms reaching for me. I saw Kagome shooting arrows left and right, destroying the arms on contact. But it seemed that the more we destroyed them, the more came at us. It was like the heads of the Hydra. If you cut one off, three grew in it's place.  
  
"Fuck," I muttered to myself, hacking away at anything moving with my sword. "Kagome, what can we do?"  
  
Kagome was a few feet away, being slowly backed into a corner of the room. Her supply of arrows was growing dangerously small. "We have to get at his body!" she yelled at me, dodging a few blows. "Otherwise the tentacles will keep coming!"  
  
"But the more I cut them, the more come! At this rate, we'll never get through." I destroyed another group of tentacles as they launched at me, leaping to the side and rolling out of harm's way. I got to my feet quickly, wincing at the pain in my side.   
  
I then saw that Naraku had all but forgotten me, concentrating all his attacks on Kagome. Even with her lightning fast moves, she couldn't shoot enough arrows to stop all of the tentacles that were about to impale her. I rushed forward, re-sheathing my sword, desperate to get to her before the last arrow was gone. I took three tentacles to the back. Sharp, searing pain struck my skin, piercing flesh and muscle. Hot, sticky blood leaked from the wounds, dipping down my back. I didn't care. I grabbed Kagome, and covered her with my own body as the tentacles struck. Then I pulled her out of the way as another onslaught of pain came on us. I pushed off from the ground, jumping over the attack and taking Kagome with me. We got a few second breather for my trouble.  
  
"Inuyasha, your back!" Kagome gasped. I couldn't see it, but from the look on her face I knew it had to be bad. What was worse was the burning sensation that was beginning to run through my system. It took me a few seconds to register that I had been poisoned by the wounds.  
  
"Kagome, look out!" I yelled, grabbing her around and pulling her out of the way of an attack. "The tentacles are poisoned, don't let them touch you."  
  
"Poisoned! Inuyasha!" She looked at me, horrified.  
  
"I'll be fine, but right now we have bigger things to worry about." She nodded grimly and we turned to face or quarry once more. At that moment Luck decided to throw us a bone, sending Miroku and Sango bursting through the door at our side, not a second too soon.   
  
A fury of tentacles lashed at them, but they seem to have been expecting that. Sango lashed out with her sword and Miroku parried a few with that staff of his before making a break for me and Kagome. Sango had his back, coming right behind him. "Are you two alright?" he asked, noticing my bloody appearance.  
  
"Yeah, we're okay," I muttered.  
  
"We have to get at his body, to destroy his heart! It's the only want to kill him, otherwise the tentacles will keep coming," Kagome said hurriedly. She shot a glance at me, then back to Miroku and Sango. "The arms are poisoned."  
  
Miroku looked to me, worry in his eyes. I shrugged it off. "Listen people, we can worry about me when there ISN'T a homicidal maniac trying to kill the entire city, okay?" Everyone thought this good logic.  
  
"Where's Kirara?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She's making sure none of Naraku's lingering men make it to this room," Miroku commented, knocking an arm away from us.   
  
"The way I see it," Sango commented, slicing a number of tentacles in a single slash. "Someone needs to draw the tentacles away from defending the body. If Miroku, Inuyasha and I distract Naraku, Kagome can fire an arrow and kill him."  
  
Miroku gulped, not liking the plan. "If there is no other way," he conceded. I nodded grimly, looking to Kagome. Her face had gone pale, and her dark eyes were wet with tears as she looked from us to the demon and back again.  
  
I took her in my arms for a brief second before pulling back and making a dash for the left, drawing a fury of attacks in my wake. I hacked away with my sword and claws, dismembering what I could and dodging the rest. Miroku and Sango broke right, drawing the tentacles in half and leaving Kagome with a perfect shot down the middle. But Naraku must have known our plan, for suddenly a number of his appendages veered and headed for Kagome. She pulled an arrow and destroyed all the threat before her, but I was horrified to see that it was her last arrow.  
  
My attention was drawn to Sango and Miroku. Sango's sword had been lost and saw now drew upon the weapon given to her by Katia. The scythe and chain. She sent it forward, slashing at any exposed limbs of flesh. It was razor sharp and particularly effective at cleaving flesh down to the bone. She made short work of the opposition around her, until they began to grow back in a force stronger then she could dissemble. I heard a scream and turned back to Kagome.  
  
She was defenseless and open, with her dagger lost on the stairwell below during a previous battle. She looked to the left and dodged at the last second. Sango, seeing her friend's distress, attempted to come to her aid and was almost struck by the poisonous arms. Miroku pulled her away just in time, but both of them were knocked aside and roughly slammed into a wall. I watched them slide, unconscious to the ground. I was alone here in protecting Kagome.  
  
I feinted left, vaulting the hurdle-like arms and racing toward the arrow-less archer. "Kagome! I'm coming, hold on!" I yelled to her. She looked up at me, her face a mask of horror.  
  
"Inuyasha! LOOK OUT!" she screamed. Instinctively, I dropped to the ground, just missing getting an unwanted body piercing, courtesy of tentacle aimed at the back of my head.  
  
I breathed a quick sigh of relief before rolling to the side and crawling along faster now. Kagome huddled on the floor, backing away from the dangerous arms of the enemy. I heard him laughing, evilly, demonically. The sound sent a rush of hatred through my soul.  
  
"Kagome, we have to get out of here," I told her once I reached her sigh. "I can grab Sango and Miroku, we can retreat!"  
  
"No!" she yelled at me. "We can't leave until he's dead, or it'll never end! Everything will be in vain. He'll still win." The arms were a fury of offered pain and suffering if we dared to more a centimeter closer to Naraku. "We can't let him win!" she told me, hand clutching at mine. "I still have the arrow that Katia gave me. We can still beat him!"  
  
I looked back to Miroku and Sango, both laying on the ground. Sango rested on Miroku, Naraku's blood splatter across their bodies. They looked dead, but I could see the steady rise and fall of their chests and knew they were simply unconscious. At least they were safe for now. It was my turn for sacrifice. I alone would draw the fire.  
  
"I'll clear the path for you," I told her, getting to my feet and pulling her with me. The pain in my back was for the moment forgotten. Everything but this one goal was blanked from existence. "Kill that fucking bastard, Kagome."  
  
She gripped my arm. I looked down at her and she pulled me in for a quick, hard kiss. "We have only one chance," she told me, her lips a breath from mine. "If I fail, take Sango and Miroku and go, no questions asked. Just go." Then she pushed me forward and pulled the arrow from Katia and notched it to her bow.  
  
I had no time to respond, I just surged forward. The tentacles were a wall of flesh and poison and pain as they bit into my shoulders and legs and chest. I fended them off the best that I could, slashing and slicing and maiming. I just cut and cut and cut, not knowing where I was going or if I would get there. But my strength was failing and my blood was falling. I was weakening and my blows were slowing. The tentacles pierced me faster, stronger. The poison raced through my blood until I just could no longer stand. I had to fall, I had to put down the heavy sword and rest.  
  
That's when I saw him. Naraku himself. I had cut my way to the core of his demon-self. To his body. I was about to yell to Kagome when Naraku smiled that evil, deadly, blood-curdling smile of his. Then a tentacle ran through my stomach to come out the other side.   
  
I looked down, in shock and horror as the crimson blood gushed from my abdomen. Even when the tentacle was retracted, I stared from my stomach to Naraku. The man who killed me. I looked down at the pool of blood forming at my feet and I just couldn't stand up another second longer. I went to my knees first, then down to the side. The weight of my body was now too much, the pain in me too great. My muscles flexed and tensed, trying to expel the pain, but only causing more blood to pour from the gaping hole in my stomach. My vision clouded red and I tasted blood in my mouth. Coppery, metallic blood. My fingers flexed around nothing, my leg spasmed and twitched. The last thing I saw before darkness claimed me was the blinding flash of light that came from an arrow, as it sliced through flesh and air to embed itself in Naraku's chest, in his heart. I heard him scream, then it faded away.  
  
I wonder if all people who die of injuries like this, from car wrecks or fights or whatever have a moment of clarity. I think that there is just that moment for some people that you simply know. You know when that familiar little voice that says that you're going to sleep and never waking up again. I had that little moment, I had that voice. A little voice, a soothing voice, was whispering to me about all the rest I would get. How I'd never have to fight again. I'd be free of everything that caused me pain and suffering. I was going home, and at the same time, being ripped from it. It was just that moment that I knew that I was going to die.   
  
They say that your life flashes before your eyes when you die. My life didn't flash. If it did, that would have been kinda boring and pointless. I'd like to say that the life flashing bit is bull. That probably only happens if you have the luxury of dying slowly. If you die in the heat of battle, a split second before you know it's the end, an entire lifetime can't just run past your inner eye. But I did see a few things, the good things. The important things.   
  
I saw my mother's face. Her beautiful, porcelain face that was always smiling that sad smile of hers. Her long black hair, bound behind her head to leave her breathtaking face open to view. The woman who had loved a demon enough to give him a son. And a woman who loved her son more than anything in the world. Even though she was dead and gone, I could still feel her soft, cool skin. I could hear her voice humming me a lullaby. I smelled her scent, peach blossoms. My mother, how I loved and missed her. She was the only good thing of my childhood.  
  
Then there was Miroku, my best and only true friend. I saw the day we met, clear as a bell. I could never forget the mischievous sparkle in his violet eyes at the chance of danger, adventure, money, or women. The wicked smile that would grace his face at the chance of fun. The way we bickered over the simplest of things and the way we laughed at the dumbest. My best friend, with the best slight of hand I ever saw. The scent of rice clung to him, rice and wood fire. (I have no idea why he smelled like that. It's not like wood fires were something we did regularly, but I guess that doesn't really matter. Maybe it was just that cheap colonge he wore. ) He made my days as a teen and mostly an adult, bearable and even occasionally worth getting up for.  
  
And then there was Kagome. The most gentle, beautiful creature to have ever graced my life and my world. The only woman who had ever bothered to see me as who I was, rather then what I was, and to even love me. The sight of her smile took my breath away. The sound of her laugh sent shivers down my spine. I loved her in ways I never knew existed. I would have treasured her all of my days, been thankful for every second she was by my side. The scent of her hair, the feel of her warm skin, the taste of her mouth, were things that were burned on to my soul and would be in my heart eternally. I think that the saddest thing about my death would be the pain that it would cause her, the girl I loved, who had suffered enough already.  
  
As her face faded into the darkness of my mind, I felt the slowing of my blood. I was scared and giddy and sad all at once. I didn't want to die, but I didn't have a choice, now did I? I tried to breath, but the air wouldn't come. I felt the burn of my air deprived lungs for a few seconds, then there was a moment of numb nothingness. And then...I died.  
  
Okay, here we are, chapter 14 done and ready. One more chapter to go, and that is chapter 15. See why I can't do it in first person? It's kind of hard to make the dead guy tell his tale. *snickers, then hides* No one hurt me okay? I have been planning to kill him from the beginning, you should have asked if you wanted to know if that was the plan! *sticks out tongue* Nah! Remember to review! And yes, it is okay to hate me, for now. But Chapter 15 will beout as soon as my beta finishes with it (it's already written). Review--yell at me--I want to hear it!!  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


	15. Surviving

Dearest, beloved readers--  
  
Please! I beg of thee, don't hate me! *pokes head out from behind a doorway that has been attacked by various objects* I want to announce that I have decided to do a sequel, so take heart! One can not expect me to do an Inuyasha story--even a sequel--without Inuyasha! How, you ask? Read and find out! *sniffles* Last chapter, I'm so bummed...oh well, just have to get into the sequel, muhahahah! Enjoy the final chapter of Surviving a City!!!  
  
Whyndancer sez:  
  
Yes, take heart. A Sequel usually means everybody comes back to life. Happy endings are a very necessary thing.  
  
Disclaimer: Since I don't own him, I can't really kill him, can I?  
  
Chapter 15: Surviving  
  
The arrow sliced through the air, a high pitched whistling sound filled the room in it's wake. The metal head of the arrow, charged with enough aura and energy to kill a hundred demons embedded itself into the flesh of the demon known as Naraku. The wounded demon howled in pain as the pure energy ran through his system and the momentum of the arrow sent him flying back into the wall of the room. The arrow, passing through the skin and muscle of Naraku's shoulder and heart, pinned itself to the wall and Naraku along with it. Power surged around the demon and he felt impending death.  
  
"Naraku," the icy, voice of the Shikon Guardian addressed him. She stepped forward, around the writhing, agonized lumps of flesh that had been his tentacles only moments before. Now they shriveled, their power being pulled back into Naraku's main body.  
  
"What have you done to me Kagome!" he shrieked. Paralysis had set in and he could no longer feel or move his feet, legs, hands, or arms.   
  
"I have imprisoned you," Kagome said. Her voice was emotionless, holding no sympathy or grim pleasure. Naraku saw her eyes, lifeless and overflowing with tears, as she stared at him without hate or vengeance. "The Enchanted Arrow of my ancestor. It was once used to imprison a demon over 500 years ago. Now I give it to you, a gift from all the lives you've taken."   
  
Naraku was numb, no longer able to move or speak. He only glared at the woman he had once coveted. He had offered to make her his queen, to stand at his side as he destroyed the pathetic realm of the humans to build a new empire for himself. But she had spat in his face. Now, she had fulfilled her vow and killed him by her own hand. Hatred rose in his throat as thick as bile. Oh how he wanted revenge. He had succeeded in killing the half-breed. It had been such a pleasure to watch him fall. But, Kagome had risen against him once more. And now his perfect victory was slipping away.   
  
"Death is too good for you, Naraku," Kagome continued, still moving closer to him. She only stopped a foot from his now-limp body. "You will hang here, suspended in a slow death. You will not see or feel, but you will hear and you will know everything that goes on around you. For the rest of a century, until the final breath of life oozes from your wretched body, you will watch as life goes on around you. And you, Naraku, once the proud and powerful demon leader of this city, will learn that the human race is unconquerable. No matter what you try to do, we will survive. We will live on."   
  
There was a catch in her voice now, a suppressed sob. Tears fell freely from her eyes. Naraku convulsed once, his eyes falling closed against his will. There was nothing he could do to stop the power of the spell that was overtaking him. "I hope that, as you hang here, you suffer every moment of ever day for as long as you live. I curse you," she whispered. "No one will remember your name. No one will remember what you tried to do. You will be forgotten. But I can guarantee that you will think of me and of this city forever."  
  
Then the spell overtook him, and Naraku was lost unto darkness. His senses faded, leaving only a vague hearing and a general feel of the city surrounding him. He could not move or speak, only think and plot. Only hate and hate and wait, wait for a day when he might come to life once more and destroy this city of humans. Destroy the entire human world. But mostly, destroy the woman named Kagome.  
  
The woman named Kagome watched her enchanted arrow finally subdue the demon Naraku. Her job was done. She let the empty quiver fall from her shoulder, letting it hit the ground with a cushioned thud. There were no arrows, not clatter sound in the now strangely silent room. The wooden bow fell to the ground with a louder sound as she turned away from the sight of the suspended demon. He sickened her. But it was when she looked behind her that she realized her worst fears had come to pass.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried, falling to her knees beside him. He wasn't moving, wasn't breathing. The large pool of blood from the wound in his abdomen was still spreading slowly. The warm and sticky fluid covered Kagome's hands as she felt his neck for a pulse. There was none to be found. He was gone. Inuyasha was really and truly dead. "No," she whispered, tears raining from her eyes. She made no attempt to stop them, there were just to many. "Please Inuyasha, please come back!"  
  
Kagome pressed a bloody hand to her mouth to keep from breaking out in uncontrollable sobs. She just stared down at him. She ran shaking fingers down his cheek. It was still warm. Still soft. She left a bloody smug on his cheekbone. Kagome willed his eyes to open, wished air into his lungs, prayed for his heart to beat again. But none happened. His golden eyes were closed for the last time. His lungs had taken their last breath. His heart was forever stilled. Unable to stop herself, Kagome just leaned over him, hands pressed to her face, her forehead resting on his chest.   
  
Oh how she wanted to scream, to curse, to beat something to a bloody pulp. Oh, how she wanted to kill Naraku more then she had ever wanted to kill anything before. But he was already sentenced to his fate, she could not revoke it now. She could not change anything now. Inuyasha was dead--dead because of her. Because he had loved her and wanted to protect her. She wanted to beg his forgiveness, but she knew that he'd only scoff at her and say that it was his decision. They had all made the choice to come here, risking their lives. But Kagome hadn't told anyone of the silent vow she had made. The vow that said if anyone had to lose their life, it would be her. And here she went breaking her own vow and letting Inuyasha die in her place. It was unfair.  
  
It was at this moment, when Kagome had decidedly hit the rockiest of rock bottoms, that Miroku and Sango regained consciousness. With a loud groan, Sango sat up from where she had been thrown across Miroku. He had broken her fall when they had been rammed into the wall by Naraku. She quickly looked back over to him, shaking him awake, her heart in her throat.  
  
"Miroku, Miroku wake up!" she called. His violet eyes fluttered, then opened.   
  
"Oh...I have such a migraine." He looked up at Sango and smiled. "That's definitely going to leave a mark." Sango, tears flowing from her radiant brown eyes, threw herself on to Miroku, hugging him around the neck.  
  
"Thank the stars, you're alive!" she whispered into his ear, holding him tightly. Miroku didn't try to grope, he was too happy to hold her to him to care. They had been to hell and back, a little roughed up, but alive. That was when Sango pulled back at the sound of a low sob. They both looked across the room to see Kagome hunched over a red figure. Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh God...Inuyasha!" Miroku breathed, getting to his feet and pulling Sango along so that they limped quickly to their friends' side. "Kagome, Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome looked up, her face streaked with tears. Her eyes were broken, so lost and sorrowful. She looked down at the unmoving half-demon beside her. "Naraku...stabbed him," she choked out between sharp breaths. Then she went to pieces again. Sango quickly wrapped her arms around Kagome and rocked her back and forth, like a mother would. Sango wanted to comfort her, but knew there would be no words to ease this pain. She looked to Miroku who leaned over his friend, grief written all over his face. As Kagome had done, Miroku felt for a pulse and discovered none. Inuyasha, his best friend, the only person he had ever fully trusted...was dead. It left a part of him numb and shaking. He looked up at Sango, the woman he loved, his eyes as empty as Kagome's had been. Sango shed silent tears, not knowing what to say to ease the pain in the three of them.   
  
"Why..." Kagome rasped, pulling away from Sango enough to grab her friend's shoulders and look her in the face. "Why is it the 'one thing' I wanted to save was the one thing I couldn't protect?" She sniffled deeply and shook her head. "I wasn't strong enough to save him."  
  
"Oh Kagome, don't say that!" Sango said, hugging her friend once more. "You did everything you could. You saved the city from Naraku."  
  
"Inuyasha went into this with his eyes open Kagome," Miroku said, taking her hand in a comforting way. "He knew what he had gotten himself into. He wouldn't like you to beat yourself up over this when it wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know," Kagome said, smiling through her tears. "He'd yell at me to stop being guilty." Miroku gave her a small smile and nodded. The three then sat in silence, holding each other and mourning their fallen friend. "We...we should go back," Kagome said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes," Sango agreed. "Kirara is outside, she can carry Inuyasha back home with us Kagome." Kagome nodded and Miroku helped her to her feet. She was too drained to carry herself. Her mystical powers had all gone into the arrow, her physical energy too, and the shock of Inuyasha's death had left her numb inside.   
  
Sango called in Kirara, still fully transformed, and she and Miroku laid Inuyasha's body carefully upon her back. Next they helped Kagome on to the cat demon's back. Miroku and Sango were the both worse for wear, but Kagome was far worse, and they could still walk well enough. Kagome rode on Kirara, holding Inuyasha's body to her, willing the warmth from her body to stay in his. This way, she could at least pretend that he was still with her for a little while longer.  
  
The small group slowly made their way back to the border to receive a warm welcome. It turned out that the Golem army had retreated at the exact moment that Naraku fell under Kagome's arrow. The Loyal Gangs of the city were victorious, and ravenously laid claim to the long barren Heart of the City. It was theirs again. The city was free to the peoples that called it home.  
  
Although the small resistance army had taken heavy casualties-including Nyla of the Fox Gang and Skyris of the Ravens-they were, for the most part, very well off. Kouga had been wounded by the enemy, and taken back for medical treatment in both legs and his right arm. Kagome made a mental note to find him later. Right now, she wanted to see no one but Katia. And she found the Death Dealer leader in her meditation pose over the dead. She blessed each of them before they were taken away, wishing each of their souls a good afterlife or reincarnation. Katia balked however, upon seeing Kagome with Inuyasha.  
  
"He fell to the enemy," Kagome said quietly. Kirara lowered herself to the ground so Kagome to ease Inuyasha's body from the cat demon's back and place it before Katia for a blessing. "He protected me." Her voice caught, and Katia took to girl into her arms.  
  
"Shed no more tears, Guardian," Katia told her softly. "He is not lost to you." Kagome drew back and looked at Katia with wide eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Katia only smiled.  
  
"It is within your power, as it always has been, to save his life. But think hard because once it is done, it can never be taken back. For now, I will have him taken to your shrine, and he will be taken care of properly. Go home Kagome, rest with your comrades, and I will come to you at nightfall." For indeed, the time had past to where it was dawn already. The dawn of a new day, and a new era of this city. Kagome nodded mutely as Katia summoned two of her Dealers to take Inuyasha's corpse to the shrine to be cleaned and prepared. Sango and Miroku came to her side, and the three of them followed the Death Dealers back to the shrine. All the while, Kagome pondered the meaning behind Katia's words. She cursed herself for it, but the sparklings of hope reigning in her. Perhaps there was a way, a way to save Inuyasha.  
  
The reception at the Shrine of Four Souls was loving as both grandfather and brother hugged Kagome as she arrived. She tried to return their affection, she really did, but it was no use. The shock of Inuyasha's death, the pain of the day had taken a toll on her far worse then she wanted to admit to her family. The two Death Dealers easily passed the family, the body on the stretcher they carried was covered in a blanket so that it was impossible to tell who it was. But Kagome knew, as did Sango and Miroku, but they were too tired and in too much pain to speak of it.  
  
Higurashi seemed to sense this pain, seeing the sorrow and weariness in his granddaughter's eyes, as well as in the eyes of her companions. He also noted rather pointedly that the white-haired half demon was no where to be found. Suddenly it came together. The silence and the sorrow, the body taken to the back shrine for cleansing, as if preparing for a burial. It was him who was killed. Without a word to the three companions, he led them into the house and offered them anything they needed.   
  
Miroku and Sango picked at some food, but Kagome was neither hungry nor thirsty. She went to the bathroom and showered first, washing Inuyasha's blood from her body, washing the smell of Naraku away. She knew though, that no matter how hard she scrubbed, the pain wouldn't bleed out through her skin. Kagome then dressed and went to her room, collapsing on her bed and falling into a deep slumber. She slept through the rest of the day, her dreams filled with fleeting images of Inuyasha.  
  
She barely even felt like she had fallen asleep at all when there was a chaste knocking at her door, and Sango appeared at her side. "Wake up Kagome," she said quietly. "Katia is here for the last rights on Inuyasha."   
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes, bringing them into focus. She noticed that Sango was wearing a very traditional style of clothing--funeral wear. It brought a fresh flood of tears to Kagome's eyes. While she slept, she had been able to bask in the dreams that Inuyasha really was still alive, or that Katia's words were in truth, that she could find a way to save him. But there was no way to bring the dead back to life. There was only the pain of knowing that they were gone from this world forever.   
  
"I'll be ready in a few minutes," Kagome assured Sango, quickly wiping the tears from her face. Sango nodded and then returned downstairs.  
  
Everyone was quiet as they sat in the living room. Katia sat cross-legged on the floor again, Miroku at her side in the same meditation-orientated position. Souta and Higurashi sat on the small cough, heads down and looking sad. the two Death Dealers were just finishing Inuyasha's cleansing in the Shrine itself, so the rest of the household waited in silence. Sango sat next to Miroku, drawing comfort from the warmth of his body next to hers. Sango had known Kagome forever and a day. She had been there when Kagome's parents were killed in the accident. She had been there when Kagome had taken the rituals to become the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel, a ritual that nearly cost Kagome her very life. And she was with her when Naraku drove her from home, seeking the very same Jewel. But through all of that, Sango knew that Kagome could endure. But this time she wasn't sure that Kagome would bounce back.   
  
"I think we should give her some time alone with him," Katia said quietly, her eyes still closed.  
  
"Yes," Sango agreed. "This will be very hard on her..."  
  
They were silent again. Katia's dealers entered the room, told their leader that the task was complete, then returned to caring for the wounded at the front once more. They waited a moment longer before Kagome came down the stairs. She was dressed formally, all in white, with her dark hair pulled back into a braid. She had washed her face of the tears, but her dark eyes were as red as Katia's. The Shikon Jewel hung glittering on it's chain around her neck.  
  
"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," she muttered, looking at her feet.   
  
"It's alright, child," Katia said, getting to her feet. "Come, you and I will visit Inuyasha together." Kagome nodded gratefully and followed the woman into the Shrine. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome's family watched, but didn't follow-yet.  
  
Inuyasha was laid out on a pallet in the Shrine. All the blood had been washed from his body and he was, once more, dressed in the red kimono armor that Katia had given him before they left. Kagome curiously noted that the armor had been mended because there was no hole in the abdomen where Inuyasha had been stabbed. He looked like he was merely sleeping to Kagome's eyes, and she felt the tears prickle in the back once more. Taking a deep breath, she moved to his side, kneeling next to him, and taking one of the hands that had been resting over her heart in her own. She sat there silently for long moments, occasionally running a hand through his hair or tracing his cheekbone with a finger. But mostly she just held his hand and willed herself not to cry.   
  
Katia stood a silent vigil over this, her immortal heart breaking at the sight. It truly was an unjust and unfair thing to ask this girl to give up the one thing that held the most value in her life. Destiny truly did repeat itself, now didn't it? Well, Katia would be damned before she allowed this girl to suffer any more. Her past life had suffered just as much.  
  
"Kagome," Katia said, going to the Guardian's side. She kneeled beside her and turned to face her. "What I said before is true. Inuyasha is not lost to you."  
  
"But he is," Kagome whispered, the held back tears pouring down her face. "He's dead Katia! He's dead and I can't bring the dead back to life! No one can!"  
  
"You have the power to do so Kagome. It hangs on a chain around your neck." Kagome's head snapped up in realization as Katia took her hand.  
  
"You must think long and hard about this, my darling girl. To do this will change all the lives who are part of this today. You must choose, but do not take too long, or it will be hard for him to return to you." Katia leaned forward and kissed Kagome on the forehead, then stood to leave. "The decision is yours and only yours, Guardian of the Jewel. I will now return to the place that was once mine. The Heart of the City." And with that, Katia was gone.  
  
Kagome sat, stunned and saddened. She finally understood what Katia hinted. She could use the Jewel to wish for Inuyasha's life. But what would happen if she did that? The Jewel...it would disappear. Then what would become of her family? They were so tied and connected to the Jewel, to the Shrine, it would be the ultimate selfishness to use it for her benefit. But then she looked at Inuyasha, where he lay so still and cold, and something in her heart tightened.   
  
"He gave his life for this...this Jewel. It's because of the Jewel that Naraku came to me, because of the Jewel that I had to flee and even involve Inuyasha. Would it really be so wrong to use the Jewel...to give him back the life that was stolen from him? All because of the Jewel..."  
  
Kagome reached to her neck and closed her fingers around the Jewel. She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled against the chain. It broke off and the Jewel stayed fisted in her hand. She walked calmly to the door of the Shrine, calmly to the steps of her home, calmly to her grandfather's side. "Grandpa," she began.  
  
Old Man Higurashi looked up at her, surprised, as did the other three people in the room. "Kagome!"  
  
"I'm going to use the Jewel," Kagome said bluntly.  
  
"What?" was echoed back at her in four voices. Kagome smiled grimly at them and held her fisted hand in front of her.  
  
"This Jewel has taken enough from me. I'm using it to bring Inuyasha back."  
  
"Kagome, you can't!" Old Man Higurashi yelled, getting to his feet. "I forbid it! The Jewel is a priceless, sacred artifact. It can not be simply used and cast aside on a whim."  
  
"A whim?" Kagome said, her voice without a tone. "Was it a whim that Naraku came for it, Grandpa? Was it a whim that Inuyasha gave his life to protect me and this infernal Jewel? Is it a whim that for as long as this thing exists, more and more demons will come for it? They'll never stop Grandpa. Hasn't our family suffered enough? Can't you let me end it?"  
  
"Kagome, you simply do not understand!" he said again, taking her fisted hand in his own. "The Jewel is only ours to protect, we can not use it. That is the law of our tradition."  
  
Kagome drew herself up and looked at her grandfather, her brother, and her two friends. Sango and Miroku stared at her with smiles. They knew her best. "I'm sorry Grandpa, but to hell with law. I am the Guardian of the Jewel and the choice is mine. I was just letting you know." And with that, Kagome left as calmly as she had come.  
  
Old Man Higurashi would have gone after her, but Souta stopped him. "Let her do it Gramps," he said. "It's her decision." With that, Souta led his grandfather to the kitchen to have a talk. Miroku and Sango watched them for a few seconds, then went after Kagome.  
  
They came to the door to the Shrine and saw Kagome kneeling next to Inuyasha. She was talking to him in a low voice and they dared not to interrupt. " Inuyasha, I don't know if this can work or not, but I'm going to try it. I owe you that much. If it works, then you can come back here, and we'll all be waiting for you. But if you can't...then you have to promise to wait for me. It's a deal then." She leaned forward enough to brush her lips against his, then got to her feet, holding the Jewel in her cupped hands.  
  
"Shikon Jewel, created of Midoriko, created of demons, I call upon you, answer my wish!" A great wind began to blow in the Shrine, surrounding Kagome. Her braid came undone, making her raven hair whip violently around her face. Her voice rose over the howling winds to continue. "Grant my wish! I, Kagome, Guardian of the Shikon Jewel, call upon you Midoriko! Please, give Inuyasha back his life!"  
  
Kagome watched as the wind backed away from her, surrounding her in the eye of a miniature hurricane of sheer power. The Jewel in her hands began to glow with a frightening intensity, then it seemed to disintegrate into a million shining points of violet light. They pooled in her cupped hands only to spill over her fingers to the floor in front of her. Kagome watched in fascination as the lights from what once was the Jewel formed the shape of a human. Then, the shape which had once been an outline of transparent light, took on the image and flesh of Midoriko herself.   
  
"Midoriko," Kagome breathed. The woman before her, stunningly beautiful with long raven hair and dressed in medieval armor, smiled at her and nodded. The apparition had taken on a temporary body to grant the wish of her descendant. "Will you...bring him back?" Kagome asked, looking to Inuyasha, who lay at her feet.  
  
Midoriko looked at Kagome, then looked to Inuyasha. She rubbed her hands together and kneeled beside the dead half-demon. Kagome watched eagerly as Midoriko ran her hands up and down the length of Inuyasha's body, her palms a few inches above contact. There was a look of intense concentration on the apparition's face as she searched the body, then she smiled and stood. She held out her hands to Kagome, and the girl reluctantly took them.  
  
Much to Kagome's surprise, Midoriko's hands were very warm. 'Kagome,' a voice spoke in her mind. 'Can you hear me?'  
  
"Is that you?" Kagome asked Midoriko. The apparition smiled and nodded.   
  
'I have no voice as a specter, so I must communicate through physical contact. You wish for the life of the half-demon, and I can give it to you, but you must give it back to him. I have no body, and the life needed would not pass from the dead to the dead. Will you do this?'  
  
"If it will bring him back, I'll do anything," Kagome said, meaning every word.   
  
Midoriko smiled once more. 'Then I give you the life of Inuyasha.' Suddenly, a hot-almost painful sensation ran from their joined hands into Kagome. Images of memories flashed in her eyes, but they were not her own. They were Inuyasha's. His feelings, his thoughts, everything that made up Inuyasha was flowing into Kagome through Midoriko's hands. Kagome took in a sharp breath, doubling over, but not breaking their joined hands. 'It will be over soon, and then you can give it back to him,' Midoriko explained sympathetically.  
  
And as suddenly as the pain began, it stopped. All that was left was a warm feeling in her chest. Inuyasha's soul was within her. 'Now you must give it to him, and he'll awaken as if he had never been harmed. All the memories you have seen, all the feelings you have felt, everything in his heart with be his once more.'  
  
"But how do I give it to him?" Kagome asked, looking into the eyes of her ancestor.  
  
'As one would always awaken a sleeping love,' Midoriko said with a smile. 'With a kiss.'  
  
"Is that all?" Kagome asked, looking down at Inuyasha again.  
  
'That is all,' Midoriko told her. 'When the wish is fulfilled, the Jewel will disappear from you, Kagome. You can not look to me again.'  
  
"I know," she said, looking at their still joined hands. "Thank you, Midoriko."  
  
'You are welcome, my child,' Midoriko said with a smile, pulling Kagome into an embrace. 'My family has lasted long through the ages, and I am glad to see that they have stayed as true and pure as I hoped they would. I wish you luck Kagome.' And then, Midoriko stepped back and her image faded back into the violet lights, which reformed the Jewel. But the Jewel did not return to Kagome, it faded away into nothingness.  
  
The whirlwind that kept Miroku and Sango at bay was still raging, but the winds were dying. The Jewel's power was ebbing. It was now or never, and Kagome never hesitated. She fell to her knees and leaned over Inuyasha. She closed her eyes, two tears dripping on to Inuyasha's cheeks as she pressed her lips to his, willing the warm soul and life that lay within her back to it's proper place. The rush of the soul leaving her was jarring, but not as painful as when she had gotten it from Midoriko. It ran from her lips into Inuyasha, and she felt him become warm under her fingers once more. She felt the first beating of his heart under her palm. She pushed every bit of life that was not her own into Inuyasha, then pulled back.  
  
Blood raced through his body, color returning to his face and skin. His chest rose and fell with new breaths. Kagome pulled up his shirt and saw the gaping hole in his chest close and heal without so much as a scar. As if it had never been there. As if he had never died, had never been hurt at all. Tears poured from her eyes as she watched him revive, little by little. Life returned to his fingers as they twitched, along with the fuzzy ears on his head. And then, with her heart in her throat, Kagome saw his eyes flicker open.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered, hardly daring to breath at all.  
  
"Holy Shit," he muttered, sitting up way too fast. "Where's Naraku? That fucking son of a bitch! I'll kill him! He stabbed me, I don't fricking believe it!" He took in his surroundings. "What the--?" He rubbed his temples with his clawed fingers and looked at Kagome. "What's with the tears?"  
  
Before he could say another word, Kagome had thrown herself on him and he'd found himself on the floor again, this time with a warm body on top of him. "Inuyasha, you're alive! It worked, you're alive!"  
  
"Why the hell wouldn't I be alive?" he asked, holding her as she sobbed on him, a little confused. He remembered getting stabbed by Naraku, remembered falling to the ground. There was the flash of light, and the scream, and then there was nothing. He had no idea how he had gotten back to Kagome's Shrine, or why Naraku wasn't there.  
  
"You...you don't remember?" she asked him once she was under control again. "Naraku stabbed you...you died Inuyasha."  
  
"I...died?" he asked, wide-eyed. "Then how am I here?"  
  
"I used the Jewel and Midoriko gave me your life back," she explained, sitting up and bringing him with her. The winds finally died around them and Sango and Miroku ran to them.  
  
" Damn, Inuyasha!, You've gotta be the luckiest bastard that ever lived!" Miroku said, clapping his friend on the back two seconds before he embraced him.   
  
Sango laughed, then hugged him too. "Thank the stars, you're alive." Inuyasha, a little confused, but happy, received their rejoice with a smile.   
  
Somewhere inside him, he had known that he had died, but all senses were just screaming happily that he was alive. Alive now and for a long time if Kagome had anything to say about it. And you know what? Inuyasha wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
Katia was called to the Shrine the next day to be greeted by the formerly dead half-demon and Kagome with much thanks. She only smiled and said that everything done had been done by them, she was merely the one who kept the records of events. Meanwhile, the four companions had been inseparable since their fallen fourth member was returned to them. Inseparable to the point where Inuyasha and Miroku both left their tiny apartments in the city outskirts to move into the Shrine House with the Higurashi family. Sure, they had to use the spare room and the small apartment over the Shrine, but it was a lot better to be there then anywhere else. Sango was a frequent guest, as always. As for Naraku, he was kept under constant guard by Katia herself, when she reclaimed her Tower in the Heart of the City. The Guardian of the City was once more the immortal Death Dealer. And the city fell into a peaceful calm.  
  
It just goes to show that when things start out at the bottom, all they can do is go up. All it took was a magical Jewel, a strong mystic, and a Ramen-crazed half-demon to save the day. And if that isn't surviving a city, what is?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
And here we have it readers, the end of Surviving a City. I want to thank everyone who read my story, you guys really made it worth while. I hope to start the sequel within a few weeks, so keep your eyes peeled. The name hasn't been decided as of yet, but I'm thinking something along the lines of The City: Revisited, or something like that. It will pick up five years later. As every good story needs a villain, Naraku gets released from his suspended state by a mysterious girl. Katia, the City's Guardian has suddenly gone missing! And a host of other problems will occur once our four heroes discover who is behind it--oh, and prepare for more stunning narration from Inuyasha, hehe!  
  
Whyndancer: And I guessed how he'd be brought back to life. ^_^  
  
Last shout outs: (I was going to do a list of thank-yous and answer any questions the readers may have had about anything confusing in the story, but I'll post that as a seperate chapter and only if I break 100 with the reviews....SO REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW LIKE THE WIND!)  
  
pruningshears: *sigh* shears, my dear friend, I am so glad that you liked how I killed Inuyasha--I liked how I offed him too. Hehe, you know me too well, but yes, I had to bring him back. It's not much of a story if my second-evil-head gets killed and stays dead! Oh, and I'm allowed to be cliche, I mean, he was dying and all. Plus, these are Inuyasha's most secret thoughts. Who knows what's lurking in that pea-brained head of his?  
  
Kilila: ...I'm sorry? How does one respond to that? Anywho, I brought him back...Am I forgiven?  
  
inuphoria: Sorry, he was legally dead for half a chapter, but I brought him back. Kudos to me, right?  
  
Mustard Yellow Sunshine: You're reviews are so fun to read, you know that? LOL! I'm glad you were able to pick up my foreshadowing comments--I hinted that he would die through the WHOLE fic. I hope the end was a shocker for you! I really liked how I ended it, I need a happy ending or I won't sleep at night--*sigh* Oh, and Nalini? I love the bloodshed too, hehehe. Last chapter, I do so very much hope you liked it...review and let me know, okay? And if you have any questions, just as me!  
  
Twil: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you liked it, and I hope the ending was good.  
  
kokoro: No need for dismemeberment, see? *edges away from a chainsaw* I brought him back and everything is right with the world...*weeps* Please don't kill me! I'm a very likable person, really! Let me know whether you liked the ending or not.  
  
Kay Kylo: I'm glad you liked it. Chapter 14 is my favorite to tell the truth. I went all philisophical at the end there, but I like writing deep stuff. With action, of course. LOL, I'm glad you'll look into my other stories. I plan to start the sequel to Renegade this very weekend, and the sequel for this story will be started probably after Halloween. I have a few other things I want to do first. My bio-page has summaries of all I plan, so if you want an overview, read that. Please tell me what you thought of the ending, okay?  
  
Dragons Maiden: I brought him back, no more twitching! As one of my more avid readers, I am very interested as to what you thought of my ending and story as a whole, let me know, alright?  
  
Lady Banshee 999: Yes, I hit upon the idea one day and thought 'it would be cool if I did it all in Inuyasha POV' so I did, and I think people liked it! Let me know what you think of the ending!  
  
--Readers--Remember, 100 reviews and I'll write a whole freaking page devoted to how glorious and magnanimous each and every reviewer is! I am sooooooo grateful beyond words to all of you who took time to read my stuff. You guys truly are wonderful! I plan to start the sequel for this Fic sometime in the beginning of November because I have a few other things I want to do. If you're in the neighborhood, please check out my other Inuyasha Fic--Tainted Blood. It's a present day AU, but it's deeper then this one. Check out my bio page if you want an overview of that or any of the fics I will be doing in the near future. Again, if you have any questions of comments, please review and I promise to answer them one way or another! Thanks again, my readers, you guys ROCK!  
  
~~Jesse the Wolf Demon~~ 


End file.
